Damaged Trad
by Lord Cheshire
Summary: Au moment où il plongea dans les profondeurs de la cruauté humaine, il perdit son amour pour Konoha. Il leurs avait souri, avait ri pour eux, il les avait aimé... Mais ils le haïrent, le torturèrent, le brisèrent... DarkNaruto, Traduction de la fiction de Faust VII
1. Chapter 1 - Stigmate

Salut à tous!

Je vous présente Damaged, au programme un DarkNaruto, 33 chapitres assez court, du sang et des larmes. Hélas, il y a un peu de slash à un moment de l'histoire, mais ça va c'est léger.

Vous jugerez si ça vos le coup, je traduis pour répandre le darknaruto, car on trouve presque que des romances guimauves entre Naruto et Sasuke. La fiction appartient à Faust VII et l'univers à Masashi Kishimoto. Sur ce bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapter 1 - Stigmate

« Pitié ! Pitié ! » Supplia t-il.

Ils rirent de plus belle, riant de sa douleur, de ses larmes et de sa peur. Des mains rugueuses se refermèrent sur ses petits poignets et ses chevilles. Sa chemise et son short, depuis longtemps déchirés et ensanglantés, se frottaient contre sa peau. Le sang coulait sous sa peau pâle et sur les plaques de sang déjà sec. Il sanglotait pitoyablement et luttait contre leurs étreinte. Une nouvelle salve de rire retentit alors que quelqu'un frappait violemment son estomac. Il expira soudainement l'air contenu dans ses poumons, et retomba sur le dur sol pavé, le souffle coupé. Une des personnes autour de lui eut un rire sadique en le voyant se tordre de douleur.

« Pourquoi moi ?! » Cria t-il. « Pourquoi moi ?! »

« Tu sais pourquoi Démon ! » Répliqua l'un des leurs.

Il pleura et il n'eut que leurs rires comme réponse. A ce moment il comprit la cruauté de l'Homme. Il avait souri pour eux, ri pour eux, les avait aimés. Mais ils l'avaient haï, l'avaient torturé et l'avaient brisé. Quelque chose en lui commença à se fissurer. Soudain il vit l'éclat du métal dans l'allée lugubre, éclairée par la faible lumière lunaire. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue du kunai levé au dessus de lui. L'arme mortelle qu'il avait été entraîné à manier. Alors qu'elle s'abaissait sur lui, il fixa le tranchant et cria. Puis il ne resta que du rouge.

.-.

Naruto se regarda dans le miroir avec lassitude. Ses cheveux avaient poussé autour de son visage, se terminant habituellement en piques, ils étaient maintenant souples et plats. Sa peau était plus pâle que son teint d'origine. Son unique œil bleu paraissait monotone, mort, vide. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de joie ou de bonheur, juste un vide abyssal. Le second œil, le gauche, était caché sous une couche de bandages propres et blancs. Ses doigts tremblants se levèrent pour effleurer les bandages, pour la centième fois ce matin.

Bien que la porte s'ouvrit silencieusement, Naruto le remarqua, et le Sandaime Hokage entra dans la pièce, un petit baluchon dans les bras. Il posa le paquet sur le lit de Naruto et s'assit, fixant le sol avec culpabilité. Naruto ouvrit le paquet et retira sa chemise d'hôpital. Il s'habilla du T-shirt noir et du pantalon orange de celui-ci, laissant la veste orange sur le lit. Enfin il sortit le dernier item, faisant courir ses doigts sur le vêtement noir ressemblant à un large cache œil.

Doucement il releva ses doigts tremblants et défit les bandages. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder dans le miroir. Un orbite vide le fit reculer d'un pas, au moins les médecins l'avaient scellé, mais l'œil avait été complètement détruit, pas spécialement avec beaucoup de soin. Tous les muscles et tissus qui avaient rempli la zone de son œil avait été déchirés, les médecins avaient donc tout retiré, avec les cicatrices, ce n'était pas la plus belle chose à regarder. Le cil de son œil avait aussi été tranché et était maintenant toujours mi-ouvert. Les médecins lui avaient dit que la balafre s'ouvrirait probablement et saignera, mais très rarement.

Naruto mit rapidement le cache œil, ses cheveux recouvrant la plupart du tissu. Il ravala l'angoisse qui lui tordait la gorge et observa son reflet. Plus jamais il ne pleurera pour les villageois. Plus jamais il ne leur demandera quoique ce soit. Plus jamais il ne leur montrera sa peur. Plus jamais il leur sourira. Plus jamais il ne les aimera. Plus jamais il ne rira pour eux. Plus jamais il ne sera heureux pour eux. Il referma ses poings jusqu'à ce que ses doigts blanchissent. Une main secourable saisit son épaule et il releva la tête vers le visage du Hokage. Celui qui l'avait sauvé avant que les villageois puissent faire la même chose à son œil droit.

« Viens Naruto. Allons te trouver quelque chose à manger. »

Naruto donna à l'homme un hochement et adoucit son visage, mais il ne sourit pas. Il n'était pas prêt à ça. Il se releva et suivit l'homme en dehors de l'hôpital ignorant tous les regards qu'il recevait. Comme ils marchaient dans les rues de Konoha il leva l'œil vers le Sandaime.

« Qu'est-il arrivé aux personnes qui… ont arraché mon œil ? »

Le visage du Sandaime se durcit.

« Ils ont été pris en charge par Ibiki. Ils seront interrogés. »

« Torturés. »

« … Oui. Nous avons traité l'attaque sur toi de la même manière que si c'était arrivé à n'importe qui d'autre. Ils seront punis »

« Je veux voir. »

« Naruto- »

« J'ai besoin de voir. »

Sarutobi lui jeta un regard défait puis acquiesça.

« Mais d'abord nous trouvons à manger. »

« Ça marche. »

Sarutobi regarda tristement l'enfant âgé de huit ans.

.-.

Naruto fixa longuement la glace d'un œil avec un regard vide. Plus tôt, dans la pièce circulaire, Ibiki avait torturé cinq personnes. Deux femmes et trois hommes. Leur punition était de recevoir le même traitement qu'ils avaient infligé à leur victime. Bras brisés, fractures multiples, coupures, contusions, marques de fouet, joues tranchées en forme de moustache, et finalement un œil découpé. Il écouta les supplices et leurs envoya un sourire enragé. Ils criaient plus que lui. Un enfant de huit ans, avait une plus grande tolérance à la douleur qu'eux. Son visage s'endurcit alors qu'il les entendait supplier. Il avait supplié lui aussi mais ils ne l'avaient pas écouté ! Il sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Il ferma ses poings de nouveaux et les observa à nouveau avec une satisfaction amère, alors qu'Ibiki s'avança vers leurs yeux. Celui qui qui aurait l'œil tranché était le dernier. Donc il avait pu voir les précédentes victimes. Les cris retentirent à nouveau et Naruto sourit de plus belle.

.-.

Naruto entra dans la salle de classe et vérifia que son œil couvert n'était pas orienté vers les élèves. Beaucoup se calmèrent en voyant de nouveau. Il avait été absent depuis une semaine. Iruka se tenait devant son bureau et Naruto perçut le regret dans ses yeux. Il était proche de l'homme et il pouvait clairement voir qu'il aurait voulu faire quelque chose.

« Où tu étais Dobe ? » Aboya Kiba vers lui, un sourire arrogant sur son visage.

« Il… » Commença Iruka avant de s'arrêter.

Il avala sa salive paraissant à court de mots.

« Ce sont les affaires de Naruto. » Répondit-il finalement. « Prend un siège s'il te plait, Naruto. »

Naruto se tourna vers la classe et chercha un siège. Il observa Shikamaru se réveiller pour le voir. Tout le monde fixa son cache œil. Sarutobi lui en avait donné un nouveau noir, avec une lanière épaisse et une partie pour couvrir son œil qui était plus épais que la lanière. Le tissu avait une teinte orange pour que ce soit un peu plus agréable.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec le cache-œil Dobe ? Tu penses qu'il te rend plus cool ? Tu ne seras jamais cool. » Railla Sasuke.

« Ouais ! Tu ne seras jamais aussi cool que Sasuke ! » Hurla Sakura près du garçon.

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il vit les enfants les plus vifs le fixer avec méfiance. Habituellement il aurait crié quelque chose à ce stade. Il leur donna juste un regard sombre, un regard vide alors qu'il se voûta légèrement. Shikamaru se releva dans une posture droite, l'analysant. Shino faisait la même chose. Naruto releva doucement le cache-œil pour montrer la cavité couverte de cicatrices et mi-ouverte avec un sourire sombre. Ensuite il se recula vers le fond de la pièce vers un siège vide à l'écart des autres enfants et s'assit.

.-.

Fin du chapitre 1.

Review please

Le chat noir


	2. Chapter 2 - Kyubi, et le début d'une vie

Naruto leva la tête vers la large cage devant lui et s'inclina légèrement en guise de salutations. Le Kyuubi était assis gracieusement à l'intérieur avec une expression impassible. Il avait décidé d'expliquer qui il était, d'où il venait, et comment il avait été mis ici.

« Donc pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ? » Demanda Naruto après un moment de silence.

« **J'ai décidé que tu devras être assez fort pour te défendre lors de ta prochaine agression, ainsi nous ne mourrons pas si les choses vont de nouveau trop loin. »**

Naruto le regarda avec son œil unique et désormais solitaire.

« J'ai déjà mis au point un plan d'entrainement. »

 **« Oui, oui, je sais. Mais tu vas t'instruire avec des livres et des observations. Tu auras besoin d'un enseignant et en attendant tu n'es qu'un Genin.**

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

 **« Je t'enseignerai une matière. »**

Naruto réfléchit un moment.

 **« Ca peut être le Taïjutsu, du Genjutsu, le Ninjutsu, le Kenjutsu, l'histoire humaine et démoniaque, l'étiquette, ou tout ce que tu peux imaginer d'autre. »** Sourit narquoisement le renard

Naruto s'assit par terre, ne se préoccupant pas de l'eau et regarda la cage alors qu'il réfléchissait. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la petite feuille de papier gardant la porte scellée. Puis il sourit d'un air sombre, satisfait.

« Apprends-moi les sceaux. »

Le sourire narquois du renard se changea en grimace réjouie.

.-.

Naruto était assis calmement sur une chaise alors que le Sandaime regardait par la fenêtre en fumant sa pipe. Finalement le vieil homme soupira et se tourna vers Naruto.

« Très bien. Je vais te raconter l'histoire de tes parents. »

Naruto sourit tristement.

« Ta mère s'appelait Kushina Uzumaki. Elle était une magnifique Kunoichi avec de longs cheveux rouges et des yeux verts. Elle était une Maîtresse du Kenjutsu. Elle préférait les longs katanas. Elle était la dernière survivante de son village, le village Caché des Tourbillons, et vint ici pour devenir un ninja quand l'île fut détruite. Elle tomba amoureuse de ton père après quelques années ici... Elle est morte en te donnant vie.

Naruto sentit un fardeau disparaître. Sa mère ne l'avait pas abandonnée, pas de son plein gré. Il avait craint que ce soit le cas après le récit du Kyuubi.

« Et mon père ? »

« Ton père était un grand homme. Il était l'un des plus puissant Shinobi du village, et aussi le dernier de son clan. Son nom était Namikaze Minato. »

Naruto prit une mine sombre et tout autour de lui gela pendant un instant.

« Mon père a scellé le Kyuubi en moi ? Questionna t-il.

« Oui Naruto. Il l'a fait. Il l'a fait parce qu'il savait que tu devrais être fort. Et il ne pouvait demander à un clan de donner quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas lui-même. »

Naruto ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait. Il y avait de la colère, mais aussi du respect. Un lourd silence était descendu sur la pièce.

« Merci de m'avoir raconté leurs histoires. » Dit doucement Naruto.

Sarutobi lui donna un sourire triste. Puis il fouilla dans son bureau et en sortit un rouleau.

« Ta mère n'a jamais eu le temps de t'écrire une lettre, et il en va de même pour ton père puisque le scellement fut plutôt abrupt, mais ils avaient tous deux un testament. Tu possèdes tout ce qu'il y a dedans.

« … Et qu'est-ce que ça inclut ? »

« A part une très grande somme d'argent une part de propriété et un tas d'objets de famille.

Naruto fit une pause

« Combien d'argent ? »

« Ta mère, était la dernière de son village, et la fille du chef de clan, elle possédait une énorme fortune. Ton père, lui, était le dernier membre de sa famille, et a accompli de nombreuses missions en tant que ninja, il continua de s'enrichir alors qu'il était Kage, il était très riche. Assez pour avoir une vie de famille tranquille et confortable. Les deux formaient une famille fortunée. Comme ils n'ont eu que toi, tu as de quoi vivre une vie très confortable. Les objets sont constitués pour la plupart de rouleaux que je te donnerai plus tard.

Naruto acquiesça.

« Et les propriétés ? »

« Je pense que c'est une chose que tu devrais ignorer pour l'instant. » Dit Sarutobi avec une étrange expression sur le visage. « Pour le moment elles sont considérées comme une propriété de Konoha puisque tout le monde croit que Kushina n'a plus aucune famille. Nous les utilisons quelques fois pendant l'examen Chunnin et comme un terrain d'entrainement. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils, se demandant qu'est-ce que c'était.

« C'est une grande tour au cœur d'une forêt, située à l'extérieur des murs de Konoha. Expliqua Sarutobi comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de Naruto

Naruto patienta.

« Elle est appelée le terrain d'entraînement 44 ou plus couramment "la Forêt de la Mort".»

Ses lèvres formèrent en une étrange expression, mi-rictus mi-sourire.

« Le terrain est rarement utilisé parce qu'il est un peu dangereux. Pour le moment seuls les ANBU y vont et Anko, une Jonin. »

Naruto réfléchit.

« Pourquoi est-ce dangereux ? »

Sarutobi lui adressa de nouveau cet étrange sourire.

« Les arbres qui la constituent sont plus large que ceux entourant Konoha. Et elle est remplie d'immense animaux rarissimes. Je crois avoir vu courir une mante religieuse géante une fois.

Naruto plissa le front.

« Comment est-ce que c'est possible ? »

« Les arbres poussent naturellement, mais les animaux ont muté. » Commença Sarutobi. « Ta mère possédait un étrange chakra. C'était presque une lignée héréditaire, que tu n'as pas reçu, ou si tu l'as, à moindre degré. Elle avait une affinité avec tous les animaux et son chakra était compatible avec eux. Elle pouvait aider les vaisseaux à chakra des animaux (que tout le monde possède, mais seul les ninjas les entraînent jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent les utiliser) pour les faire épaissir au-delà de la taille standard. Mais aussi leur apprendre à contrôler leur chakra. Ils n'ont jamais eu beaucoup de contrôle, mais il y eu certain effet assez étrange, suite à l'utilisation du chakra avec des flux légèrement plus grands. Ils devinrent les créatures que l'on retrouve dans les contrats d'invocation, bien que moins forts et moins intelligents. Cependant c'était une force qu'on ne pouvait pas ignorer. Beaucoup grandirent et quelques-uns parfois, changèrent de couleurs. C'est une des choses étranges qui ne s'explique qu'avec les Kekkai Genkai.

Naruto se renfrogna, un peu sceptique mais très impressionné intérieurement.

« Je pense que je vais aller vérifier ça. »

« Je vais t'escorter. » Dit Sarutobi en se levant.

.-.

Naruto vagabonda à travers les pièces closes et poussiéreuses de la grande tour rouge profonde avec son toit noir. Le premier étage contenait quelques pièces, une arène, et des chambres plus ou moins débarrassées de crasse qui paraissait utilisées.

« Je l'aime bien. » Dit-il affablement alors qu'il rejoignait Sarutobi à la porte d'entrée.

Sarutobi sourit doucement.

« Ça pourrait être dangereux. »

Naruto admis à contrecœur que venir dans la tour était dangereux et s'il ne retenait pas le chemin il pouvait se perdre. De plus Il leur fallut trois heures pour y arriver à un rythme de marche normal.

« Je resterai dans mes appartements pour l'instant. » Concéda t-il. « Mais je souhaiterai commencer à venir les week-ends pour travailler dessus. »

Sarutobi acquiesça.

« Sois juste sûr d'avoir une escorte. Les animaux ne pénètreront pas la clairière de la tour du moment que tu ne leurs permets pas. Nous pensons que ta mère a fait quelque chose pour cela, mais nous n'en sommes pas sûrs.

Naruto acquiesça, absent et soupira alors que l'Hokage et lui laissaient la tour derrière eux.

.-.

Naruto était penché sur un rouleau prenant soin de tout mémoriser. Il avait toujours été doté d'une bonne mémoire, excellente même. Elle était presque photographique… Il vit le soleil se couchant par une des hautes fenêtres et su que la librairie fermerait bientôt. Il rassembla les nombreux rouleaux qu'il lisait et ceux qu'il souhaitait lire et s'avança vers la caisse. La femme derrière le bureau le fixa avec dédain mais signa sa sortie. Le personnel avait refusé une fois, mais l'Hokage les avait recadrés. Il ne la remercia pas comme il l'aurait fait avant, il prit juste les rouleaux et marcha vers l'extérieur.

Alors qu'il s'avançait dans les rues il récoltait chuchotements et regards mauvais, cependant aucun n'osa l'attaquer ouvertement ou l'insulter. Cela suite à l'exposition publique des corps des cinq civils qui l'avaient torturé, beaucoup étaient devenus prudent à son égard. Quand il avait riposté durant leurs dernière attaque, allant jusqu'à se servir d'un de ses kunais, les civils virent qu'il ne ferait plus que fuir. Beaucoup ne l'attaquèrent plus directement. Mais Naruto savait que ce ne serait pas long avant qu'ils ne retrouvent leurs courages. Il sourit sombrement, déconcertant sans le savoir les personnes autour de lui. Konoha devrait être prudente maintenant. Il ne serait plus jamais le même Uzumaki.

.-.

Naruto lisait ses notes, plissant les yeux alors qu'il fixait un point quelconque. Il s'était assis dans le fond de la classe de son plein gré. Il resterait dans les ombres maintenant, personnes ne l'ennuierait. Il ne contrarierait personnes c'était certain. Même Iruka ne criait plus son nom pour qu'il réponde, le laissant faire à sa guise. Naruto plissa les yeux sur ses notes et les décrypta attentivement. Soudain il entendit des cris d'indignations à la récente annonce. Il avait été informé hier par l'Hokage à ce propos. L'académie voulait maintenant que les enfants aient quinze ans, au lieu des douze actuels, pour passer Genin. L'Hokage pensait qu'il diminuerait ainsi la mort de Genin, et pousserait certains enfants trop impatients à travailler davantage en classe. Encore trois ans supplémentaires... Naruto était frustré, mais il l'accepta. Au final il aurait plus de temps pour s'entraîner. Il fronça des sourcils à cause de sa classe bruyante et retourna à son rouleau.

.-.

Naruto permit à l'eau fraîche de se déverser sur lui alors qu'il palpait la zone manquante de son œil. Parfois il pouvait encore sentir la douleur fantôme du couteau le lacérant. Il serra les poings, puis prit une calme inspiration et retira sa tête de l'eau torrentielle. Ô Combien il haïssait les villageois de Konoha. Il ferma le robinet et sortit de sa douche, l'eau coulant autour de son corps. Il attrapa une serviette et l'enroula autour de sa taille avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Il s'arrêta sur les vêtements orange et les jeta à la poubelle. Il était temps d'adopter un nouveau style.

.-.

Il s'observa dans le miroir et sourit légèrement. Il portait un long short flottant recouvert de poches qui lui tombait aux genoux. Il avait remplacé ses sandales par des chaussure noires de combat avec une légère couche d'acier au bout des orteils. Son T-shirt noir avait été remplacé par un blanc avec une croix noire sur le côté du buste. Il avait aussi acheté une fine veste noire qui lui tombait au milieu des reins. L'ensemble était assez confortable avec de longues manches bouffantes s'arrêtant au bout des doigts pour cacher sa main et les sceaux visibles. Elle était ouverte laissant voir son T-shirt blanc. De plus l'intérieur possédait le motif d'un diamant. L'intérieur était couvert avec de large poche où il pouvait y dissimuler des choses utiles. Il avait aussi acheté un chapeau noir et blanc à rayures. Il avait même trouvé un cache œil noir avec une ligne blanche et le centre décoré avec des diamants cousus dans des couleurs variés. Il sourit à son reflet et se surprit à l'apprécier.

.-.

Naruto regarda l'ANBU faire demi-tour dans la forêt alors qu'il laissa tomber son sac à dos. L'Académie était fermée pour l'été. L'Hokage avait promis de lui envoyer des provisions par l'intermédiaire d'un ANBU chaque semaine puisque Naruto lui avait demandé à rester dans la tour pour les deux prochains mois. Il sourit à sa nouvelle maison, puis il joignit ses mains et fabriqua treize kages bunshins. Le Kyuubi lui avait expliqué, qu'ainsi il pouvait apprendre les sceaux plus rapidement, mais c'était une très bonne technique. Il ne l'avait montré à personne pour l'instant. Il commença à donner ses ordres à ses clones aux alentours, les éparpillant dans les différentes parties de la tour pour commencer à nettoyer. Il en fit d'autres pour commencer à travailler sur des exercices de contrôle du chakra qu'il avait lu dans des parchemins de la bibliothèque. Il souriait joyeusement alors qu'il les regardait partir travailler. Puis il se laissa chuter au sol pour commencer quelques étirements. Le point génial avec les kages bunshins, c'étaient qu'ils pouvaient transmettre des informations et bouger facilement, seulement ils n'avaient aucune force physique.

.-.

Naruto dépeça et éviscéra calmement le lapin, le posant au-dessus du feu pour le cuire. Il avait commencé à pratiquer ses compétence de survie. La forêt de la mort était parfaite pour ça. Il fut un peu inquiet que les créatures l'attaquent, mais il découvrit qu'elles l'ignoraient, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là, et il en fut plutôt satisfait. C'était vraiment étrange, il était tombé juste au fond d'une fosse de loup géant et toute les mères vinrent pour ramasser leurs petits avant de s'éloigner sans lui lancer un seul coup d'œil, comme s'il était leur égal. Il trouva cela bizarre, mais ça ne fit que rendre les choses plus simples. Il avait appris le chemin pour entrer et sortir de la forêt et pouvait maintenant aller et venir comme il l'entendait. C'était très libérateur.

.-.

Naruto essuya la transpiration qui perlait sur son front alors qu'il finissait son dernier exercice. Il laissa s'échapper un profond soupir et contempla la cour silencieuse. Il avait changé le paysage autour de la clairière dans laquelle était la tour. La vue était très différente d'avant, avec une pelouse tondue et touffue, plus de branche ou d'arbuste mort. Il avait même commencé à construire une large clôture en bois pour protéger sa clairière. Il n'en avait pas besoin pour les grands animaux, mais ceux stupides tels que les lapins étaient ennuyants... Comment survivaient-ils encore dans cette forêt il aimerait bien le savoir…

Derrière la tour, il y avait une porte menant à un sentier en direction du village, mais ce n'était qu'une forêt ordinaire. Naruto avait commencé un grand jardin dans la cour, une autre raison pour la clôture. Foutus lapins, Naruto haïssait les lapins.

Il avait aussi trouvé un onsen (source d'eau chaude naturel) dans l'aile nord de la tour, au rez-de-chaussée, à l'écart des regards. Il avait commencé à le nettoyer et à planter des plantes entre les rochers. L'endroit était protégé par un plafond de verre. L'ensemble de la tour semblait complètement étanche, avec seulement quelques petites fenêtres, mais il avait trouvé des Genjustus recouvrant la plupart des fenêtres. Ils étaient nombreux. Toute la face Est du rez-de-chaussée était vitrée. Il avait commencé une verrière à cet endroit. Il avait aussi appris que seul la moitié du rez-de-chaussée était utilisé lors des examens. Elle contenait une arène, quelques salons, et un grand réfectoire. Naruto avait la plupart du temps laissé cette zone de côté.

Les lieux avaient été rangés avec soin. Il n'y avait plus qu'à les dépoussiérer, laver, et aérer ainsi que faire quelques petites réparations. Il avait aussi découvert que de nombreuses pièces contenaient du matériel en bon état, donc la seule chose dont il avait vraiment besoin était d'obtenir des couvertures, des produits ménagers et ce genre de choses. Mais la meilleure partie était que personne ne venait dans la forêt de la mort. Les ANBU devaient probablement savoir qu'il avait emménagé dedans et il n'avait vu aucune trace de cet Anko. Sarutobi lui avait dit qu'il l'avait informée de sa présence ici. L'Hokage l'avait aussi prévenu, qu'il pouvait la rencontrer dans la forêt mais qu'elle ne souhaitait pas entrer dans la tour. Naruto trouva la solitude assez plaisante.

.-.

Fin du Chapitre 2

Le chat des rêves


	3. Chapitre 3 - Requête aceptée

**Kyuubi**

.-.

Naruto grattait l'épaisse fourrure blanche, faisant courir ses doigts sur les larges rayures noires. Le félin ronronnait sous ses caresses, se frottant doucement à lui avec son énorme tête. Naruto regarda à l'intérieur des yeux dorés et il sourit légèrement.

« Akira. » Dit-il doucement. « Je vais t'appeler Akira. »

Le félin était ravi… Si les ronronnements servaient d'une quelconque indication.

« Tu veux t'entrainer avec moi ? » Demanda-t-il au grand tigre blanc.

Celui-ci eut un rictus paresseux. Naruto n'était pas surpris mais il comprenait. Ce n'était définitivement pas un tigre ordinaire. Il était aussi grand que le plus haut des chevaux, mais en plus dangereux… Il lécha sa main et Naruto aperçut les énormes crocs blancs cachés derrière les babines.

« Je pense que nous serons de très bon ami. » Dit-il souriant alors qu'il se remit à caresser sa tête duveteuse.

Le tigre poussa un puissant ronronnement.

.-.

Naruto jeta un œil au démon tandis qu'il redessinait le sceau sur le rouleau pour la cinquième fois.

« **Encore raté ! »** Susurra Kyuubi.

Son sceaux disparut avec un pop pour être remplacer par un autre, déjà complété. Naruto l'étudia renfrogné. Il soupira et pris le sceaux vierge pour essayer de le dessiner. Il ne savait pas comment le Kyuubi pouvait juste imaginer un sceau et le faire apparaitre. Il pouvait contrôler le paysage de son esprit au même degré, mais pour apprendre ça, Naruto devait actuellement faire le travail alors que Kyuubi devait juste l'imaginer et il apparaissait. Il jeta un regard au Kyuubi et retourna sur son sceaux.

.-.

« Donc tu disais que j'avais un Kekkai Gentai. » Dit Naruto

 **« Oui. »** Répondit Kyuubi tranquillement.

« Et la seule raison pour laquelle je ne l'ai pas encore activé, c'est à cause du sceau qui t'enferme, celui-ci garde au loin le chakra démoniaque. »

 **« Oui. »**

« Et tu dis que toutes les personnes possèdent des Kekkai Gentai sont juste les descendants de certain clan, auquel les démons ont donné une petite quantité de leurs sangs, juste assez pour avoir une habilitée unique.

 **« Oui. »**

Les lèvres de Naruto s'étirèrent face à tant d'ironie.

« Donc nous avons juste à doucement altérer le sceau et j'obtiens le Kekkai Gentai de ma mère ?

 **« Oui. »**

Naruto lui offrit un sombre sourire.

« Et je serai alors capable de mieux utiliser ton chakra. M'en servir jusqu'au quatre queux sans perdre le contrôle ? »

 **« Oui. »**

« Mais si nous ne faisons pas cela alors quand j'utiliserai ton chakra, je serai tellement adapté au sceau que cela me semblera être du poison ? »

 **« Oui. »**

«… Si je fais ça j'obtiens mon Kekkai Gentai, j'ai accès à ton chakra, des sens surdéveloppé, des canines pointu et des ongles griffus. »

 **« Oui. »**

« Allons altérer ce putain de sceau ! »

Le Kyuubi lui offrit un sourire carnassier.

.-.

Naruto s'étudiait dans le miroir. Des ongles tranchants ornaient ses mains, d'environ deux pouces de longs et coupant comme des rasoirs. Des petits crocs poussaient à travers ses gencives, tranchants et puissants. Ses cheveux qui se dressaient autrefois comme des piques, poussaient maintenant un peu plus élégamment. Il avait perdu les rondeurs naturelles de l'enfance et paraissait plus maigre. Si vous regardiez fixement dans son œil bleu vous pouviez aussi voir que la pupille était plus fendue qu'auparavant. Il semblait vide et morne. Il grimaça.

.-.

Naruto gémit une nouvelle fois de douleur alors qu'il retombait sur le sol dur de la forêt. Des poids de deux cents kilos chacun était attachés à tous ses membres. Il ne pouvait même pas se lever. Bien que ce ne serait plus un problème dans un moment. Tous ses muscles se déchiraient avant que Kyuubi ne les soignent, les rendant plus puissant, puis le cycle recommençait. Naruto s'habituant petit à petit aux poids de chaque membre. Quand Kyuubi eut terminé, il était en mesure de soulevé les poids, et s'il continuait de les porter régulièrement, il ne pèserait bientôt plus très lourd. Et une fois retirés il se sentirai léger. Très léger. Il entendit un os se brisé et jura.

« Je t'emmerde Kyuubi !Tu n'as jamais dit quoique ce soit à propos de mes os.

 **« Hé bien je pense que lorsque je travaillais sur tes muscles tes os servaient de fortifiant. »**

« Bâtard. »

 **« Quel langage. »** Se moqua le renard.

Naruto grogna seulement et glapi alors qu'un autre os cassait.

.-.

Naruto s'assit et écouta. Le Kekkai qu'il avait hérité de sa mère était particulier. Contrairement aux Inuzukas et aux Aburames il ne pouvait pas comprendre le langage des animaux. Mais les animaux écoutaient tous ses ordres comme s'il était leur chef. De plus aucun animal ne l'avait attaqué ou lui avait montré de l'irrespect, un peu comme s'il était leur alpha…

Il pouvait parler avec eux et eux pouvaient le comprendre mais il ne pouvait pas les comprendre. Quelque fois ils pouvaient lui envoyer des idées, quand il souhaitait savoir quelques choses il recevait brièvement une image claire avec des odeurs et des sens autre que les siens, mais jamais de mots. Une fois il avait demandé à un oiseau la direction vers une rivière. Il reçut une brève image d'une plante sentant l'eau et il eut le sentiment que cela signifiait à gauche. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il avait su la direction, mais il était parti et il avait trouvé assez facilement un chemin. C'était une des choses curieuses qui lui arrivait.

Quelque chose d'inexplicable était aussi arrivé quand le sceau avait été altéré. Il avait gagné un second Kekkai Gentai venant de son père. Kyuubi avait été aussi choqué que lui quand il était apparu. Le Kekkai lui donnait un pouvoir supérieur sur le vent. Il pouvait faire beaucoup de chose avec celui-ci, même si parfois l'élément avait sa volonté propre. Le vent transportait de nombreuses choses dans son courant odeur, chant, rumeur, sentiment, sensations. De si nombreuses portes s'étaient ouvertes à lui.

Naruto avait vite essayé de maitriser ses Kekkais Gentais et ce qui c'était avéré étonnement simple. Il y allait à l'intuition. Il avait aussi travaillé à utiliser le chakra de Kyuubi. Le démon avait altéré son corps juste assez pour qu'il puisse se servir du chakra sans se faire trop de mal. Bien qu'il ne s'en soit pas servi souvent. Mais c'était du chakra démoniaque, et il était humain. Après son corps avait été changé, il s'est vu accédant à des vitesses impossibles pour un humain lambda. C'était palpitant de bondir à travers les arbres comme un éclair. Il était aussi plus fort que ses neuf ans ne le faisait penser. Avec la vitesse venait de nouveaux avantages. Il pouvait venir à sa tour quand il le voulait puisque le trajet ne lui prenait plus très longtemps maintenant.

Il était toujours resté dans la forêt de la mort (ou la forêt du démon comme les villageois l'appelaient désormais) cependant il n'avait pas été à l'académie. Il séchait aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait, n'y allant que le minimum requis pour passer. C'est pour cette raison qu'on l'appelait le dobe de Konoha. Avec le fait qu'il refusait d'utiliser ses techniques en face des autres élèves et professeurs. Il voulait garder ses habilitées secrètes. Certain avait essayé de l'expulser pour ça, mais puisqu'une majorité d'élève, filles et garçons, obtenaient des notes médiocres dans les combats physiques mais était pourtant toujours là. Le conseil civil ne pouvait donc pas l'expulser pour ce motif.

Le Hokage lui avait aussi remis tous les sceaux et travaux de ses parents. Naruto passait désormais tout son temps à s'entrainer, lire, sécher l'académie, et explorer la forêt. Il était libre et heureux. Dans sa forêt, il était loin de ces connards de villageois. Le conseil avait essayé de le chasser de la tour une fois. Cependant puisque le testament de sa mère l'y autorisait, ces enfoirés avait été bloqués net. Bien que pour cela, Sarutobi et lui avaient eu à révéler qui était sa mère. Le Conseil était légèrement plus aimable depuis. Ils n'avaient jamais été informés qu'elle avait été avec son père, et le conseil suspectait juste qu'elle était tombée enceinte par accident. Ni Sarutobi ni Naruto ne les avaient corriger. Mais même suite à cela, Naruto était content.

.-.

Naruto fixait la femme qui souriait avec mépris alors qu'il marchait dans la rue. Il haïssait ces expéditions de shopping mensuel. Il faisait poussé tous les végétaux et chassait sa viande mais il avait toujours besoin de chose comme le riz. Son potager était maintenant un grand succès, prouvant ainsi que Naruto avait la main verte. Chasser était devenu facile. Même s'il avait un lien avec les animaux, lui et eux comprenait que c'était le cercle de la vie et n'avait jamais aucun regret. Même dans la forêt de la mort vous pouviez trouver des animaux ordinaire comme des lapins et des cerfs, même s'ils étaient un peu plus rapide ou large que les normaux.

Naruto fut sorti de ses pensées par la porte qui lui claqua à la tête. Son œil se rétrécit et il se tourna vers une autre épicerie. Il se glissa dedans avant que l'homme ne puisse verrouiller sa porte et attrapa un sac de riz, de la farine, du lait et certaines autres petites choses. Il les posa sur le comptoir et regarda vers l'adolescent derrière jusqu'à ce que l'enfant soit assez effrayé pour compter ses courses. Une chose qu'il aimait à propos des jeunes étaient qu'ils n'étaient pas assez âgés pour connaitre le Kyuubi et assez jeune pour qu'il puisse paraître intimidant, alors que les enfants de son âge avaient été conditionner contre lui par leurs parents.

Il envoya au jeune un regard blasé alors qu'il prenait ses sacs et marchait vers la porte. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la place du marché, il fut accueilli par des regards noirs. Il jeta un œil derrière lui, perturbant certaines personnes avec l'œil de verre présent dans son orbite. Il avait juste tourné dans une ruelle sombre quand ses instincts l'obligèrent à se baisser. Un kunai passa là où s'était trouvé sa tête. Il posa ses sacs et se releva pour se trouver face à face avec un chunnin. L'homme avait un kunai dans sa main et le pointait vers lui. Naruto esquiva et roula plus loin sortant son propre kunai.

Il esquiva une troisième attaque et frappa le chunnin au col de sa veste. L'homme gémit de douleur et Naruto prit cette opportunité pour utiliser toute sa vitesse et passer sous sa garde. Il fouetta l'air avec sa lame et senti la peau au contact du métal. Il se tint calmement droit alors que l'homme gargouillait et tombait au sol, mort, sa gorge tranchée. Naruto essuya calmement un peu de sang sur sa joue et jeta un dernier regard au corps. Il se moquait du fait qu'il venait de tuer un homme pour la première fois. Il ne se laisserai plus jamais attaquer sans réagir. Par personne dans ce pathétique village.

Naruto senti un frémissement parcourir son corps et sut que Sarutobi était en train de le regarder à travers sa boule de cristal. Il avait un sixième sens pour ces choses Il prit calmement ses courses et s'éloigna sachant que le Hokage prendrait soin de régler cette affaire. Il souhaitait juste retourner dans sa forêt où il serait hors de vue de l'orbe. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas Sarutobi, mais il pouvait déjà voir le visage du vieil homme. Fatigué, empli de regret et coupable. Il détestait le faire sentir coupable.

.-.

Naruto enlevait lentement la terre de son pantalon et de ses mains lorsqu'il vit Sarutobi arrivé.

« Bonjour jiji. » Dit-il.

Sarutobi lui sourit en regardant son jardin.

« Assez impressionnant Naruto. »

Naruto baissa sa tête en remerciement. Puis l'homme sourit et sortit d'un sceau une petite pousse d'arbre à pomme.

« Je l'ai acheté en venant ici. »

Sarutobi s'assit sur un des sofas alors que Naruto partait préparer un peu de thé. Quand il revint, il trouva le Hokage regardant le jardin et les arbres derrière la fenêtre. Naruto posa le thé sur la table basse et Sarutobi le rejoignit. Le vieil homme goûta à son thé et pâli.

« Il est délicieux ! Quelle sorte est-ce ? »

« Quelque de chose dans la forêt que j'ai trouvé. » Sourit Naruto

L'homme hocha la tête et bu une nouvelle gorgée.

« Je t'en donnerai quand tu repartiras si tu aimes.

Sarutobi le remercie et il y eu un moment de silence alors qu'il buvait. Finalement Sarutobi soupira.

« Je suis venu parler Naruto. »

Naruto acquiesça. Sarutobi venait le visiter tous les mois mais toujours à des heures tardives alors qu'il devait normalement travailler à cette heure-ci.

« Je pensais que c'est une bonne chose que tu sois heureux, mais je me demandais si tu n'étais pas trop seul. »

« J'ai les animaux. » Dit Naruto alors qu'il buvait son thé.

« Aucuns amis humains ? »

« Iruka. »

Le Hokage sourit tristement.

« As-tu essayé de te lier avec les autres étudiants ? »

« Ils sont tous hostiles envers moi. Il me voit tous comme un lourdaud et un détestable dobe. Je ne suis pas rien de tout cela. Je suis plus fort, plus intelligent, mais ils ne voient pas ça. » Dit Naruto simplement.

Ils y eu un silence embarrassant.

« Je suis désolé. » Demanda Sarutobi.

Naruto savait de quoi il parlait et toucha le cache œil.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute » Dit-il simplement et avec gentillesse.

L'homme donna un sourire fatigué.

« Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable

Encore un silence. Puis le Hokage se leva.

« Je vais rentrer. »

« Je te retrouve à la porte. Et je vais te donner un peu de thé.

Le Hokage sourit et ses yeux s'éclaircir.

« Je pensais avoir senti des cookies quand je suis rentré.

Naruto roula son œil.

« Oui j'ai fait des cookies. »

Sarutobi fit la grimace. Le vieil homme était tombé amoureux de sa cuisine. Il se précipita dans la cuisine et attrapa une assiette de cookie et quelques feuilles de thés. Il les tendit au Hokage et le regarda s'éloigner. Alors il retourna à son jardin. Il avait un arbre à planter.

.-.

Naruto fixait l'arme depuis cinq minutes. Il fit courir un doigt dessus et sourit légèrement. Le manche en bois était presque aussi grand que lui. La partie inférieure avait une petite lame en diamant souder au bois. La partie supérieure faisait un pied de large, constitué d'une pièce de métal aussi grande que son avant-bras. Il semblait que l'acier avait la forme d'une feuille, il était plat et tranchant. C'était une arme mortelle.

« Je la prend. » Dit-il.

Le forgeron acquiesça pour seul réponse et la plaça avec les autres armes. Il était neutre envers Naruto, il ne se préoccupait pas de sa sécurité, cela voulait dire qu'il ne voudrait pas le sauver mais qu'il ne l'attaquerait pas non plus. Naruto aimait cette attitude. Il prit ses nouvelles armes et avec un salut moqueur marcha vers l'extérieur souriant béatement.

.-.

Naruto collectait des herbes et des plantes dans une clairière de sa forêt quand un ANBU apparu dans la clairière. Naruto senti un frisson passer à travers son corps et se leva prudemment, regardant l'homme avec suspicion.

« Est- ce l'Hokage qui t'a envoyé ?

« Non. » Dit l'homme franchement.

Il fit un pas en avant et Naruto en fit un en arrière.

« Je suis ici pour te tuer, démon. »

Vous pouviez entendre le rictus malveillant dans ses mots. Naruto trébucha en soulevant sa lance et attaqua le premier. L'homme se mit juste à rire alors qu'il parait facilement la frappe. Naruto savait qu'il ne pouvait espérer tuer un ANBU. Donc il poussa un bruyant cris. Alors l'ANBU se jeta sur lui, lui entaillant la poitrine avec un katana. Naruto recula, sa main se portant à plaie alors que la douleur le transperçait. Puis l'ANBU planta un kunai en plein milieu de sa poitrine. Naruto se gela avant de tomber à genoux et de cracher du sang. L'homme au-dessus de lui poussa un rire ravi.

« Prend ça démon ! » Cria t'il.

Naruto regarda vers lui, son œil se devenant rouge alors ses marques de moustaches noircissaient. L'homme fit un bond en arrière.

« Je savais que tu étais le démon ! Une fois que je l'aurais dit au Hokage il verra son erreur ! » Dit l'homme sévèrement.

Juste à ce moment un loup à peu près aussi grand que l'ANBU lui-même, se jeta sur l'homme. L'ANBU gémit seulement une fois avant que le loup gris lacérât sa gorge. Naruto retira vite l'épée de son torse pendant que Kyuubi le soignait. Il haleta sur ses genoux alors qu'il attendait que la plaie se referme. La plaie à travers lui guérit plus vite mais le coup de sabre fut plus lent. Il se mit sur ses pieds après un moment et utilisa son arme comme une canne. Il bougea jusqu'à l'ANBU et le loup recula pour qu'il puisse déposséder l'homme de ses armes. Après que ce fut fini le loup le dévora ignorant même ses vêtements. Naruto se retourna et se dirigea vers sa tour.

.-.

Naruto caressa l'oiseau sur son bras et accrocha la lettre à sa jambe.

« Emmène ça à la large tour rouge dans le village. » Dit-il.

L'oiseau poussa un bref gazouillement avant de prendre son envol. Naruto le regarda et sourit. Il avait été trop confiant. Il n'aurait pas faire confiance à quelqu'un exempté le Hokage. Il pouvait réparer l'erreur toutefois. Il avait ordonné à tous les animaux dans la forêt d'attaquer quiconque autre que lui et le Hokage. Peu pourront en sortir vivant. Il eut un sourire noir et demanda doucement à l'ours derrière lui s'il avait des idées sur comment gérer les intrus.

.-.

.-.

Le Hokage fixa tristement la lettre alors qu'il renvoyait le petit oiseau. Il leva les yeux fatigués pour tomber sur les deux chefs de clan dans son bureau.

« Oui Tsume, Shibi ? Demanda t'il.

Ils s'avancèrent doucement. Quand il paraissait fatigué et triste, il pouvait rendre n'importe qui coupable.

« Eh bien Hokage-sama, nos clans d'animaux agissent bizarrement. » Dit Tsume.

Sarutobi eu un frisson.

« Tous nos chiens sont souvent trouvé en train de regarder vers l'ouest (la direction de la forêt de la mort), et ils ne s'approchent pas à moins d'un kilomètre de la forêt de la mort. Comme s'ils savaient quelques choses que nous ne savions pas. »

« La même chose avec nos insectes. » Dit Shibi.

« Et quand nous les forçons à aller près de la forêt ils semblent aussi près à aller dedans comme s'ils ont un vieil ami dedans. »

Sarutobi tira calmement sur sa pipe et regarda à travers la fenêtre un moment.

« Naruto m'a mis en garde que toute personne entrant dans la forêt mourrai. Il a demandé à tous les animaux d'en être les gardiens. »

Tsume s'étrangla

« Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ?! »

« Il a éveillé le Kekkai Gentai de sa mère.

La mâchoire de Tsume tomba avec un bruit sec. Alors Shibi parla.

« Dans ce cas nos animaux savent ça. »

« Oui. Je suppose qu'ils agissent différemment parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas sentir sa présence, et savent ses mots par la bouche d'autre animaux.

Il y eu un moment de silence.

« Merci de nous avoir dit cela Hokage-sama. » Dit Tsume.

Elle paraissait être profondément dans ses pensées alors qu'elle s'inclinait et partait. Shibi la suivit silencieusement. Sarutobi soupira tristement.

.-.

.-.

Naruto fit rouler la flûte dans sa main. Ce n'était pas vraiment une flûte. Elle était en argile, avec un creux ovale et plein de trou. Quand il soufflait dedans, elle faisait un son étrange, tous ressemblaient à le hululement du hibou. Naruto aimait bien ce son. Il était paisible, calme et fluide. Il était aussi agréable à l'oreille. Il sourit légèrement à ces pensées.

.-.

Il s'arrêta et se redressa pour écouter calmement un moment. Le vent portait avec lui l'odeur du sable, de la haine et du sang. Il frémit. Le vent transportait les murmures d'un temps anciens. Très, très anciens. Soudain une brise brisa le cour du vent emportant les murmures avec lui. Il faisait un tour au moment où il vit Sarutobi assis dans la clairière. Il allait rejoindre le vieil homme quand un autre murmure effleura son oreille. Il s'arrêta redressa sa tête en écoutant. Il transportait l'image d'un ANBU, l'odeur des ours, et le son des cris. Il sourit légèrement et se retourna vers le Hokage qui était en train de le regarder fixement.

« Qu'es ce que tu écoutais Naruto. »

« Le vent. » Dit Naruto facilement alors qu'une brise tirait sur ses vêtements.

« Tu as hérité du Kekkai de ton père ?! »

Naruto lui fit un simple hochement de tête. Sarutobi poussa un bref soupire alors qu'il sortait un paquet de papier.

« Ta requête a été accepté. »

Naruto sourit.

.-.

Naruto dépassa la large porte du village et s'avança sur la route en souriant légèrement.

« Tu seras prudent Naruto ? » Demanda doucement Sarutobi.

« Oui Jiji. » Dit Naruto.

Le vieil homme sourit à peine rassuré.

« Tu connais la raison pour laquelle le conseil autorise cela est parce qu'il espère que tu mourras. »

Naruto acquiesça et palpa sa lance. Le Hokage ébouriffa ses longs cheveux et lui sourit.

« Bonne chance Naruto. »

Naruto donna à l'homme une dernière étreinte puis s'éloigna sur la route, laissant doucement les murs derrière lui. Il avait un an et demi. Un an et demi à l'extérieur de Konoha libre de toute contrainte.

.-.

Fin du chapitre 3


	4. Chapter 4 - Jours Désoeuvrés

Salut tout le monde! Désolé pour le retard, mais les examens sont enfin finis!

 _Résumer du chapitre précédent: Naruto subit une opération du docteur Kyuubi et recouvre le Kekkai de sa mère et de son père. Pendant qu'il fait ses courses en ville, il se fait attaquer par un Chunnin, puis par un ANBU dans la forêt. Sauvé de justesse par un loup, il décide de tuer quiconque rentrera désormais dans sa forêt. Finalement Sarutobi lui annonce que son souhait de quitter le village pendant 1 an et demi est accepté par le conseil._

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Naruto fixait le groupe de bandits. Soudain il enleva son manteau, dévoilant un tatouage recouvrant son bras gauche. Il partait de son poignet et s'enroulait autour du bras jusqu'à son épaule comme les anneaux d'un serpent. Il était constitué d'un ensemble de petit symbole géométrique. C'était Naruto qui avait inventé ce sceau. L'encre avait été mélanger avec le sang de divers animaux de la forêt. Quand Naruto l'activait il pouvait les invoquer quand il voulait.

Lorsqu'ils le virent approcher, les bandits se moquèrent de lui avec mépris. Il mordit juste son pouce et fit courir le sang au-dessus d'un symbole, et dans un léger nuage de fumée Akira arriva. Les bandits pâlir à la vue du gigantesque tigre. Naruto se contenta de monter sur le dos d'Akira et caressa le tigre. Celui-ci gronda et bondit arrivant rapidement à hauteur de ses ennemis. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, Naruto armé de sa lance décapita un homme d'un ample mouvement de bras. Puis Akira se jeta sur un petit groupe. Naruto fouetta l'air de sa lance tandis qu'Akira tuait l'homme sous ses griffes. Les cris durèrent pendant une minute jusqu'à ce que la clairière soit baignée de sang et de corps. Naruto eu un rictus et caressa Akira absentement. Il regarda le sang qui couvrait les griffes et les dents et sourit encore.

« Viens Akira, allons te nettoyer. » Dit-il.

Akira poussa un ronronnement et trotta dans la direction que Naruto pointait.

.-.

Naruto contemplait le ciel avec d'un œil ennuyé. Il était assis sur un banc, légèrement avachi dessus. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel mais le vent rendait ça supportable. Soudain une ombre le couvrit et il pencha sa tête en arrière. Une fille de quatorze ans environs se tenait au-dessus de lui, elle avait de long cheveux d'un vert profond et des yeux noisette. Elle lui fit une grimace alors qu'elle le regardait. Puis elle sortit un porte clé de sa poche. Il représentait un chat portant une petite cloche. Il le prit, ressemblant pour quelques instants à un enfant de son âge, alors la fille lui sourit. Il redressa un sourcil et elle sourit un peu plus.

« C'est un charme pour éloigner la solitude. » Dit-elle gaiement.

« Et pourquoi veux-tu me le donner ? » Demanda t-il calmement.

« Tu sembles seul. » Sourit-elle tendrement.

Naruto regarda autre part. Puis elle se tourna vers un appel. Elle lui fit un signe de la main et trottina vers deux autres enfants et un adulte. Naruto pouvait voir qu'elle était une ninja en herbe. Une Genin vue son apparence. Le petit groupe traverssa les portes du village et Naruto les regarda s'éloigner. Il baissa les yeux sur le porte clé et laissa un petit sourire grandir.

.-.

.-.

Kira savait qu'ils allaient mourir et elle était effrayée. Son Jonin sensei se battait contre Un Jonin d'Iwa et un chunnin en même temps et perdait doucement du terrain. Deux autres chunnin s'approchaient vers elle et ses coéquipiers. Ils étaient supposés effectuer une mission de livraison classé rang C ! Elle sortit un kunai, la main tremblante et se mit en position défensive. Elle était effrayée. Elle savait qu'elle était sur le point de mourir.

Soudain il y eu un éclair de lumière blanche et noir. Puis le Jonin agonisa, tombant sur le sol dans un jet de sang. Derrière lui se tenait un énorme tigre blanc ses griffes ensanglantées. Tout le monde se figea alors que le tigre se rapprochait et déchiquetait la gorge de l'homme. C'est à ce moment qu'Akira remarqua le garçon. Il était assis sur le dos du tigre brandissant une gigantesque lance. Ses yeux s'agrandir alors qu'elle reconnaissait le garçon à qui elle avait donné le porte clé. Il la regarda avec un unique œil océan avant de pousser le tigre en avant. Dans un éclair, il était sur les deux chunnin qui périr rapidement. Le tigre attaqua avec une démonstration de sa vitesse les distrayant jusqu'à ce que le garçon abattît sa lance, faisant sauter leurs têtes.

Alors que les deux morts tombaient le troisième chunnin essaya de s'enfuir. Le garçon lança sa lance avec une mortelle assurance et l'homme tomba avec un cri. Le garçon glissa du tigre pour aller récupérer sa lance alors que le tigre lui-même commençait à arracher des morceaux de viande au ninja sous ses griffes. Kira entendit un de ses équipier vomir son repas devant le spectacle brutal. Kira ne pouvait pas lever ses yeux du garçon. Il ne pouvait pas avoir plus de treize ans. Pourtant son visage semblait beaucoup plus vieux et son œil si las. Il était en train d'essuyer sa lance sur les vêtements d'un des morts. Quand il se tourna vers elle et mit un porte clé dans sa main. C'était un chien et une clochette.

« Pour t'apporter protection. »

Et il était de retour sur son tigre et reposait sa lance sur son épaule alors que le tigre disparaissait sous l'ombre des arbres.

« Kira, je n'ai jamais été plus heureux de te voir parler à un inconnu dans un village que maintenant. » Dis-leur sensei choqué.

Kira serra juste sa paume sur le porte clé.

.-.

.-.

Naruto s'assis sur une des branches les plus basses, balançant ses jambes alors qu'il gravait des symboles sur le manche de sa lance. Sous lui Akira finissait son repas et se prélassait paresseusement au soleil. Naruto fixait la route où il s'était arrêté, lorsqu'il vit une caravane de marchant s'approcher. Il garda un œil sur eux alors qu'il continuait son travail. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent finalement assez près pour le repérer, il vit les gardes bouger vers l'avant, armes dehors et près à s'en servir.

Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il remarquait qu'aucun n'était des shinobis. Une voyante caravane fortuné et aucuns ninjas en escorte. Tsk. Alors qu'ils l'atteignaient enfin un marchant qui semblait être en charge, dix gardes, et un vieil homme s'avancèrent. Naruto tomba sans effort d'un arbre près d'Akira qui mâchouillait un os entre ses dents.

Ils faisaient probablement une scène intimidante. Un rare tigre blanc, de la taille d'un cheval, avec des crocs brillant avec du sang sur ceux de devants. Et un garçon avec un œil glacial, des moustaches tatouées, portant une vieille tunique et transportant une lance aussi grande que lui. Le vieil homme fit quelque pas et Naruto pencha sa tête juste assez pour faire cliqueter les perles dans ses cheveux. Il avait trouvé des intéressantes perles en verres dans le dernier village et en portait un peu dans ses cheveux. Ses cheveux, qui lui tombaient maintenant un pied en dessous des épaules. Il les avaient tressés, il avait fixé une boucle en métal vert qui se balançait avec des claquements.

« Akuma-sama. » Dit l'homme en s'inclinant.

Les lèvres de Naruto s'ouvrir avec excentricité. L'homme pensait qu'il était un démon.

« Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît autoriser notre passage à travers ces bois ? »

Naruto eu de nouveau un sourire bizarre. En effet, ils étaient juste à l'orée des arbres. Ils étaient aussi juste devant une bifurcation. Naruto bloquait le passage de droite, le gauche était ouvert. Les gardes à côté des deux passages était prudent regardant son arme et le tigre avec distance, peur, et un air septique. L'homme près de l'ancêtre remuait avec un air sombre. Il ne semblait pas croire que Naruto était une menace. Le vieux était sage… au moins plus qu'il ne l'était.

« Il vous est possible de passer à travers la forêt. » Dit Naruto facilement. Mais prenez le passage de gauche. »

Le vieil homme acquiesça et paraissait prêt à accepter mais le marchand s'avança en le fusillant.

« Cette route nous prendra deux jours de plus ! Et qui êtes-vous pour nous dire quoi faire insolent !

L'homme pensait-il qu'Akira et sa lance était des artifices ? Le fou.

« Fils, remet t'en à moi. Ecoute Akuma-sama. » Dit le vieil homme silencieusement, sur un ton apaisant, agrippant le bras du l'homme.

« Il n'existe pas de chose tel que les Démons ! C'est juste un sale gosse qui joue avec nous. C'est juste quelques techniques d'illusion de bébé ninja. » Renifla l'homme irrespectueusement à son père dégageant son père de son bras.

Le vieil homme s'écroula et avant que personne ne puisse le voir Naruto avait disparu. Les gardes brandir leurs armes.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Ils tournaient tous la tête pour trouver Naruto, qui tenait tranquillement le bras du vieil homme pour le stabiliser, à l'intérieur du cercle de gardes. Les gardes se retournèrent mais reculèrent nerveusement. Même le marchand ne paraissait plus aussi sure.

« Merci à vous, Akuma-sama. » Dit le vieil homme tout doucement.

Naruto sourit calmement. Le marchand le foudroya de nouveau et se tourna vers ses gardes.

« Tuez-le ainsi nous pourrons continuer notre route. »

Ils s'avancèrent ensemble. Naruto disparut avec le vieil homme pour réapparaître près du tigre. Il stabilisa le vieil homme puis s'avança vers la charge des gardes. Dans un clignement d'œil ils étaient à terre, inconscient. Naruto leva les yeux avec un éclat scintillant.

« Je suis resté calme mais tu as testé ma patience, fou que tu es. » Siffla-t-il au marchand.

Puis il disparut, réapparaissant près du marchand. Il agrippa le menton de l'homme et le tira pour qu'il soit à hauteur d'yeux avec Naruto. L'homme le regarda fixement les yeux perdu dans l'œil bleu solitaire. Naruto eu un rictus sombre.

« Et il y existe des choses tel que les Akuma. » Susurra t'il.

Il concentra du chakra de Kyuubi sur son visage faisant rougeoyer ses yeux, pousser ses canines et épaississant ses moustaches. L'homme le fixa avec terreur jusqu'à ce que Naruto retira le chakra et ne retourne à la normal. Il retourna vers le vieil homme qui le fixa calmement.

« Puis-je vous demander Akuma-sama, pourquoi nous ne pouvons prendre le passage de droite ? »

Naruto lui fit un petit rictus.

« Il y a un groupe de bandits qui attend pour vous embusquer deux-cents mètre plus bas sur la route. »

Tous ce qui l'entendirent tombèrent en arrière de surprise.

« Comment le savez-vous ? » Se risqua quelqu'un.

Naruto bougea absentement vers le corps devant Akira.

« C'est leur sentinelle. »

Ils reculèrent tous excepté le vieil homme qui s'inclina vers lui.

« Merci à vous Akuma-sama. »

Naruto eu un rictus au coin des lèvres. Puis le vieil homme se hâta vers la caravane et rentra à l'intérieur d'un wagon. Il revint un moment plus tard avec un petit sac improvisé. Il le tendit à Naruto en s'inclinant légèrement. Naruto le pris, défaisant le sac fait avec un bandana. A l'intérieur se trouvait une grande quantité de perles, certaine faite avec du verre et même quelques une en argent avec un généreuse quantité de monnaie et une chaîne en argent. Il y avait aussi un couple de bâton en bonbon. Beaucoup de gens pensait que les démons aimaient le sucre. Naruto fit une grimace et rangea rapidement les offrandes dans son manteau et fourra un bandana en soie vert dans sa manche. Alors qu'il faisait ça son manteau s'étira montrant le début de son tatouage. Le vieil homme s'étrangla alors qu'il vit le sceau en spiral du tatouage.

« Un sceau. » S'exclama le vieil homme

Naruto lui fit un sourire carnassier. Puis il sifflota. Akira se levant paresseusement faisant reculer les hommes. Le respect de Naruto pour le vieil homme grandit lorsque qu'il ne le vit ni reculer ni tressaillir alors que le tigre marchait droit vers eux. Naruto bondit sur son dos et regarda le groupe.

« Prenez à gauche. Je m'assurerai que les bandits ne vous gênent pas. Bonne chance, vieil homme. »

« Et bonne chance à vous Akuma-sama. » S'inclina le vieil homme.

Naruto guida Akira et en un éclair ils avaient disparu dans la foret. Le vieil homme rassembla les autres et la caravane s'avança sur le chemin de gauche.

.-.

Naruto attrapa facilement la main essayant de se glisser dans sa poche et se tourna vers le voleur. Une petite fille avec des yeux marrons ternes et des cheveux marrons qui semblait terrifiée. Naruto chercha dans son manteau, toujours en tenant son poignet. La fille ferma ses yeux et se tassa sur elle-même. Naruto sortit un petit sceau qui contenait une ration de nourriture et de l'argent. Après un moment elle ouvrit ses yeux et écarquilla les yeux devant le sceau.

« Ouvre le et presse ta main sur le symbole noir. » Dit-il simplement le glissant dans sa main et relâcha son poignet.

Elle sera le sceau près d'elle et parti en courant.

' **Et dire que je pensais que tu ne te sentais concerné par personne.'** Se moqua Kyuubi.

« Si je ne me sentais pas concerné alors pourquoi est-ce j'ai fait ces choses ? » Fut tout ce qu'il dit **.**

Puis il se retourna et s'éloigna.

.-.

Fin du chapitre 4

Le chat Chatpentier


	5. Chapter 5 - Entrée en scène de Kimimaro

Kimimaro pencha doucement sa tête alors qu'il regardait son reflet dans l'eau. Défait, seul, les yeux hagards. Il releva sa tête pour regarder par-dessus l'étang immobile quand quelque chose attira son regard. Une fleur. Elle était petite, argentée et solitaire. Il se tint au-dessus d'elle l'examinant scrupuleusement. Elle était seul, comme lui. Etait-il comme cette fleur ? Elle était de la même couleur que ses cheveux, et elle était faible. Il fixa le vide. Qu'est-ce qu'il haïssait se sentir faible. Il alla cueillir la fleur avec un couteau en os quand une petite main attrapa son poignet. Il fixa avec surprise la petite figure en face de lui. Le garçon était au mieux deux ans plus jeune que lui. Il avait des cheveux blonds et raides, un œil bleu océan, un cache-œil et portant une tenue usée. Il regardait Kimimaro avec un visage inexpressif.

« Laisse là. Elle ne vivra pas longtemps de toute façon. »

Kimimaro se recula et permis à l'os de rentrer dans sa main. Il fixa le garçon avec respect. Il pouvait la voir. Il pouvait voir la force dans son regard. Il pouvait voir la douleur qu'il avait en lui et la force qu'il utilisait pour la contenir à l'intérieur. Il pouvait voir la puissance de ce garçon.

« Quel est ton nom. » Demanda le garçon.

« Kaguya Kimimaro. » Répondit-il.

« Hmm. J'ai entendu que les Kaguya avait été tous exterminés. »

« J'ai survécu. »

Le garçon s'approcha et caressa doucement sa joue pâle. Kimimaro fondit sur place. Aucune personne de son village ne lui avait jamais montrer une once d'attention ou demander son nom. Il appuya sur la main. Une autre main toucha son visage pâle et le força à regarder dans un œil bleu profond.

« Voudrais-tu rester avec moi Kimimaro ? »

Kimimaro tomba sur ses genoux et fixa les vingt centimètres le séparant des yeux du garçons.

« Tu me laisserais ? Bégailla-t-il.

Il voulait aller avec le garçon qui lui avait montré de la sympathie. Il n'avait rien fait pour lui. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'il pouvait être un mirage. Il ne voulait pas que le garçon le laisse seul de nouveau.

« Oui. Le veux-tu aussi ? »

« S'il te plaît. » Bredouilla-t-il. « Je ferai tout pour toi. »

Il savait qu'il était triste de voir que sa loyauté puisse être achetée aussi facilement, avec juste un mot gentil et une caresse. Mais il n'avait jamais eu ni l'un ni l'autre. Le garçon sourit un peu, une légère commissure au coin des lèvres.

« Lève-toi Kimimaro. Tu n'es pas mon servant. »

« Je ferai n'importe quoi. Répéta-t-il. Laisse-moi juste être avec toi. »

Le garçon sourit. Kimimaro ferma ses yeux alors qu'il senti une main ébouriffer ses cheveux. Même s'il pouvait voir qu'il était plus âgé, quand il regardait le garçon il se sentait comme un enfant devant un ancien. Ses souffrances n'était même pas caché à ce garçon.

« Quel est ton nom ? » Demanda-t-il les yeux abattu.

« Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. » Se présent a-t-il doucement

Soudain le garçon siffla. Un énorme tigre blanc glissa des arbres retombant doucement sur l'herbe. Kimimaro n'avait même pas tressailli. Il faisait confiance au garçon. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il sentait juste qu'il le pouvait. D'ailleurs si le garçon le tuait il pourrait au moins quitter ce monde cruel. Le garçon le secoua gentiment alors qu'il restait statique. Puis le garçon bougea en direction du tigre et bondit sur son dos. Kimimaro se demandait s'il devait courir derrière lui. Il pensait le vouloir. Lorsque que le garçon lui tendit une main.

« Viens Kimimaro. »

Kimimaro fit un pas hésitant vers le tigre et attrapa la main.

« Oui Naruto-sama. » Souffla-t-il.

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche à l'entente du titre, puis la referma un rictus se formant sur ses lèvres. Ensuite Kimimaro fut tiré sur la bête blanche, derrière son maître.

.-.

.-.

Naruto leva la tenue pour que Kimimaro la voie. Le garçon de quinze ans la regarda avant de le regarder.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

« Oui. » Dit Naruto.

« Je la prends dans ce cas. »

Naruto le regarda pensivement. Il était loyal. Très loyal. Ils se connaissaient seulement depuis une semaine et le mec était déjà prêt à mourir pour lui. Est-ce que j'aurai pu être comme ça ? Prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour un geste affectif, un peu d'attention. Il sorti de ses pensées et paya pour la tunique avant de pousser Kimimaro dans une cabine. Quand le Kaguya en sorti, il portait un kimono bleu profond par-dessus une fine chemise et un pantalon noir. Il portait aussi des sandales noires de ninja et deux boucles noir tenait ses longues mèches de cheveux. Naruto acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte. Le garçon le suivit instantanément comme un chiot.

.-.

Naruto fit un 360 au milieu d'un groupe de gens, sa lance tranchant les chaires et le sang volant. L'air était rempli de cris et de souffrance. Après un moment Naruto arrêta de bouger, il était trempé de sang et avait tué au final une vingtaine d'hommes. Kimimaro, derrière lui en avait tué à peu près autant et était aussi trempé du liquide rouge. Le garçon arborait toujours un visage sans expression et Naruto ne sentait aucune soif de sang émanant de lui. C'est ce qui le rendait différent des autres Kaguya. Tous ninja qui les avaient vu se battre ou les avait combattus disait que même un civil serait capable de sentir leur soif de sang et leur aura de bataille. Beaucoup appelait ça une maladie, comme si c'était une malédiction héréditaire. Kimimaro ne semblait pourtant pas en avoir hérité.

Le garçon laissa calmement son épée d'os rentrer dans son bras et se retourna vers Naruto pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas blessé. Puis il retira une flèche de sa jambe. C'était la seule chose qui aurait touché Naruto alors qu'il se jetait dans la mêlée et Kimimaro l'avait prise pour lui. Le garçon était loyal c'était une certitude. Il ne le questionnait jamais, faisant juste ce qu'il lui disait. Naruto ne regrettait pas de l'avoir pris avec lui.

.-.

« Où sommes-nous Naruto-sama ? Demanda Kimimaro.

« Coral. » Répondit Naruto

Coral était une très grande ville. Ce n'était pas la plus belle pourtant. Elle était aussi sur la côte. Il y avait des pirates, des voleuses, des ninjas-déserteurs, des bandits, des prostituées, des parieurs, et un grand nombre de personnes louches. Si tu ne connaissais pas ton chemin, ou tu n'étais pas assez fort, tu te retrouvais volé ou mort. Beaucoup de riches seigneurs venait aussi ici, avec des gardes bien sûr. Si tu cherchais quelques choses, il fallait venir ici. C'était le plus grand marché noir du continent. Naruto trouvait ça intéressant.

« Et que faisons-nous ici ? Demanda Kimimaro.

« Voir de belle chose, se relaxé, grignoté. » Dit Naruto absent.

Il avait renvoyé Akira dans sa forêt (le sceau d'invocation qu'il avait dans son bras était, bien sûr, dans les deux sens) et il rangea sa lance dans un sceau. Semblé dangereux pouvait attirer des junkies au sang-chaud et susciter l'attention. Pour le moment il ressemblait à un riche enfant avec un garde. Il avait changé de vêtement pour un yukata bleu ciel en soie avec des pantoufles légère, et un cache œil noir avec des lignes argentées. Il avait beaucoup d'argent, donc ce n'était pas complètement une fausse identité. Kimimaro portait juste ses vêtements habituels.

« Donc nous sommes juste en visite ? » Demanda le garçon confus.

« Je suppose que tu peux dire ça. »

Naruto glissa ses mains dans ses manches et descendit vers la route, Kimimaro le suivant respectueusement derrière.

.-.

Naruto gardait son visage complètement froid alors même qu'une femme tombait contre lui. Elle portait de très court vêtement montrant son ample poitrine, sa peau pâle, et ses courbes. Ses longs cheveux noirs était coiffée dans un chignon et elle ronronnait dans son oreille alors qu'elle se pressait contre son torse, s'accrochant à son cou.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un peu de fun mon mignon. Roucoula-t-elle.

Kimimaro, de l'autre côté, paraissait confus sur ce qu'il devait faire. Comme il ne savait pas si Naruto aimait la compagnie ou pas. Naruto baissa calmement son regard vers la femme avec son œil bleu borgne et elle eut un mouvement de recul, le laissant rapidement partir et trébuchant. Kimimaro le regarda calmement.

« Garde les loin de moi s'il te plaît. » Dit simplement Naruto.

Kimimaro acquiesça.

« T… » Il s'arrêta comme s'il n'était pas sûr. « Tu n'aimes pas les femmes ? »

Naruto était en partie surpris par la question. Le garçon posait rarement des questions, et jamais aussi personnel.

« J'aime autant les femmes que les hommes. Je n'aime juste pas les putes. »

Kimimaro hocha légèrement la tête et ne le questionna plus.

.-.

Naruto remarqua le regard de Kimimaro sur lui alors même qu'il entrait dans les sources chaudes. L'albinos était déjà assis dans l'eau chaude l'attendant. Le bain était vide à part eux comme il était un peu tôt. Naruto enleva juste sa serviette et se glissa dans l'eau. Il coula dans l'eau et laissa un soupir s'échapper alors que toute ses muscles tendus se relaxait doucement. Un moment plus tard, deux mains commencèrent à masser ses épaules et il laissa sortir un petit gémissement. Il demanda à Kimimaro de continuer et il senti ses muscles se relaxé doucement.

« Merci Kimimaro. » Dit-il simplement alors que le garçon continuait.

« Je ferai tout ce dont tu as besoin Naruto-sama. »

Pure loyauté.

« Tout. »

Naruto eu rictus excentrique dans un petit froncement de sourcil, un demi sourire et était relaxé. C'était bien d'avoir quelqu'un si dédié à lui, quelqu'un qui le protégerai, voyageait avec lui, était d'accord avec lui et se souciant de lui.

.-.

Naruto haussa paresseusement les épaules au voleur qui était en train de le menacer. Avant que l'homme puisse trancher sa gorge Kimimaro apparu derrière lui, plantant son propre couteau dans le dos de l'homme. L'homme cracha du sang avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Alors que l'homme mourait Kimimaro retira le couteau et l'essuya sur les vêtements de l'homme avant de récupérer toutes ses armes et richesses.

Naruto fit un bref signe de tête à Kimimaro puis il remonta la manche de son bras afin de voir son tatouage. Il chercha dans les sceaux jusqu'à trouver celui qu'il voulait. Il essuya un peu de sang dessus et dans un nuage de fumé apparu Akira. Naruto répéta le processus et un grand loup gris noir apparu, moitié moins grand qu'Akira mais toujours grand et puissant. Akira ronronna sous sa main et le loup poussa Kimimaro du museau. Son animal avait doucement été utilisé par le garçon pâle et ce loup avait été pris d'affection pour lui. Naruto sauta sur le dos d'Akira alors que Kimimaro montait sur le dos du loup.

« Nous partons vers l'est. » Annonça Naruto. « J'ai besoin de retourner à Konoha dans sept mois et il y a quelques endroits que j'ai envie de voir avant ça. »

Kimimaro baissa juste sa tête et les deux animaux pris rapidement la direction de l'est.

Fin du chapitre 5


	6. Chapter 6 - La mort de Kimimaro

Salut! Vous allez bien! Moi ça va^^ Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review, ça me fait super plaisir. Même si c'est un: "c'est cool j'aime bien", il est porteur de joie et de motivation.

Je cherche un/une bêta pour pourfendre mes fautes d'orthographe. Si quelqu'un est intéressé ou si vous connaissez quelqu'un dites le moi.

Sur ce le chapitre! Je vous laisse imaginé la suite à partir du titre...

* * *

Naruto agrippa l'épaules du garçon alors qu'il mettait pied à terre. Kimimaro commença à tousser violemment, se remettant comme il pouvait.

« Stupide fou. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas informé que tu étais malade ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je ne voulais pas vous importuner Naruto-sama. S'étrangla le garçon avant de tomber inconscient.

Naruto soupira et invoqua Akira. Il mit délicatement Kimimaro sur le dos du tigre et grimpa devant alors que le tigre partait vers la ville la plus proche.

.-.

« Je suis désolé mais je ne peux guérir ça. » Dit le docteur à regret.

Naruto fronça ses sourcils.

« La faiblesse peut être dû à un large panel de chose, été empoisonné quand jeune, une maladie inconnue des poumons, une maladie du sang, quelque chose dans ses os, ou même quelque chose d'hérité. Je ne peux pas le dire. Peut-être un ninja médical pourrait le soigner, mais je n'en suis pas un.

Naruto acquiesça brièvement.

Je lui recommanderai de ne pas trop s'en imposer. Il est assez faible pour que trop d'énergie perdu puisse lui être fatal. Je dirai qu'il lui reste un an.

Naruto plissa l'œil à cet pensée jusqu'à ce qu'il voie Kimimaro venir de la chambre d'hôpital, ignorant l'infirmière tentant de le faire retourner dans son lit. Il était penché sur sa perche alors qu'il s'arrêtait à un pas de Naruto. Il toussa faiblement et s'effondra sur ses genoux, il put donc poser sa tête dans le pli de son bras.

« Ne me laissez pas Naruto-sama. Je peux toujours être utile. Je peux toujours vous servir. »

Le docteur tint l'infirmière en retrait regardant avec intérêt la scène. Naruto caressa les cheveux blancs du garçon.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Kimimaro. Je ne te laisserai pas. »

Le garçon se relaxa la respiration profonde et tomba tout de suite endormi. Naruto releva et souleva le garçon endormi, l'installant doucement sur Akira, qui était venu directement dans l'hôpital avec lui. Personne n'essaya de l'arrêter après qu'Akira ait grogner vers eux. Le docteur les fixa alors que Naruto s'assis devant le garçon.

« J'irai trouver un médic-nin. » Dit-il simplement.

« Traiter bien le garçon. Ce n'ait pas donné à tout le monde de recevoir autant de loyauté d'une personne. » Dit le docteur sérieusement.

Naruto sourit simplement et guida Akira vers la sortie.

.-.

Le médic-nin laissa sa main se relâcher alors qu'il essuyait la transpiration de son front. Il se tourna vers Naruto près du corps inconscient de Kimimaro sur la table d'examen.

« Écoute gamin, je suis un très bon médecin mais je ne peux pas dire ce qui ne va pas. Désoler. »

Naruto le regarda juste avec irritation, posant Kimimaro sur Akira pour la énième fois. Il semblait qu'il allait devoir aller voir son dernier choix.

« Viens Akira. Nous avons une Sannin à rencontrer. »

.-.

Naruto entra dans le bar avec Akira derrière lui, ce dernier devant se tasser sous la porte pour rentrer. Aussitôt qu'il commença l'intégralité du bar se figea de peur. Beaucoup de gens payant rapidement et partant par une autre issue, seul les alcooliques et ceux qui n'étais pas trop effrayé restèrent. Naruto marcha droit vers une femme blonde et son assistante, envoyant un regard noir au barman qui s'approchait, ce qui eut pour effet de faire reculer l'homme. La femme leva calmement la tête vers lui, l'analysant, alors que la femme aux cheveux brun serrait contre elle un petit cochon. Tsunami prit une gorgée de sa boisson et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Demanda-t-elle.

Naruto mentionna Kimimaro sur le dos d'Akira. Le teint du garçon se mélangeait parfaitement avec sa tenue blanche. Tsunade fixa le garçon endormi et haussa un sourcil.

« Personne ne sait ce qu'il a, mais ça le tue. »

Elle se ragaillardi au « personne ne sait ». Elle accepterait, comme tous médic-nin, un challenge médical.

« Tu veux que moi, je le soigne lui. » Déclara-t-elle

« Je peux payer. »

Doucement elle se leva et s'avança vers le tigre. Elle toucha doucement la tête de Kimimaro, donc elle put voir son visage. Elle s'étrangla alors qu'elle reconnaissait les lignes autour de ses yeux et les points qui montrait qu'il était un Kaguya.

« J'ai entendu qu'ils étaient tous mort. Dit-elle

« Il est le dernier. » Dit simplement Naruto.

Elle le fixa de profil.

« Tu n'es pas de Mizu n'est-ce pas ?

« Elle était suspicieuse. Il sourit narquoisement.

« Non. Je ne suis pas vraiment d'un village, comme je n'ai jamais été diplômé de l'académie. »

C'était vraie. Il n'avait pas encore été diplômé.

« Bien. Suis-nous à notre hôtel. » Dit Tsunade laissant doucement aller la tête de Kimimaro.

Naruto descendit le garçon du tigre dans sa chambre et l'installa confortablement.

« Je n'avais pas entendu parler d'un contrat de tigre avant. » Dit timidement Shizune.

Naruto haussa les épaules et suivit Tsunade et la fille hors de la chambre.

.-.

Tsunade sorti de la pièce, les yeux rayonnants, un sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'elle commençait à écrire sur un parchemin.

« C'est incroyable. » Souffla-t-elle.

Naruto haussa un sourcil et demanda poliment.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Oh, il vivra. » Dit-elle absente.

Elle sourit de nouveau et continua à prendre des notes. Son assistante, Shizune arriva de l'autre chambre semblant exténuée. Elle vit Tsunade souriante penché sur ses notes et regarda vers Naruto.

« Sa maladie n'était rien de plus que son chakra et son Kekkai qui se nourrissait de son propre corps. Son Kekkai est avancé au-delà même de celui du fondateur de son clan. Il peut littéralement faire ce qu'il veut avec ses os. Normalement il y a une restriction sur ce qu'il peut faire faire à ses os, comme la largueur, combien il peut en sortir, parce que s'il en retire ou en bouge trop, il lui en manquera bien sûr beaucoup dans sa structure. Sa structure sera faible et certaine partie n'aurait pas d'os. Mais il semblerait qu'il soit capable d'instantanément faire pousser plus d'os, comme une super régénération. On n'a jamais entendu ça. » Souffla-t-elle. « Le problème était qu'il faisait si souvent pousser de nouveau os, les bougeait, en faisait de nouveau pousser, qu'il utilisait énormément d'énergie. Les Kekkai Gentai doivent utiliser du chakra mais pas autant que l'on peut le penser. Ils sont actuellement une chose normale et utilise juste nos propre force et énergie. Mais le sien était si puissant qu'il empêchait doucement son corps de fonctionner, et alors comme il ne peut pas 'désactiver' son Kekkai, celui-ci le détruisait doucement. »

Naruto acquiesça sèchement, loin dans ses pensées.

« Donc comment l'avez-vous soigné ? »

« Nous ne l'avons pas fait. »

Naruto haussa un sourcil.

« Nous avons juste soigné son corps. Cependant il retombera doucement dans cet état. Je pense que son Kekkai prendra seulement quelques années avant d'user son corps jusqu'à ce stade. Donc une fois qu'il aura forcé sur l'utilisation de son Kekkai, il usera son corps de nouveau. Il aura besoin de faire des visites fréquentes à un médic-nin à partir de maintenant. Tout ce qu'ils auront à faire sera de soigné son corps. Il apparaît que son Kekkai Gentai commence par prendre de l'énergie de ses poumons en premier, puis ses muscles, ceux qui rend ses poumons plus faibles le fatiguant rapidement. Des choses simples à soigner pour un ninja heureusement. Il a aussi besoin de manger sain et de prendre autant de vitamine qu'il peut. Autrement il ira bien. »

Naruto acquiesça, enregistrant ces informations dans sa mémoire. Puis il jeta un œil à Tsunade. Elle était occupée à recouvrir des parchemins d'encre. Il se leva finalement et s'avança vers la chambre. Il entra pour trouver Kimimaro allongé avec une assistance respiratoire, mais réveillé. Il tourna la tête vers Naruto. Celui-ci avança vers le lit et s'assis sur le bord, assez près pour caresser les cheveux de Kimimaro. Le garçon ferma ses yeux et se détendit.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda t'il.

« Bien » Répondit Kimimaro enroué.

Il y a eu un silence.

« Je suis désolé Naruto-sama. » Souffla finalement Kimimaro.

« Hmm ? »

« Je vous ai empêché de continuer votre voyage. Et je suis devenu un poids. Je les ai entendu dire que je devrai visiter un médecin régulièrement. Et je sais qui est cette femme. Cela a dû couté très cher.

Naruto ébouriffa les cheveux du garçon.

« J'ai peu besoin de l'argent, donc quel meilleur moyen que de l'utilisé pour un compagnon loyal ? »

Le garçon tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

« Je suis désolé. »

Naruto le laissa s'excuser.

.-.

Tsunade ébouriffa les cheveux de Kimimaro en ricanant. La victime la laissa faire avec un visage ravi.

« Tu es mignon gamin. »

Kimimaro lui fit les gros yeux. Naruto arriva près d'eux en portant une petite mallette.

« Ton paiement est dedans. »

Les yeux de la blonde s'illuminèrent alors qu'elle l'a pris. Elle l'ouvrit et sa mâchoire tomba. Même les yeux de Kimimaro s'agrandir.

« Putain de merde gamin ! Ou as-tu eu ça ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Naruto haussa les épaules distraitement.

« Lorsque que vous travaillé sur Kimimaro je m'ennuyais et j'ai décidé de tenter ma chance sur les machine à sous. J'ai gagné le jack pot. »

La femme choquée dans son orgueil referma la mallette la remettant doucement entre les mains de Shizune.

« C'est bon de faire affaire avec toi. » Dit-elle avec un sourire jaune.

Naruto fit un bref salut.

« En y pensant je n'ai jamais entendu ton nom sale gosse. » Dit-elle.

Naruto ricana simplement et soudain Akira apparu à côté d'eux, rodé et ils furent sur son dos en un instant. Il fit un salut moqueur à Tsunade avant de s'en aller, laissant la Sannin derrière eux.

.-.

Fin du Chapitre 6

Oups... Je me suis trompé de titre! C'était "la maladie de Kimimaro" xD

Personnellement j'adore ce perso. Bonne vacances pour ceux qui en ont! Profitez en ça dure pas!

Le chat du Chechire


	7. Chapter 7 - Prisonnier

Salut! Voilà enfin le chapitre suivant! Je me demandais si vous étiez nombreuse à avoir crues en la mort de Kimimaro!? Quelle maladresse de ma part... xD

Merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review ça fait plaisir. Sur ceux bonne lecture!

* * *

Naruto pencha sa tête pour mieux écouter le vent, tandis qu'une brise jouait avec ses cheveux et agitait ses vêtements. Kimimaro se tenait quelques mètres plus loin l'attendant pour repartir. Il vit le blond arrêter d'écouter quelques bruits d'inaudible à son oreille. Pourtant il ne le questionna pas à ce propos. C'était le business de Naruto. Après un moment Naruto se leva pour regarder au sud.

« Nous changeons de cap ! Direction Kumo. »

Kimimaro cligna une fois des yeux. Ils s'étaient dirigés dans la direction du vent jusqu'à maintenant, donc pourquoi changer de direction et retourner en arrière ? Il haussa les épaules intérieurement, et après une seconde de réflexion plus tard il suivit Naruto.

.-.

Naruto pouvait le sentir dans le vent. Les cris, les secrets cachés, l'odeur du sang, les images d'une feuille sur un bandeau. Il fronça les sourcils pensivement, regardant en direction du gigantesque village entouré d'une chaîne de montagne, niché sur l'une d'entre elles. Lui et Kimimaro marchèrent vers les portes, deux gardes baissèrent les yeux vers eux, mains sur leurs sabres. Naruto sorti son passeport, et Kimimaro suivit son exemple. Les gardes les regardèrent, rien n'était écrit, ni même listé comme ninja. Ils leurs rendirent les passeports et se reculèrent.

« Profiter bien de votre séjour à Kumo » Dit l'un des gardes et les deux compagnons passèrent la grande porte de Kumo, sans que personne ne se doute de leur présence.

Naruto fit une mimique enfantine très exagérée, et se pressa vers Kimimaro comme s'il était son frère. Les gardes ne lui jetèrent plus un regard. Une fois dans une auberge Naruto se laisser tomber dans un lit et s'assit, se concentrant. Kimimaro suivi son exemple et s'assit sur une des chaises. Soudain un clone apparu près de Naruto et Kimimaro fut surpris. Quand avait-il appris le Kage Bunshin et sans signes de mains ? Naruto vit sa surprise.

« Kyuubi. » Dit-il simplement.

L'utilisateur d'os savait pour le renard. Naruto lui avait dit quelques jours après qu'il l'eut rejoint. Le clone disparu par la fenêtre. Quelques minutes plus tard il revint avec un set de carte. Il les tendit à Naruto qui les prit, annulant son clone au passage. C'était des cartes de la ville. Beaucoup étaient pour les étrangers. Il n'y avait aucune importante route pour fuir écrite dessus, juste des aires de shopping, des restaurants, des magasins, et des auberges. Naruto pouvait quand même trouver la tour du Hokage dessus. Naruto l'étudia puis regarda par la fenêtre.

« Deux heures. »

Kimimaro acquiesça, même s'il ne comprenait pas très bien.

.-.

Naruto traversa les longs corridors de pierre comme une ombre. Il trouva bientôt la porte qu'il cherchait. Il sorti un senbon en métal de sa sacoche et déverrouilla facilement la serrure. Il entra dans la chambre, referment prudemment la porte. Il trouva sa cible enchainée à une table en métal. Du sang séchait sur la table et le sol de pierre. Une pâle silhouette recouverte de coupures sanglantes. Il s'avança vers l'homme et étudia les chaînes. Puis il les agrippa et les arracha de leurs gonds avec sa force brute. Elles cassèrent dans un bruit sec puis il mit doucement l'homme sur ses épaules. Ils étaient partis en quelques secondes.

Naruto se glissa hors de la pièce et retraversa les couloirs. Il rejoignit une seconde cellule et se glissa à l'intérieur, fermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui. Il mit l'homme sur un bureau et chercha dans les tiroirs. Il les fouilla rapidement pour finalement en retirer quelques documents qu'il rangea dans un sceau de stockage. Deux minutes plus tard ils allaient dans une autre pièce et Naruto répétait l'opération. Il avait juste terminé de sceller les parchemins quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il se tourna vers un homme massif avec des fripes noires et des cheveux bruns sauvages. L'homme lui sourit.

« Tu ne pensais pas que tu réussirais vraiment à sortir d'ici petit garçon ? » Gronda-t-il avec amusement.

Naruto le regarda de son plus mortel regard. Puis dans un clignement d'œil il avait bougé, son kunai passant à travers la gorge de l'homme.

« Tu pensais vraiment que je taperais la discute ? » Demanda-t-il au corps inerte.

Naruto était hors de la pièce avec la cible dans ses bras. Il avait fini de nettoyer le bâtiment et était en train de bondir sur le mur alors qu'il invoquait un grand nombre d'animaux. Tandis qu'ils apparaissaient autour de lui il leur dit :

« Dispersé vous et engagez-les ! Retourné à la maison s'ils sont proches de vous blesser ou de vous tuer ! »

Les animaux se dispersèrent. Akira resta pensant que Naruto monterait sur lui. Kimimaro passa à travers les gardes mort et les rejoignis sur le tigre avant de disparaître dans la nuit, passant par la partie la plus profonde de la forêt pour sortir des montagnes. Alors qu'ils avaient pris une bonne distance Naruto fit un signe avec ses mains. Derrière eux la construction fut enveloppée dans les flammes et les cris. Il poussa un hurlement et dix loups et quelques autres animaux répondirent augmentant les hurlements.

.-.

.-.

« Je ne dirai rien. Je ne dirai rien. Je ne dirai rien. » Répétait-il alors qu'il tombait inconscient.

C'était son mantra. Il ne l'arrêtera que lorsqu'il sera mort ou secouru. Il y avait plus de quatre dix-neuf pourcents de chance que ce soit la première option. Donc il le répètera jusqu'à sa mort. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il avait été capturé, mais aucune torture ne brisera ce mantra. Jamais. Il ne pouvait pas, _il ne voulait pas_. Il garderait tous ses secrets pour lui. Il ne _leur_ dira même pas son nom. « _Leur »_ , c'est-à-dire aux Kumo-nin. Ils l'avaient capturé pour obtenir des informations. Il ne leur donnera jamais. Mais il sut qu'il aura à ouvrir ses yeux bientôt, pour voir s'il était dans une cellule ou dans une salle de torture.

Quand Hayate Gekko ouvrit ses yeux il se figea à la vue de la lune et des étoiles. Il pouvait sentir l'herbe sous son corps, et la chaleur d'un feu derrière lui. Il entendit des murmures signifiant qu'il avait de la compagnie, mais tous ce qui contait à cet instant était la vue du ciel nocturne. Il ne pouvait se souvenir la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il inspira doucement l'ait pur de la forêt, ne se souciant pas de la douleur de son corps. L'air n'empestait pas le sang. Il aurait pu rester ici et s'endormir en paix.

Soudain il senti une main sur son épaule. Il leva sa tête pour voir des longues mèches blondes avec des perles fixé dans les nattes, un cache-œil noir, un œil glacial, et des tâches en forme de moustache. Son souffle s'arrêta lorsqu'il remarqua les formes du corps du jeune et la beauté qu'il possédait. Puis il le reconnu et pendant une seconde son cerveau se mit en pause. Le junchuriki de Kyuubi ... Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Il essaya d'ouvrir sa bouche pour parler mais il n'émit qu'un râle atroce. Il avait crié sous la torture, en répétant mentalement son mantra par pur volonté, sa voix était brisée maintenant.

Le garçon le fixa dans les yeux et ils s'affrontèrent quelques instants. Puis le garçon lui offrit un petit sourire. Il prit les mains de l'Hayate, celui-ci pouvait seulement le laisser faire. Des fers en acier enchainaient ses poignets et des petites pièces de chaîne brisée les relayaient entre eux. Le garçon, Uzumaki Naruto s'il ne se trompait pas, pris le bord du métal dans sa main et le tordit. Hayate ne pouvait que fixer les fers alors que le métal se brisait et qu'il libéra son poignet. Le garçon répéta l'opération avec son bras et ses jambes.

Ensuite Uzumaki disparu de sa vue un moment pour revenir avec ce qui ressemblait à une coupe d'eau et quelques habits. Il lava même délicatement le corps du Hayate meurtri, mais même doucement le Hayate cria. Tous son corps pouvait se souvenir de la cruauté des interrogatoires. Pendant un moment l'idée d'un genjutsu traversa son esprit, mais ensuite il réalisa que même eux n'utiliserai pas un genjutsu avec l'Uzumaki le secourant.

Le jeune finissait de soigner ses poignets en les enroulant dans des bandages propres. Puis il décida de laver et de bander tous ses autres blessures. Hayate resta silencieux, laissant l'adolescent nettoyer ses plaies. Quand il eut fini, il aida Hayate à s'assoir proprement contre un arbre dont ils étaient proches. Hayate pouvait maintenant voir qu'ils étaient dans une petite clairière. La chaleur qu'il avait ressenti tout à l'heure était émise d'un petit feu. Il fut surpris de voir un autre adolescent près du brasier. Ce jeune semblait avoir aux alentours des quatorze ans avec des cheveux blanc os, une peau pâle, des inquiétants yeux verts et des marques rouges.

Il jurait avoir déjà vu ces marques, mais la torture, son enferment et la sous-alimentation avait aussi diminué son esprit. Désormais seul avec le gobelet que l'Uzumaki lui avait donné. Il le porta maladroitement à ses lèvres, sa main le lançant atrocement, puis regarda le bouillon à l'intérieur. Il se força à le boire doucement, redécouvrant le goût, sans s'inquiéter que le liquide brulât ses lèvres et sa gorges en passant sur les tissus abimés. Quand il eut fini, l'Uzumaki vint lui en donner plus puis retourna à sa place. Hayate savait que même s'il avait faim son estomac ne pourrai pas en supporter plus. A la place le garçon lui tendit une jarre d'eau. Il la but doucement, se relaxant adossé à l'arbre jusqu'à ce que le blond le couvrît avec une couverture chauffante.

« Prenez du repos Hayate. Le vent m'a murmuré vos souffrances. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer.

Hayate n'eut même pas le temps de l'interroger alors qu'il fermait ses yeux et que sa conscience sombrait dans un sommeil réparateur.

.-.

Lorsque Hayate se réveilla il senti une douce fourrure sous ses doigts. La fourrure lui donna aussi le sentiment qu'il était en mouvement. Ses yeux s'ouvrir doucement à cause de la lumière ambiante, puis il vit qu'il était assis sur une fourrure blanche avec des rayures noires. Son souffle s'arrêta alors qu'il regardait l'énorme tigre sur lequel il était assis. Pendant qu'il pensait à cela, le tigre avançait entre des arbres aussi vite qu'un ninja mais avec plus de grâce. Il remarqua de petites mains qui passait de chaque côté de sa taille, dans le but de l'empêcher de tomber. Il senti un faible souffle dans sa nuque et se retourna lentement pour rencontrer l'œil de l'Uzumaki. Le garçon le dévisagea en retour. Puis il regarda vers l'avant de nouveau.

« Nous serons à Konoha dans quelques jours, resté tranquille. »

Hayate senti sa conscience s'envolé de nouveau et tomba dans un sommeil sans rêve, ni torture.

.-.

.-.

Fin du Chapitre 7

Le Chat faiseur d'oasis


	8. Chapter 8 - Dîplomé

Naruto fredonnait une étrange mélodie alors qu'il retirait la dernière mauvaise herbe de son jardin. Il avait après de nombreuses heures de travail, redonner au jardin sa gloire passée. De nombreuses plantes et fleurs possédant un bulbe s'étaient propagée sur tout le domaine. Même si un an et demi était passé peu de chose hormis le jardin avait changé. Il sourit gentiment à un large plant de pomme de terre. Elles avaient bien poussées. Les fleurs s'étaient frayées un passage, passant entre les obstacles et embellissait les allées. Pourtant il devait à regret les déplacer vers l'entrée du jardin. Afin d'éviter qu'un aspirant chunnin qui logerai dans la tour ne les détruisent.

Quand il eut fini, son jardin semblait venir d'un monde féérique. La forêt de la mort était toujours aussi dangereuse et effrayante qu'avant, mais une fois que vous passiez ses défenses, c'était un paysage haut en couleur. Des vignes avaient poussé près de la barrière en bois, donnant l'effet d'un mur de huit mètres composés de feuilles et de raisin. Il l'adorait. Les plantes montantes des vignes s'étaient aussi répandues sur les murs de la tour, il les avaient laissé faire avec la même idée en tête. Avec un climat chaud la moitié de l'année, elles avaient atteint le premier étage et se déplaçaient vers le second. Cependant il avait dù les tailler au niveau des baies vitrées et de la porte.

Une grande partie de la tour avait été envahis de poussière. Une petite brise et des fenêtres ouvertes avaient résolu le problème. Il avait aussi produit un bataillon de clone qui s'étaient attelés à nettoyer le onsen. Il n'y avait que l'arène, les chambres d'invités au premier étage, et les pièces sous surveillance utilisées pour l'examen chunnin qui étaient relativement propres.

Naruto ressentait un sentiment de bonheur et de plénitude retrouvée toucher son esprit et son cœur, alors qu'il regardait son _jardin_ , sa _tour_ , sa _forêt_ , sa _maison_. Maison… Il aimait ce mot.

.-.

Naruto survola du regard la salle de classe, ses occupants le regardait avec prudence. Ses cheveux d'or étaient coiffés en une tresse désordonnée, avec des perles faites en argent et en verre placées à intervalles irrégulier, ainsi qu'une plume de corbeau fixée entre les tresses. Son cache-œil noir avait un ruban bleu qui s'accordait avec son œil. Il portait désormais un simple short noir, des sandales en bois, un long manteau noir qui possédait lui aussi des plumes bleus cousus sur le bas du manteau, et une chemise noire en Spandex, avec des volutes bleu glace à l'intérieur du manteau (comme la veste d'Urahara dans Bleach mais sans le chapeau). Finalement il mit un collier autour de son cou. C'était une sorte d'anneau avec des petites perles en bois taillées pour ressembler à des plumes et des canines. A son oreille gauche pendait, un croc de loup. poussait

Il avait quelque peu changé en un a et demi, son corps devenant plus robuste. Ses muscles étaient fins et fragiles en apparence. Il était toujours petit pour son âge, mais on reconnaissait son âge sur son visage. Il ne semblait pas avoir quatorze ans et demi. Son regard lui conférait une apparence de Shinobi vétéran, ses mouvements étaient fluides et dangereux. Ornant chacune de ses joues figuraient trois marques de moustaches, noires et élégantes. Tout cela faisait de lui une magnifique et imposante figure. Le gentil qui attirait l'attention, mais qui pouvait te planter en un regard. De lui s'échappait aussi une aura dangereuse et sauvage. Aucun des enfants de l'Académie, et beaucoup d'autre personnes, souhaitait éviter de se confronter à lui.

Il salua la classe avec un sec hochement de tête et alla s'assoir à côté de Hyuuga Hinata alors qu'Iruka lui souhaitait bon retour parmi eux. Alors qu'il s'asseyait à la droite de la timide Hyuuga au dernier rang, il fit glisser son manteau de ses épaules sur le dossier de la chaise. Il entendit Hinata glapir de surprise et devenir rouge comme si elle l'avait détaillé de haut en bas. Vous pouviez voir tous ses muscles sous le T-shirt en spandex, mais ce n'était pas ce qui attirait le plus les regards. Ce qui attirait l'attention était les tatouages sur son bras gauche. Ils s'enroulaient autour de son bras jusqu'à son poignet. Sur son poignet droit se trouvait une bande de sceau complexes. Elle était composée de trois fines lignes et gravées en noir et rouge. Naruto foudroya du regard chaque aspirants ninja qui le fixait trop longtemps. Aucun ne fut assez brave pour le questionner à propos des tatouages et où il avait été fait.

.-.

Naruto fixait la fille, dissimulé derrière sa main. Elle était à ses yeux une nerveuse petite chose, toujours à remuer ou à rester si immobile que l'on en oubliait sa présence. Elle était réservée et timide, ne cherchant jamais à croiser le regard de personne et bégaillant à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Elle était l'exact opposé de tous les Hyuugas qu'il avait rencontré. Mais c'est ce qui attira son attention. Elle était différente. Il vérifia que le reste de la classe sortait pour retrouver leurs parents après un jour d'école. Hinata se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle, personne ne l'attendant dehors. Après quelques secondes il se retrouvait à marcher derrière elle. Elle sursauta en le reconnaissant, appuyant ses doigts les uns contre les autres.

« Je-je peux t'aider N-Naruto ? » Demanda t'elle

Il sourit doucement. Peu de gens l'appelait Naruto. Les enfants dans la classe l'appelaient dobe et les enseignants Uzumaki. Hinata était brave de continuer à l'appeler par son nom. Il ne répondit pas pourtant. Pour toute réponse il sortit une petite feuille de papier. Où était inscrit un nom et une adresse.

« Si tu souhaites devenir forte. »

Il lui tendit. Après avoir hésité quelques secondes elle prit la feuille. Elle l'ouvrit avec surprise.

« Morino Ibiki » Lut elle. « Ce-ce nom me dit quelque chose. »

Naruto eu un rictus puis disparu dans un sunshine vers sa forêt.

.-.

.-.

Ibiki fixa la jeune fille avec surprise. La petite héritière Hyuuga avait marché vers lui une minute plus tôt, et lui avait demandé de l'entrainer. Maintenant elle regardait par terre et se tripotait les doigts. Il se demandait où, par les dieux et leurs putains ! Elle elle avait trouvé le courage de lui demander... Et pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ne pas demander à une kunoichi de l'entrainer ? Quand il lui avait demander elle lui avait répondu que c'était Uzumaki qui lui avait dit de s'adresser à lui. Pourquoi diable le gaki lui avait dit de lui de s'adresser à lui ? Il savait que le gosse aimait observer ses techniques de tortures mais dire à une fille de venir vers lui pour être entrainé ? L'Héritière du clan Hyuuga en plus de ça !. Il y eu un moment de silence. Puis Ibiki eu un terrifiant rictus alors qu'il gloussait et se frottait les mains de joie. Il devrait remercier le sale gosse pour lui avoir fourni une apprentie si prometteuse.

.-.

.-.

Naruto se rémémorrait les mois passés. Il avait passé la plupart de son temps dans sa tour s'entrainant avec Kimimaro, jardinant ou étudiant. Les jours qu'il passait à l'académie il ne faisait pratiquement rien. Il se montrait juste assez pour avoir le minimum de jour requis pour passer. Il ne faisait pas plus d'effort, juste assez pour passer. Il haïssait quand les autres enfants le prenait de haut, spécifiquement le Uchihua. Un ninja étaient une image modelable. Cela signifiait de ne jamais montrer aux autres toutes ses capacités ou technique. Malheureusement peu d'étudiants de l'académie le comprenait. Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata, et lui étaient les seul à garder leurs talents cachés.

Hinata avait résolu ses problèmes de timidité. L'entrainement avec Ibiki avait été la meilleure solution pour elle. En six mois, elle avait eu la nervosité et la timidité battu hors de son corps par l'entrainement du maître en torture.. Vous pouviez voir les améliorations physiquement. Désormais elle s'asseyait droite et avec fierté. Elle parlait aussi sans bégaiement, bien qu'elle fût toujours silencieuse. Elle ne piquait plus de fard aussi souvent et pouvait maintenant aller de l'avant afin de faire des choses insoupçonnées. Vous pouviez aussi voir les influences que les mots d'Ibiki avaient eu sur elles par les nouveaux vêtements qu'elle portait. Elle avait récemment donné des attaques cardiaques à tout le monde quand elle avait changé sa garde-robe. Choquant son père au point de le réduire au silence. Naruto avait regardé la réaction depuis les toits.

Elle coiffait maintenant ses cheveux de la même façon que lui à la différence d'une boucle en métal à la fin des tresses. Elle portait des shorts noirs qui atteignaient ses genoux et pourvu de pochettes sur les hanches. Elle portait aussi un haut violet moulant par-dessus une longue chemise type filet de pêche ( _note : Besoin d'aide là, comment vous appelez ce tissus!?)_ les deux mettant en valeur sa poitrine. Autour de son cou pendait un collier violet avec une serre accroché au fil. Elle portait des chaussures de combat noires avec une lames en acier amovible sur les pointes. Elle avait aussi acheté un long Trench Coat noir ( _oui ça existe aussi chez les ninja)._ Autour de son cou pendait un collier violet avec une serre accroché au fil.

Après les premiers mois de son entrainement avec Ibiki, Naruto l'avait guidé dans la forêt de la mort pour l'abandonner à son sort. Elle avait dù se frayer un chemin pour sortir. Quand elle émargea, ce fut couverte de terre, de sang, de contusion et de bleu. Cependant elle en était sortie avec une énorme panthère violette presque noire à ses côtés. Naruto lui avait expliqué que parfois les animaux de la forêt choisissait un humain comme partenaire.

Lorsqu'elle avait vu Naruto, Hinata avait failli l'attaquer pour l'avoir abandonné, mais elle l'avait finalement regardé et s'était incliné en remerciement. Ils s'étaient ensuite assis par terre et Naruto s'était attelée à lui dessiné un tatouage de panthère sur son bras. L'encre étant constitué de son sang, de celui de la panthère, et d'encre parce qu'il faut pas déconner ! Le tatouage était aussi plus saisissant que les symboles sur son bras. Puisqu'elle mais elle n'avait qu'un partenaire, celui-ci couvrait sur un large espace contrairement à luialors qu'il avait une pleine armée de griffes et de poils scellé à son bras. Il ne parlait. Ils parlaient pas souvent avec eux mais ils étaient 'alliés', c'était suffisant pour Naruto.

.-.

Naruto observait la classe d'un œil blasé alors qu'il restait patiemment dans l'ombres des sièges du dernier rang. Shino se dissimulait à son dans le coin opposé de la porte. Hinata était à l'opposé de Sasuke près de la fenêtre. Shikamaru se cachait droit au milieu de la classe, dormant sur son bureau. Peut- être que se cacher n'était pas le meilleur verbe… C'était plus par prudence, ou pour ne pas être remarqué. Même en sachant qu'ils étaient tous positionné dans une salle de classe éclairé, peu de gens les remarqueraient. Ils s'étaient positionnés comme cela avec raison. Naruto haïssait le trop plein d'attention et beaucoup dans la classe savait cela en raison des regards qu'il renvoyait. Dans ce cas ils l'ignoraient simplement, trop effrayé pour lui prêté attention. Il aimait ce fonctionnement. Tous les murmures furent interrompus par Iruka, lorsque le proffeseur entra dans la pièce. Toute la classe s'assit correctement ce qui fit sourire Iruka, Mizuki souriant lui aussi derrière lui.

« Aujourd'hui commence les examens finaux. »

Les enfants poussèrent des cris à cette annonce.

« Calmez- vous ! Nous commencerons la journée avec un test écrit. Il comptera pour vingt pourcents de votre note. »

Les étudiants grognèrent et se mirent au travaille quand Iruka et Mizuki firent passer les tests. Quand Naruto eu le sien, il remplit calmement un exercice. Alternant un exercice loupé avec un autre rempli correctement. Gagnant à dessin juste assez de point pour passer à l'étape suivante. La seconde partie de l'examen était le lancés de projectiles. Valant lui aussi vingt pourcents. Naruto eu cent pourcent de réussite, de même que Sasuke, Hinata et Shino. La troisième partie était le taijutsu. Naruto fit de nouveau le strict nécessaire, montrant le style de combat classique de l'académie lors d'un combat contre Iruka. La quatrième et dernière partie de l'examen était les Justus de l'académie.

Naruto s'avança devant la paire d'instructeur, dans une pièce séparée de la classe, les regardants chacun avec des yeux prudents. Mizuki et Iruka avaient pour rôle de lui dire ce qu'il avait à faire pour passer. Les trois Justus de l'académie valaient quarante pourcents alors que les autres épreuves ne valaient que vingt pourcents chacunes. Il était nécessaire de les connaitre pour passer mais pour certaine personne ne pouvant pas utiliser leur chakra., Rock Lee par exemple, l'académie avaient eu à changer le test. Iruka lui sourit finalement.

« Tu as besoin de compléter deux Jutsus parfaitement ou tous les trois convenablement.

Naruto acquiesça sèchement et plaça ses doigts ensemble. Un moment plus tard il avait échangé de place avec une chaise. Après ça il fit un autre signe, et dans un nuage de fumée il devint une fille nue avec de petit nuage flottant devant ses parties intimes. Iruka et Mizuki portèrent leurs mains aux nez alors qu'ils s'étranglaient avec leurs salives.

« Naruto ! » S'écria Iruka.

Naruto souleva un sourcil.

« C'est un henge. » Pointa t'il.

Iruka s'essuya le nez avant de soupirer.

« Tu as raison. Bunshin ? »

« Je ne peux pas faire le Bunshin. »

Iruka haussa les épaules. Il était passé. Il tendit à Naruto un bandeau frontal de Konoha. Pourtant Mizuki grinça.

« Ce henge était très inapproprié et il ne peut même pas faire un simple bunshin ! Il a échoué ! »

« Non Mizuki, c'était acceptable et nous avions dit qu'il avait juste à en passer deux. »

« Je ne laisserai pas le démon passer ! Même si je dois le tuer moi-même. »

Il se jeta sur Naruto un rictus sur les lèvres et un kunai en main. Alors qu'il atteignait Naruto, prêt à trancher sa gorge, ce dernier bougea... En un mouvement, trop rapide pour Mizuki,lui, il fut incapable de voir la main de Naruto. Celle-ci jailli transperçant le corps, pour rejaillir dans le dos de Mizuki, arrachant son cœur et aspergeant la pièce de sang chaud. Naruto retira sa main et laissa le corps retomber, écrasant le cœur toujours battant dans sa main. Le sang doucha son bras et le bord de son manteau. Iruka devint un peu pâle et ferma ses yeux.

Naruto savait que l'homme était devenu professeur afin d'éviter de tuer, il marcha calmement vers l'homme et attrapa son bras avec sa main immaculée. Il guida l'homme en dehors de la pièce et l'installa à son bureau. Les enfants dans la salle de classe était devenue complètement silencieux à la vue du bras trempé de sang et des empreintes de sang sur le sol. Iruka s'effondra sur son siège et pris de profondes respirations. Naruto s'avança vers la fenêtre et fit tomber un peu de son propre sang sur un sceau de son bras. Un grand corbeau apparut dans une explosion de fumée et prit le chemin de la tour du Hokage. Naruto avait dit au vieil homme qu'il lui enverrait un corbeau lorsque quelqu'un s'éteindrait par sa main, à moins qu'il soit en mission.

Cinq minutes plus tard un ANBU arriva pour récupérer le corps et le rapport de Naruto. Iruka donna lui aussi son rapport. L'homme masqué pris le corps et partis. Le corbeau qui l'avait conduit poussa un croassement à l'attention de Naruto et disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Quand il fut parti le test repris. Alors que Naruto s'assit à sa place, tous les élèves lui donnèrent autant de place que possible. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de laver le sang sur son bras.

.-.

« L'équipe 7 est constitué de Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura- »

Iruka fut coupé par un hourra venant d'Haruno.

« Et Uzumaki Naruto. Vous êtes sous l'égide de Hatake Kakashi. »

Haruno la ferma instantanément et tout le monde vit son pitoyable visage. Sasuke envoya à Naruto un sourire disant 'Je suis meilleur que toi donc tu as intérêt à ne pas me tirer vers le bas'. Il haïssaitl'Uchiha. Arrogant, vantard, frimeur. Aucun sens du secret ou de la modestie. Il ne pensait même pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un dehors meilleur que lui. Le fou.

« L'équipe 8 sera formé de Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino et Hyuuga Hinata sous la responsabilité de Yuhi Kurenai. L'équipe 9 est toujours en circulation. L'équipe 10 sera composé de Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino et d'Akimichi Choji sous l'enseignement de Sarutobi Asuma. Félicitations. »

Les enfants éclatèrent immédiatement en cris. Naruto eu un sourire amusé. Ils n'étaient même pas au courant qu'après-demain seuls trois équipes resteraient tandis que le reste serai renvoyé sur les bancs de l'académie ou éjecté du programme. N'ont-ils pas remarqué qu'ils n'y avaient jamais plus de trois équipes de nouveaux Gennin, parfois moins. Par exemple l'année dernière une seule équipe de Gennin. Ils étaient toujours une source de désappointement.

.-.

Fin du Chapitre 8

Le chat bossu


	9. Chapter 9 - L'équipe sept

Coucou me revoilà! Je suis toujours en vie même si c'est pas passé loin. J'ai dù affronter mille périls et surmonter le désespoir qui m'assaillit alors! Devant le redoutable et redouté Morgoth! Ca fait trois mois que j'ai rien traduit... Shame on me. Les chaps d'avances fondent à vu œil. Il en reste un^^

Y a t'il des lecteurs parmi vous? C'est pour vérifier ma théorie qu'il y a sur ce site 90% de fille et 10 de gars qui lisent des fanfics

Sur ce bonne lecture! Un conseil savourez^^

* * *

Naruto leva les yeux vers les senseïs avec un regard curieux. L'homme à l'œil masqué leurs sourit. Sakura lui avait demander en hurlant de se présenter d'abord avant qu'eux ne le fassent.

« Je suis Hatake Kakashi. J'aime et je n'aime pas beaucoup de choses. J'ai de nombreux loisirs. Pareil pour les rêves… Ton tour rosie. »

Sakura cilla. Naruto sourit légèrement. _Finalement quelqu'un qui comprends le mot discrétion._ Pensa Naruto.

« Je m'appelle Haruno Sakura. J'aime… Je n'aime pas Ino-la moche ! Mes loisirs sont… Mes rêves sont… »

Chaque pose accompagnée d'un regard coulant vers Sasuke et d'un rougissement.

« A toi rayon de soleil. Dit Kakashi se tournant vers Sasuke.

Je m'appelle Uchihua Sasuke. J'aime m'entrainer. Je n'aime pas beaucoup de chose. Mon ambition est de tuer un homme. » Dit-il plein de verve.

Kakashi eu un soupir et Naruto remarqua que ses yeux tournaient pour rencontrer les siens.

« A toi fils du vent. »

Naruto haussa élégamment un sourcil.

« Je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto. »

Il y eu une pause en attente d'une plus de détail. Kakashi lui envoya un clin d'œil Naruto écouta négligemment le discours sur un entrainement de survie et une histoire d'échouer à la suite de l'examen Gennin.

.-.

Naruto fixa la petite clochette, la cordelette tenue entre ses doigts. Il la secoua, produisant le son d'un carillon relayé à travers l'air. Ce fut facile. Il avait invoqué un petit renard pour s'en saisir. Le renard s'était faufilé jusqu'à Kakashi lorsque celui-ci se battait contre Sasuke, il avait chipé les clochettes et les avaient ramené à Naruto. Ce dernier en avait rangé une dans sa sacoche mais tenait la seconde entre ses doigts. La sphère d'acier se balançait dans le vent et Naruto sentit le vent caresser doucement son corps.

' _Joue. Joue avec moi.'_ Riait-il doucement à ses oreilles.

Il leva la tête vers le ciel, l'œil plissé derrière un main et jeta une poignée pleine de feuille dans l'air. La brise les attrapa et leur fit faire des cercles ce qui était pour le vent l'équivalent à un rire. Le vent était si facilement amusé. Un moment plus tard, il abandonna les feuilles pour lui dire que quelqu'un approchait. Quelques secondes plus tard Kakashi se posa sur une branche, le regardant cinq pieds au-dessus de lui. Naruto balançai paresseusement sa jambe gauche alors qu'il était suspendu à la branche. Il fixait leurs senseï à travers une paupière plissées. Kakashi jeta un regard à la petite clochettes que Naruto faisait tourner sur un de ses doigts.

« Bon travail. »

Naruto n'avait rien dit, n'écoutant que les chuchotements à son oreille. Le vent adorait transporter des vœux, des odeurs, n'importe quoi. Il aimait aussi lui raconter les ragots du moment. La paix fut ruinée par un barrage de couteau sifflant à travers les aire. obligeant Kakashi à sauter en arrière.

Un moment plus tard, Sasuke se tenait sur la branche où Kakashi était quelques instants plus tôt. Le garçon lui jeta un regard hautain. Puis ses yeux s'élargirent lorsqu'il vit la clochette. Il sourit avec mépris.

« Donne-moi la clochette. »

Naruto le regarda et fit comme s'il l'inspectait. Puis il s'évapora avec le vent, un petit sourire sur le visage.

.-.

Naruto était assis sur une des trois souches jambes croisé, tandis que Sakura était adossé à celle du milieu. Sasuke était assis sur l'herbe mangeant son propre repas. Naruto ignora le sien, le poussant en face de Sakura alors qu'il coupait ses lient avec un kunai. Il les ignora en faveur d'une petit mille-pâte qui se déplaçait sur sa main. Il en avait des énormes qu'il pouvait invoquer. Vous pouviez observer toutes les espèces d'animaux dans la forêt de la mort, tous avait grandis jusqu'à des tailles gigantesques, ou étaient plus intelligents ou plus sournois que la normal. C'était un peu une réserve d'animaux comme vous aviez du mal à tuer les animaux à l'intérieur de la forêt et parce qu'ils étaient uniques.

Il devrait montrer à Shino certains de ses papillons un jour. Il y avait deux espèces principales de papillons dans sa forêt. Certains de la taille de sa main, considéré comme petit, qui avait des figures brillantes sur leurs ailes, assez mélangé pour servir de camouflage. Les autres étaient énormes, pour amplitude la taille de son bras. Ils y en avaient des noirs, rouges, violets, verts et bleus. Certain d'une couleur unique ou arborant des fresques de couleurs. Ils étaient éblouissants lorsqu'ils volaient, restant habituellement en groupe de dix au minimum. Pourtant ils n'avaient jamais quitté sa forêt et restaient paisiblement hors de vue, résolvant du fait que peu de gens les avaient déjà vus. Naruto écouta paresseusement qu'Kakashi alors qu'il se retournait et en venait au travail d'équipe et les félicitaient d'être maintenant des Genins. Il posa à terre le millepatte et ignora les cries hystérique de Sakura et le sourire satisfait de Sasuke, envoyant une petite brise trouver Shino. Le garçon serait sans aucun doute ravi de voir ses papillons, et comme toute les créatures dans sa forêt il pouvait les invoquer.

.-.

Naruto s'abandonna paresseusement aux mains qui tressaient ses cheveux. Derrière lui Kimimaro poursuivait son œuvre tranquillement, Naruto ferma doucement ses yeux, relaxé. Naruto inhala l'odeur familière de fleur qui entrait à travers les fenêtres ouvertes et imagina les jardins remplis de fleurs. Il adorait jardiner. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent à regret alors que Kimimaro terminait son ouvrage. Il se releva et tourna son regard vers l'horloge. Onze heures. Kakashi leur avait donné rendez-vous à huit heures. Naruto avait envoyé deux clones vers neuf heures. L'un devant se cacher, puis s'annuler lorsque Kakashi arriverait. Le clone s'était évaporé il y a une heure. Il devait y être avant que son deuxième clone s'annule, signalant son absence. Kimimaro le suivit lorsqu'il sortit puis le salua de la main alors qu'il disparaissait entre les arbres. Le Kaguya n'avait pas été très heureux en réalisant qu'il ne pourrait pas suivre Naruto tout le temps mais l'avait accepté.

.-.

Naruto regardait le soleil couchant alors qu'il se tenait sur le balcon du dernier étage. Tandis que le soleil disparaissait, il éclairait le ciel d'un brasier rouge et orange. Il observa le phénomène jusqu'à ce que l'orbe se dissimule à son regard, avant de descendre au troisième étage où était les pièces à vivre (Sept étages constitue la tour). Alors qu'il y arrivait, il s'enroula dans une masse d'oreiller et de couverture réparti sur le sol, Kimimaro le rejoignant un moment plus tard. Son anniversaire se déroula juste entre lui et Kimimaro. La Télé avait été changé en un écran de cinéma et Naruto s'installa sur une pille d'oreiller et de couverture à la façon d'un petit animal, reposant sa tête sur les genoux de Kimimaro. Le gars au cheveux blanc caressait ses cheveux durant le film. Il se sentit comme un enfant juste quelques instants alors qu'il se laissait allé. Son œil palpitant doucement et il pressa du talon de sa main la cavité vide. Il se remémora l'enfant torturé qu'il fut, une fois de plus, et il sentit un besoin immense de réconfort.

.-.

Sakura soupira de mécontentement.

« Où est Naruto !? » Hurla t'elle finalement en espérant le voir arriver.

Sasuke ricana et Kakashi sourit des yeux.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. »

Elle lui envoya un regard grossier.

« Peut on aller le chercher ?! Vous étiez en retard et il l'est encore plus ! Je ne veux pas passer mon temps assise ici ! Cria t'elle.

« Nous ne pouvons pas aller le chercher. » Répondit Kakashi d'un haussement d'épaule, tournant une page de son livre.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Demanda Sasuke, sa curiosité piquée à vif.

« Vous n'arriveriez pas chez lui vivant. »

Sasuke renifla à la réponse.

« Comme si ce dobe m'empêcherai d'entrer. »

Kakashi le regarda blasé. Le gosse pense toujours que l'Uzumaki est un idiot ? Se demanda t'il.

« Pourquoi n'y arriverions pas vivant Kakashi ? » Demanda à son tour Sakura.

« Il a des gardiens animaux. » Dit-il en souriant de l'œil.

« Et donc ? Poursuivi Sasuke.

« Ils sont vicieux. Pouvant déchiqueter une personne d'un unique coup. »

Cela mit un terme au sujet. Finalement, après quelques autres minutes, un garçon apparut marchant vers eux. Celui-ci avait des yeux verts éclatant, des cheveux blancs, des marques rouges et portait un ensemble composé d'un pantalon noir, avec un kimono violet assez large. Kakashi rangea son livre alors qu'il reconnaissait le Kaguya. Tout le monde avait été choqué quand l'Uzumaki était revenu à Konoha avec le dernier Kaguya comme vassal. Le conseil avait essayé de faire rentrer le Kaguya dans les rangs de Konoha et de reproduire son Kekkai Gentai, mais le jeune avait refusé. Puisqu'il était sous la protection de Naruto il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il puisse faire. Ils avaient bien tenté de l'ordonner à l'Uzumaki, mais celui-ci leurs avait ri aux nez. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire et l'Uzumaki gagnait un loyal suivant non-rattaché à Konoha.

« Hatake. » Salua le jeune en inclinant légèrement la tête.

« Qui es-tu ? Dit Sasuke ricanant avant Kakashi ne puisse répondre.

Kaguya baissa les yeux vers le garçon puis se tourna vers Kakashi,

« Je m'appelle Kaguya Kimimaro. »

« Tu es le Kaguya !? » Couina Sakura.

Le rat de bibliothèque devait sûrement être au courant de l'histoire de son clan.

« Oui. »

Elle le regarda avec respect et effroi. Sasuke renâcla.

« Je suis venu pour vous informer que Naruto-sama est occupé sur un projet et ne serait pas capable de venir pendant quelques jours.

Kakashi acquiesça.

« Naruto-sama ? Demanda Sakura avant d'éclater de rire.

« Tu es le vassal de Naruto. » Dit Sasuke dédaigneusement.

Ce n'était pas une surprise puisqu'il le savait. Presque tout Konoha était au courant. Ils savaient aussi qu'il ne fallait pas insulter Naruto en face du jeune.

« Oui » Répondit le jeune.

« Tu devrai abandonner le dobe et devenir mon vassal. Dit Sasuke avec arrogance.

Kakashi soupira. Quelques fois Sasuke donnait l'impression d'être un abruti profond. Ca portait sur les nerfs passé un temps. Soudain il y avait un couteau en os sur la gorge de Sasuke. Tout le monde se figea.

« N'appelle plus jamais Naruto-sama ainsi devant moi. Susurra le garçon à l'oreille de Sasuke.

Sasuke acquiesça avec panique. Le couteau retrouva sa place dans la peau pâle, Kimimaro reculant et repartant d'où il était venu.

« Sasuke, pense avant de parler la prochaine fois. Les personnes qui sont extrêmement loyal peuvent réagir de façon exagérer. Dit Kakashi avant de sortir son livre de nouveau.

.-.

.-.

Le chat dans ses bras ronronnant sous ses caresses. Le chat orange fut tranquillement ramené à la tour du Hokage dans les bras du blond. Le félin sentait le lien que le garçon avait avec les animaux et comprenait qu'il ne le blesserait pas. Alors qu'il arrivait, la femme du Daimyo se jeta sur le chat qui s'enfuyait et le serra jusqu'à sa mort. Naruto l'observa avec pitié avant de se tourner vers le Hokage.

« Mission suivante » Dit-il.

« Où est le reste de l'équipe sept ? »

« … Toujours en train de cherché Tora. »

.-.

Fin du Chapitre 9

Le chat en camisole


	10. Chapter 10 - Rang C

Hey c'est moi! J'ai quand même voulu poster avant le changement d'année. Bien que ce soit pour moi un jour comme un autre, à peu de chose prêt, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde!

Joyeux Noël! Du chocolats et de la sérénité à tous!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Naruto fixa le Hokage tandis que celui-ci se reculait dans son siège. Ils gardaient les yeux ouverts et ne bougeaient pas un sourcil. Après cinq minutes, les personnes autour d'eux commencèrent à se demander qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire… Finalement le Hokage cligna et dans un soupire.

« Très bien, tu gagnes! Je te donnerai une mission de rang C. »

« Juste comme ça ! » S'écria Sakura sans y croire.

« Il m'a battu dans un combat de regard. » Dit le Hokage comme si cela répondait à tout.

Quelques instant plus tard. Sarutobi sortit un rouleau que Kakashi récupéra.

« Votre travail sera d'escorter un constructeur de pont du pays des vagues, et de le protéger contre les bandits afin qu'il puisse finir son pont.

Ils acquiescèrent et le Hokage fit un signe à un garde qui laissa entrer un homme. Celui-ci s'exclama en les voyant.

« J'ai payé du bon argent et tout ce que je récupère c'est une bande de gosses ! Un emo avec une drôle de coupe, une fille aux des cheveux _rose_ avec un grand front, et un sauvageon tentant de ressembler à un garçon ? »

Naruto lui adressa un clin d'œil blasé et s'avança vers la fenêtre, attendant les instructions.

« Rendez-vous au porte dans deux heures Naruto. » Dit Kakashi abstraitement alors qu'il retenait Sakura de tuer le vieil homme.

Naruto fit signe qu'il avait entendu avant de partir.

.-.

Naruto observa Sasuke se charger de l'autre frère avec quelques coups flashy. Le second se jeta sur lui et avant que quiconque puisse le prévenir, il avait invoqué sa lance depuis son tatouage. Il la prit dans sa main aisément et trancha l'air avec. Un moment plus tard, la tête du frère était roulait par terre à dix pieds du corp. Tazuna couru jusqu'à un arbuste et se jeta à terre alors que le sang s'échappa en un geyser. Sakura sembla un peu verte. Sasuke était aussi perturbé. Kakashi réapparu en face du survivant qui regardait le corps sans vie de son frère dans un silence apathique.

« Bon travail Naruto. »

Les autres parurent choqués qu'il ai félicité Naruto. Mais l'assassinat était la voie du Shinobi. Il disparut avec l'autre frère pour l'interroger et Naruto su quand il revint que le second était mort.

.-.

Naruto fixait le combat avec des yeux calmes. Il pouvait voir que celui-ci était serré, ils était presque du même niveau. Les autres pensaient que Zabusa était un démon par la cruauté de ses actes et les meurtres à son nom. Mais ces gens ne réalisaient pas que Kakashi pouvait être tout aussi cruel et avait même plus de meurtres à son actif. Quelque fois être naïf était un sentiment formidable, comme regarder à travers des verres teints en rose… Regarder le monde comme en noir ou en blanc, le regarder uniquement sous ses bon côtés. Il observa ses camarades encourager Kakashi et eu un rictus de dégoût. Bien sûr qu'ils voulaient que Kakashi gagnent il était le gentil. Zabusa était diabolique. Si innocent.

Naruto, pendant une brève seconde, pensa aider Zabusa à gagner , juste pour leurs montrer que le monde ne marchait pas ainsi. Mais il rejeta l'idée. Il n'était certainement pas loyal à Konoha, mais il était loyal à Sarutobi-jiji. Donc lorsque Kakashi fut piégé il ne recula pas. Au même moment, Sasuke et Sakura semblèrent incertain sur ce qu'il devait faire, fuir ou combattre. Alors que Naruto s'avançait, Sasuke leva sa tête et se tourna vers Zabusa en signant des mains. Une boule de feu sortit de sa bouche. Zabusa se contenta de rire, n'utilisant qu'une main pour créer un mur d'eau qui repoussa le feu. Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

Un moment plus tard, un clone d'eau le repoussait. Il frappa brutalement le sol le souffle coupé. Naruto regarda le garçon blafard puis se tourna vers Zabusa. Kakashi s'était tu lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Naruto s'avança à pas lent sur l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'il atteignît la moitié du lac. Zabusa regarda Kakashi puisque que celui-ci ne criait pas à Naruto de fuir, comme il l'avait fait lorsque Sasuke a attaqué.

« Tu ne vas pas dire au gosse de s'enfuir ? Susurra l'homme. « Voyer à quel point votre senseï se soucie de votre vie ! »

Naruto ignora les mots connaissant la raison pour laquelle Kakashi s'était tu. Il savait que Naruto pouvait faire quelque chose. Naruto défit le crochet de son manteau dévoilant son bras tatoué. Zabusa arrêta de parler pour l'observer attentivement. Naruto mordit son doigt et suivit les symboles de son œil. Quand il trouva celui qu'il voulait, il étala du sang dessus, contant mentalement le nombre qu'il souhaitait. D'un nuage de fumée émergèrent dans les airs cinq énormes poissons, puis ils tombèrent dans le lac. Ils étaient chacun de la taille d'un mouton munis de grandes dents tranchantes. Ils ressemblaient à de gigantesque piranhas. Tout le monde les fixa un moment.

« Tuez-le. » Dit Naruto simplement.

Ils disparurent sous l'eau en un battement de nageoire. Zabusa fixa l'eau patiemment. Un moment plus tard, ils jaillirent de l'eau sur lui. Il jura et retira son bras de la prison aqueuse, sautant en arrière.

.-.

.-.

Kakashi rencontra l'eau et sombra immédiatement dedans. Il s'agitât pour remonter, avec pour seul résultat de pomper ses forces. Il avait essayé de réservé sa force et son chakra pour combattre Zabusa, mais ça ne l'aidait pas. Soudain quelque chose toucha son dos et le tira. Le quelque chose avait agrippé sa veste rembourrée et le ramenais à la surface sans ménagement. Pendant une seconde, son sang se gela. Naruto avait simplement dit « tuez-le ». Mais à qui se referait-il. Il fut enfin tiré à la surface. Peut-être qu'un de ces poissons étaient venus se faire les dents sur lui, et il ne devait sa vie qu'à l'épaisseur de sa veste.

Soudain quelque chose mordit son col et il fut tiré sur la terre ferme. Naruto baissa des yeux inquiets sur lui. Le poisson qui avait repêché Kakashi de l'eau nagea vers ses congénères en train de combattre Zabusa. Trois invocations semblaient s'être annulée avant d'avoir été tuées. Cependant Zabusa n'était pas indemne. Sa jambe saignait abondamment, de même que son bras gauche et son flanc. Kakashi recracha un peu d'eau et essaya de s'éloigner lentement de Naruto. Il n'avait pas encore cerné le garçon. Il ne semblait pas loyal au village mais se battait pour lui. Donc il était loyal à quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Kakashi parierai sur le Hokage. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui empêcherai Naruto de se retourner contre eux en un instant.

.-.

Zabusa sourit et trancha un de ces piranha géant. La chose s'évapora dans un nuage de fumée au moment où sa lame arrivait avec une aura de meurtre. C'étaient des invocations mais il n'avait jamais entendu parlé d'un contrat avec les poissons. Il se tourna vers son ennemi alors que le dernier piranha disparaissait. Il avait vu Kakashi être viollement propulsé hors de l'eau, pâle comme un mort. Comme s'il pensait que son coéquipier auraient pu les lancer contre lui. Même maintenant alors qu'il se tenait sur le sol aux pieds du blond il essayait de s'écarter. Ça voulait dire que le garçon n'était pas complétement loyal à Konoha ou qu'il en voulait à Kakashi. Zabusa ne savait pas si c'était bon ou mauvais. Il observa prudemment Kakashi se mettre à genoux. Le blond était un mystère.

Soudain le garçon n'était plus qu'à quelques pieds de lui. Les yeux de Zabusa ne suivirent pas sa vitesse. Le coup rencontra son torse un moment plus tard et il fut projeter en arrière par une force vicieuse. Le garçon avait une affinité avec le vent. C'était mauvais. Il serra les dents alors qu'il percutait un arbre, dur. Il devait se relever. Juste au moment où il vit le garçon s'élancer, il sentit une douleur dans sa nuque, et il sombra dans l'obscurité.

.-.

.-.

Naruto installa Kakashi sur le futon préparé pour lui et le recouvrit d'une couverture. Il souffrait de perte de chakra. Naruto le laissa et retourna dans le salon à l'étage inférieur. Il s'assit à table au côté de Tazuna et remercia Tsunami tandis qu'elle lui tendait un bol de riz. Il s'apprêtait à manger quand la porte de la maison s'ouvrit. Immédiatement Sakura, Sasuke et lui avait un kunai dans leurs mains. Naruto rangea le sien lorsqu'il reconnut la figure de Kimimaro à l'entrée. L'albinos s'avança rapidement vers Naruto et bowed.

« Hokage-sama a reçu le message de Kakashi, signalant que vous aviez été attaqué par les frères démons, et je suis parti immédiatement Naruto-sama.

Naruto acquiesça simplement.

« Assis toi s'il te plaît Kimimaro. »

Le Kaguya s'assit derrière Naruto.

« Je vous présente Kimimaro. » Introduit Naruto. « Kimimaro, voici Tazuna, notre client. Sa fille Tsunami, son petit-fils Inari et mon équipe. »

Kimimaro hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Naruto remarqua qu'il avait le souffle court et comprit qu'il avait du venir aussi vite qu'il avait pu. Deux bons jours de course. Naruto tendit son bol de riz au jeune.

« Naruto-sama ?

« Mange. Puis repose toi. Kakashi se repose et il est tard donc il n'y a rien que nous ayons besoin de faire. »

Le garçon acquiesça sèchement. Naruto soupira silencieusement et ignora les regards qu'on lui lançait.

.-.

Fin du chapitre 10

Voilà! Une review contre un muffin!

Le chat ramoneur


	11. Chapter 11 - L'assaut de Gato

Un des plus gros chapitres jusqu'à maintenant. Il vous plaira! ou pas xD

Au programme du sang, des innocents torturés, des larmes. Bref du damaged

Gros bisou ^^

* * *

Naruto laissa ses doigts glisser à travers le plumage, s'accordant un moment de paix. S'y enfonçant profondément afin d'échapper aux bruits qui faisait ses équipiers. Kimimaro était perché à côté de lui, tout de deux supporté par les branches du vénérable arbre. Kakashi était assis sur une branche sous-jacente, lisant son livre tandis que Sakura et Sasuke courait le long de l'arbre. Sasuke n'avait pas encore atteint le haut. Kakashi faisait faire des allers-retours à Sakura pour augmenter ses réserves. Naruto était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Depuis il caressait le plumage d'un petit rouge-gorge qui s'était lové sur ses genoux, se reposant de voler et savourant l'aura de Naruto.

Finalement il vit ce qu'il attendait patiemment. Cela avait la forme d'un corbeau. Le corbeau plongea vers lui immédiatement, se posant sur son épaule. Naruto pris le large rouleau de papier attaché à sa patte et l'ouvrit. Le corbeau s'envola de son épaule pour aller picorer quelque part dans le coin. Les corbeaux étaient des créatures très intelligente et celui-ci vivait dans la forêt de la mort. Le forçant à devenir sournois, plus discret et plus futé afin de survivre. A côté de ça le fait de rester longtemps en présence de Naruto semblait affuter l'esprit des animaux. Peut-être que son lien avec eux, hérité de sa mère leurs permettaient de penser plus humainement.

Kyuubi et lui avaient finalement compris toute l'étendu de l'héritage transmis par sa mère. Il pouvait commander presque tous les animaux. Ceux-ci le comprenaient très bien. Les animaux changeaient s'ils restaient longtemps en sa présence, devenant plus vifs et plus gros, ou développant leurs techniques de combat. Il reporta son attention sur le moment présent et caressa le corbeau avant de le renvoyer. Il sortit un stylo d'une des poches de son manteau et entoura la zone que le corbeau avait quadrillée pour lui.

Doucement cinq autres corbeaux apparurent, tous transportant divers choses comme preuves qu'ils avaient trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant. L'un ramena un petit couteau de lancer, un autre une autre carte et l'un ramena même un chausson de grande qualité. Tous les corbeaux revenaient d'endroit varié sur ça carte. Quand le dernier corbeau fut renvoyé Naruto se laissa tomber sur le sol de la clairière, Kimimaro à sa suite, et le rouge gorge retourna à son arbre.

Les autres lui jetèrent un regard avant de retourné s'entrainer. Naruto déposa sa carte dépliée sur l'herbe fraîche, porta son pouce à sa bouche et mordit violemment dedans, récupérant par ce biais l'élément primordial pour la suite. Les trois autres ninjas s'arrêtèrent pour l'observer passer son pouce sur un symbole. Dix nuages de fumée de toutes les formes possibles apparurent . Une renarde de la taille d'un large chien, un renard plus petit, un serpent long comme son bras, un autre faisant sa hauteur, puis un troisième de la taille à Kakashi, un chacal de taille normal à dos noir, un coyote de la taille d'un loup, un ours noir, un sanglier, et lynx. Naruto sortit un bandage de sa pochette où du sang séché était visible.

« Essayez et trouver l'homme à qui se sang appartient. Ne le laissé pas vous voir mais ne le quitter pas avant d'avoir envoyé au moins l'un de vous me rapporter sa position. Il peut se trouver dans chacune de ces zones.

Les animaux appartenant aux clans canins partirent après une inspiration du bandage et rôderait à travers le territoire afin de trouver une trace de l'odeur. Les autres partirent doucement en chasse faire la même chose. Naruto avait récupéré le bandage quand il avait contrôlé le pou de Zabusa après l'apparition du chasseur. Il savait que l'homme était vivant grâce à ses sens, mais il avait choisi de jouer avec lui. Tandis que les derniers animaux disparaissaient dans les sous-bois, Naruto roula la carte et la rangea dans les plis de sa chemise. En se redressant il trouva son équipe le regardant fixement.

« Wouw. Je ne savais pas que la Forêt de la mort possédait une si grande variété. » Dit Kakashi.

« Tous les animaux restent à l'écart des humains car ils savent que seuls les ninjas y entrent, et les ninjas sont dangereux… D'ailleurs une grande partie d'entre eux ne s'embêtent pas avec les humains, à l'exception des plus stupides. En dehors de ça j'ai ramené de nouveaux spécimens lorsque je suis revenu de mes 'vacances'. »

Kakashi acquiesça signifiant qu'il voyait ce qu'il sous-entendait. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

« Où as-tu obtenu le contrat d'invocation qui te permets d'invoquer tous ces animaux ?

« Ce n'est pas un contrat. »

« Tu veux dire que tu as obtenu de tout ces animaux qu'ils acceptent d'être invoquer ? Demanda Sakura. « Mais ça veut dire qu'ils t'ont tous offert du sang et t'ont autorisé à leurs donner une petite quantité de ton chakra. Invoquer ne serait-ce qu'un animal sans contrat est une technique de rang S. »

Kakashi regarda un Naruto inclinant sa tête sur le côté. Naruto retira doucement son manteau pour montrer son dos. Un tatouage pour 'Sceaux' était là. Kakashi fut très surpris. Naruto était l'un des derniers maîtres en Fuinjutsu vivant. Un des trois. Les autres adeptes ne méritaient pas le titre. Naruto avait appris de Kyuubi des sceaux appartenant aux âges perdus. Il était probablement le maître le plus adroit depuis cent ans. Il se sentait fier de n'avoir pris que six ans pour atteindre cette maitrise. Les Kage Bunshin avaient aussi beaucoup aidé.

« Apprends-moi à invoquer des animaux et montre-moi cette forêt. » Exigea Sasuke.

Naruto le regarda comme s'il était devenu dément. Comme s'il allait guider le garçon dans sa forêt. Il avait seulement accepté l'examen Chunin d'y avoir lieu (et c'était après que Sarutobi l'ai supplié pendant plusieurs semaines), donc il n'allait pas y conduire Sasuke et le laisse repartir avec ses animaux. Naruto tourna les talons et quitta la clairière laissant Kakashi régler le problème Uchiha.

.-.

Naruto étudiait la carte où figurait plusieurs cercles. En conclusion Zabusa et son apprenti n'étaient dans aucune des bases de Gato. Il semble qu'ils étaient assez intelligents pour ne pas rester avec l'homme. Cependant Naruto était indécis quant à où il devait chercher. Son front se plia à cette pensée et il se tourna vers Kimimaro. Kakashi lisait paresseusement à côté d'eux, adossé au mur. Sakura et Sasuke dormaient toujours comme le reste dans la maisonnée. Il était très tôt. Naruto fit un signe à Kimimaro et tapota plusieurs zones entourées.

« Gato doit avoir une base ici et ici. Je veux que tu les détruises, et avec elles, tues tous les alliés de Gato. S'il il y a des prisonniers ou des personnes forcées d'y demeuré, laissent les partir. Scelle tout objet de valeurs et les armes dans des sceaux et récupère les têtes qui seraient mise à prix. » Lui énonça Naruto, assez bas pour que Kakashi n'entende pas.

Kimimaro acquiesça. « Je ne sais pas comment faire des sceaux de scellement et je n'en ai aucun. »

Naruto lui fit un sourire rassurant et sorti une petite feuille de son manteau. Kimimaro la regarda curieusement tandis que Naruto l'a lu tendait.

« C'est mon invention. Il peut contenir autant de surfaces que dix sceaux traditionnels. »

Le jeune le fixa appréciatif, puis il se leva et inclina la tête vers Naruto.

« Rendez-vous ici quand tu auras fini. Et prends Silo avec toi. » Dit Naruto mentionnant le chacal à ses pieds.

Le dit chacal poussa un bruit signifiant probablement au revoir, puis il suivit le manieur d'os par la porte. Kakashi le regarda aussi partir.

« Où va-t-il ? » Demanda t'il.

« … Il sera bientôt de retour. » Fut tout ce que dit Naruto.

Puis Naruto roula sa carte et la rangea dans sa sacoche. Il jeta un regard au bandage de Kakashi.

« Dans combien de temps serez-vous en pleine forme ? »

« Une semaine minimum, deux au maximum. »

« Zabusa a plusieurs blessures lui aussi. Et à la fin il avait aussi épuisé son chakra, donc il aura besoin d'autant de temps si ce n'est plus.

Kakashi acquiesça pensivement. Naruto invoqua rapidement un corbeau et deux grands loups. Les loups faisaient chacun la taille d'un poney, l'un était noir et gris l'autre complètement noir. La femelle grise était celle qui s'était pris d'affection pour Kimimaro. L'autre était juste qu'un autre membre de la meute. Ils le saluèrent d'un doux grognement alors que le corbeau volait jusqu'à l'épaule de Kakashi.

« Yuri, le corbeau sur votre épaule sera capable de me trouver à n'importe quel moment si vous avez besoin de m'envoyer un message. Les loups monteront la garde, un restera autour de la maison pendant que l'autre ira sur le pont avec vous. »

Kakashi eu un lent acquiescement sans le quitter des yeux.

« Et où iras-tu ? »

Naruto se contenta de sourire et se retourna vers la porte.

.-.

Naruto eu un sourire diabolique alors qu'il enjambait les corps des gardes postés à la porte. En parlant des corps, leurs visages étaient figés dans une expression de choque et de terreur combinée. Naruto avança sans y prêter garde, faisant distraitement craquer ses articulations. Les manches de son manteau absorbèrent la majeure partie du sang sur ses bras, il pénétra enfin dans le hall de la base. Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, il se rapprocha d'une pièce éclairée et le bruit s'intensifia. Quand il atteignit finalement le bas des escaliers, il ouvrit une porte pour tomber sur un groupe d'hommes assis autour d'une table, buvant et jouant aux cartes. Le reste de la pièce était rempli de caisse et autres malles. Cette base se situait à environ un kilomètre de l'un des ports appartenant à Gato.

Le blond entra dans la pièce sans être remarqué par les hommes gardant la marchandise, étant tous soûl sans exception. Dans un coin une femme était recroquevillée, tremblotante avec une chaîne attachée autour de sa cheville qui la maintenait au mur. L'une des esclaves de Gato. Naruto haïssait l'homme pour cette raison. Cette vermine avait monté un marché d'esclave à travers le continent. Plusieurs marché noir s'essayait à ce dangereux commerce, dangereux car la plupart des villages ninja étaient répugné par cette pratique. Pourtant la cruelle vérité, était que ces marchés augmentaient et que gens capturés durant une bataille devenait esclaves. Etre capturé en combat avait ces risques, comme l'esclavage, la torture, le viol, le meurtre et beaucoup l'acceptait comme étant normal. Cependant le crime impardonnable aux yeux de Naruto, était que Gato utilisait son influence pour enlever d'innocentes personnes de villages varié, afin de les revendre comme esclaves.

Naruto plissa les yeux et scanna la pièce. Une pièce très grande d'ailleurs, vingt-quatre mètres de longueurs sur vingt mètres de larges avec huit mètres de plafond. En majeur partie rempli par des caisses à l'exception du centre de la salle, avec une table et des portes murales qui menait aux chambres des gardes. Naruto fixa de nouveau la femme et s'apprêtait à bouger vers elle quand une voix le stoppa.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici punk ?! »

Semblerait que les hommes attablés l'avaient remarqué. Ils étaient tous levés armes en mains.

« Où sont Roshi et Jin ? » Cria un autre.

Naruto se laissa aller à sourire. Leur offrant la vue de jolie canine et roula son œil sur le côté.

« Roshi et Jin ? Hmm. Oh ! Vous voulez dire les deux que j'ai tué ?

L'homme ria et un autre s'avança. Naruto arriva à sa hauteur avant qu'ils n'aient cligner des yeux et plongea son bras dans le torse, le faisant ressortir de l'autre côté couvert de sang. L'homme mourut dans l'instant alors que ses compagnons restaient figés par le choque, les yeux écarquillés. Tandis que Naruto soupirait

« Aww, j'ai loupé son cœur. »

Les hommes laissèrent tomber leurs armes et essayèrent de fuir. Le blond retira son bras du corps et lécha un peu de sang sur sa joue.

« Eh bien j'ai encore droit à cinq tentatives. »

Un des hommes essaya de s'échapper par les escaliers. Naruto trancha la chair dans un geste trop rapide pour les bougres et le corps s'écroula, la tête toujours dans la main de Naruto. Il ne niera jamais être assoiffé de sang. Il jouissait lorsqu'un homme criait de peur et d'horreur, puis quand le sang de ses ennemies aspergeait son corps. Il adorait ça et il ne le dirait jamais autrement. Nombreux ceux qui n'avaient pas et qui ne voulaient pas voir cette partie de lui, mais voilà. Naruto jeta la tête et se tourna vers les quatre derniers hommes. Deux secondes plus tard ils étaient tous morts. Naruto secoua la rivière de sang de son bras puis se tourna vers la femme. Elle le regardait avec crainte et essayait de fusionner avec le mur. Il avança à pas feutrés vers elle et elle se recroquevilla, les yeux fermés. Naruto brisa la chaîne à sa cheville et s'agenouilla en face d'elle et caressa ses cheveux, trempant les mèches brunes de goutte de sang.

« Regarde de moi. » Murmura t'il.

Elle obéit, le regardant avec des yeux bleus effrayés. Naruto se pencha et embrassa son front y laissant une tache sanglante.

Envole-toi. » Murmura t'il se mouvant en dehors de la sortie.

Elle le regarda effrayée, incertaine sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Puis elle courut. Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus entendre ses pas et se tourna vers la première caisse à proximité. Des épices. Hmm. Naruto récupéra tout ce qui l'intéressait. Puis il déposséda les hommes des quelques objets de valeurs qu'ils eurent et quitta le bâtiment. Alors qu'il regagnait la lumière, il utilisa le sang recouvrant sa main pour dessiner un sceau sur la porte. Puis il invoqua dix Kage Bunshin. Ils le saluèrent de diverses manières. Grâce au sceau ils ne disparaîtront pas quand il s'éloignera à plus d'un kilomètre comme à l'accoutumé. Ils garderont la zone pour le moment. Naruto se permit alors de faire une petite promenade en fredonnant.

.-.

Naruto signa les documents avec un geste ample de sa main. Quand il reposa le stylo, il regarda de nouveau le reste des documents grimaçant d'ennui. Il observa l'homme remuant derrière le bureau en face de lui.

« C'est signé. Tu as de nouveau les parts de ta compagnie. »

L'homme eu un hochement de tête saccadé et signala à ses gardes de rester derrière alors qu'il prenait les papiers. Naruto sourit. Il était dans une des bases de Gato. La seconde. Elle s'était révélé être une mine d'information. Il avait aisément pénétré la salle des coffres, pour tomber sur tous les documents faisant de Gato le propriétaire légal de diverse entreprise. Naruto avait juste eu a reproduire sa signature. Les documents qu'ils venaient de signer léguaient toutes ses parts d'une compagnie de vêtement au propriétaire initial.

« Merci à vous Uzumaki-sama. Nous enverrons vos parts de la compagnie sur votre compte. » Le propriétaire rit nerveusement alors qu'il reprenait les documents et s'en allait prestement.

Au début l'homme avait été inquiet de ce que ferait Gato lorsqu'il apprendrait cette perte mais Naruto avait juré s'occuper de ça. Il avait assez de réputation pour que l'homme le croit. Il semblerait que durant son voyage à travers le continent il avait acquis un nom en assassinant des bandits, en aidant certaines personnes, et d'autre chose tel que secourir Hayate et attaqué ces Chunin d'Iwa. Ce n'était pas assez pour lui attirer beaucoup d'attention mais s'il ne s'y trompait pas. Il était listé dans le Bingo Book d'Iwa. Rang C. Surnommé le Beast Lord. Il avait tué ces Chunin et ce Jonin quand il avait voulu remercier cette fille quelques années plus tôt et l'événement avait fuité. Ils ne possédait pas de portrait, ni son nom mais ils avaient une bonne description. Par chance peu de chose reliait son nom au Beast Lord. Kumo le mentionnait également, cependant eux aussi n'avait pas son portrait. Il était classé rang B dans leur Bingo book.

Naruto eu un petit rire et jeta un œil un bureau sophistiqué. C'était l'une des bases principales du millionnaire, malheureusement celui-ci était à l'extérieur pour le moment. Naruto fredonna un moment puis il se mit debout. Il fit un groupe de clone pour récupérer tous objet de valeur avant qu'il ne mette feu à la base. Il avait redonné leur part à cinq compagnies gagnant certain avantage en passant. Il s'était aussi assuré de détruire plusieurs choses qui aidaient Gato à assurer son règne sur les ports de contrebande. Il semble que Gato n'avait pas pris le temps de s'assurer la maitrise totale des routes de contrebande, choisissant la facilité en kidnappant les gens qui en était maître. Naruto les avait laissé partir libre et bientôt ce « business » serait hors de son contrôle. Dans tous les cas toutes les routes légales seront obsolètes lorsque le pont sera terminé, donc il les avait laissé vivre. Mais il avait touché au compte en banque de l'homme.

Il semble qu'il avait plusieurs comptes, mais une grande partie de sa fortune reposait dans une voute souterraine fabriquée avec le meilleur métal et les verrous les plus sophistiqués. Naruto avait éventré la porte de métal comme du simple papier. Il avait du utiliser un sceau de sang de son invention affaiblissant les matières élémentaires. Puis il avait enveloppé son bras du chakra de Kyuubi et éventré la porte et il avait vidé les voutes dans ses parchemins de stockage. Il prévoyait d'en garder une part pour ses efforts, mais il n'était pas sans cœur. Il donnerait le reste au pays des vagues. Il avait aussi drainé les comptes de Gato, pour le reverser sur le compte du Daimyo's. Il avait entendu que le daimyo des vagues était un homme honnête, il ne dépenserait pas l'argent dans son seul intérêt.

Naruto autorisa à un sourire de se former alors qu'il se tenait devant la bâtisse. Il fit des signes rapides avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Une boule de feu sortit de sa bouche et fonça sur la bâtisse, léchant les parois avec de fier flammes rouges. Il observa un moment les flammes consumées la magnifique demeure. Il entendit les cris des derniers corps encore en vie à l'intérieur. Lui tirant un sourire amusé. Il savait que certains brigands c'était caché lorsqu'il avait décidé leurs camarades. Il les avait laissés se terrer, ils devaient le regretter maintenant.

.-.

Fin du chapitre 11

Merci de me suivre, je vous l'avais pas encore dit.

Je ne me leurre pas... C'est plus pour la qualité du texte que pour ma belle gueule... Quoi!? On a bien le droit de se jeter des fleurs. C'était mon dernier chap d'avance sniff

Le chat elfique (c'est une espèce avec des ailes^^)


	12. Chapter 12 - Gangu

Kimimaro lui avait envoyé un message avec sa hyène. Elle lui rapportait aussi les sceaux remplis d'armes et d'objet précieux provenant des bases que Kimimaro avait détruites. Le charognard l'informa aussi que Kimimaro le retrouverai à la maison de Tazuna. Naruto ne prévoyait cependant pas d'y retourner immédiatement. Il se trouvait que le blond appréciait de marcher seul à travers le pays des vagues. En ce moment il était immergé dans une source thermale qu'il avait trouvé au cœur de la forêt.

Il soupira extatique alors qu'il glissait lentement dans l'eau fumante l'œil plissé en observant le ciel étoilé. La nuit était bien avancée mais Naruto appréciait l'air nocturne forestier. Ses vêtements et ses armes étaient prudemment déposées au pied d'un arbre à quelques pieds de lui, ne lui restait que son cache-œil. Il n'appréciait pas de le retirer. L'accessoire était devenu une part de lui et il se s'entait exposée sans celui-ci. Sans lui, son œil exposé lui rappelait la cruauté de son village. Parfois il fixait dans une glace la cavité de l'œil, la plaie depuis longtemps cicatrisé semblait toujours se foutre de sa gueule. Il avait perdu un œil sous la cruauté de son village et de leur stupidité. Naruto chassa ses pensées et ferma son œil, focalisant son attention sur un rocher à quelques mètres derrière lui.

« Je peux t'aider Zabusa ? »

L'homme derrière lui renifla. Naruto ouvrit son œil se retournant lentement pour regarder le Nukenin derrière son épaule. Zabusa portait sa tenue habituelle, à laquelle s'ajoutait des bandages ici et là. Il se tenait penché sur son épée. Naruto pouvait dire que la majorité de ses blessures étaient guéris par la faible odeur de sang qu'il sentait. _Son partenaire doit posséder des compétences médicales._ Pensa Naruto. Néanmoins l'épéiste était toujours en manque de chakra, quoiqu'il ait bien récupéré.

« Quel est ton nom Gaki (gamin)? » Demanda l'homme.

« … Uzumaki Naruto. »

L'homme l'observa un moment comme s'il essayait de voir à travers lui.

« Pourquoi Kakashi te craint-il ? »

« Me craindre ? Non. Il était inquiet pour moi, mais je doute qu'il soit effrayé par moi. Il pense que je suis juste un peu plus fort qu'un Genin, rien de dangereux là-dedans. Sourit Naruto.

Zabusa l'observa pensivement.

« Haku m'a rapporté que quatre des bases de Gato étaient tombés. As-tu quelques choses à voir avec ça ? »

Naruto demeura silencieux s'en retournant à la contemplation du ciel. L'instant suivant une éclaboussure l'informa que Zabusa l'avait rejoint dans l'eau. Naruto tourna son œil sur Zabusa pour confirmer ce fait. L'homme était assis à cinq pieds de lui, son tranchoir près de sa tête. Naruto se mouva paresseusement, fouettant l'eau avec ses bras, griffes sortis à la fois des félins s'étirant. Le regard de Zabusa se promena sur le tatouage étalé sur son bras.

« Jolie griffe. » Grogna t'il.

Naruto eu un sourire fainéant. Zabusa semblait l'étudié de sa position opposé dans l'eau.

« Tu as quoi, seize ans ? »

« Quinze. » Corrigea t'il doucement.

« Hmm. Tu sembles plus âgé. »

« Ils sont nombreux à me le dire. »

Ils y eu un calme silencieux.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ton œil ? Je doute que tu l'ais perdu durant une mission, vu la maturité de ton équipe.

« Hmm. Naruto fredonna. « Mon équipe _est_ jeune. C'est notre première mission au-delà du rang D. Et j'ai perdu mon œil face à cinq fous.

L'homme haussa un sourcil face à la voix venimeuse de Naruto, qui s'évanouit aussitôt. Naruto ne s'inquiétait même pas du fait qu'il se relaxait dans une source chaude avec le _Démon de Kiri._ L'atmosphère calme fut interrompue par un cri animal. Naruto et Zabusa regardèrent vers les arbres pour voir un renard de la taille d'un gros chien et un serpent aussi large qu'un homme adulte entrer dans la clairière. La main de Zabusa se tendit immédiatement vers son épée alors qu'il se redressait brusquement. Naruto leva une main et fit signe aux deux de s'approcher. Le renard s'approcha en offrant à Zabusa un ricanement.

« L'avez-vous trouvé ? »

Sous entendant Gato. Il avait envoyé à sa recherche une dizaine d'animaux, ou surveiller les frontières des Vagues. Le renard poussa un soupire et balança sa tête de gauche à droite.

« Ahh, vous voulez retourner dans la forêt.

Il poussa un cri de joie. Naruto acquiesça.

« Merci de m'avoir tenu informé.

Il disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Ils pouvaient rentrer quand ils le souhaitaient, mais c'étaient gentil quand ils l'en informaient. Comme cela il ne va pas s'imaginer qu'ils étaient capturés ou mort. Le serpent rampa vers lui glissa sa langue dans le cou de Naruto en remerciement.

« Tu rentres aussi. »

Il acquiesça et disparut à son tour. Naruto passa sa main à travers ses mèches et s'installa plus dignement.

« Tu es le Beast Lord. »

Naruto leva les yeux vers Zabusa qui le fixait intensément.

L'épéiste sourit.

« Je lis régulièrement le Bingo Book.

Naruto se décolla du mur et plongea sous l'eau. Quand il refit surface il vit Zabusa qui le regardait de nouveau intensément, les yeux noirs de l'homme glissant sur son corps. Il eut pour l'homme un sourire coquin alors qu'il s'étirait de toute sa hauteur offrant une vue appréciable. Zabusa le regarda d'un mauvais œil. Puis l'homme eu un sourire de requin.

« Et pourquoi es-tu aussi calme à côté de moi, hein ? Énonça le prédateur.

« Et pourquoi l'es-tu ?

Répondit-il dans un petit rire.

« Tu es un Genin, un peu plus fort qu'un Genin lambda certes, mais rien de moins qu'un Genin. Et je suis un Jonin d'élite, un des sept épéistes de Kiri et un Nukenin de rang A. »

Naruto fredonna brièvement alors qu'il nageait vers l'homme. Lorsqu'il fut assez près il posa sa main contre son torse.

« Oh, cela te rend-il maître de la situation ? Questionna t'il souriant.

L'homme eu un rictus tandis qu'il agrippait la taille du blond en se levant, surplombant le blond d'une tête.

« Je pense que oui. » Grogna-t-il en souriant à son tour.

Naruto haussa un sourcil tandis que l'épéiste grogna pour soudain se pencher et capturer les lèvres de Naruto dans un baiser. De son côté Naruto l'y autorisa, ouvrant ses lèvres permettant à Zabusa de ravir sa langue. Naruto poussa l'homme sur un rocher baignant dans l'eau et fit s'assoir le Kiri-nin, puis il se mit à califourchon sur ces hanches, mettant fin au baiser. Zabusa émit un grognement irrité. Alors le blond se pencha vers lui, et embrassa tendrement les lignes de sa bouche tout en passant sa main dans son dos, où il planta doucement ses griffes. L'homme poussa une plainte. Puis il enfonça ses doigts dans les hanches du blond avec assez de force pour laisser des bleus. Naruto se contenta de sourire, promenant sa bouche dans son cou et descendant doucement vers son épaule. Puis il fut retourné et se retrouva sous Zabusa, pressé à son tour contre la pierre alors que Zabusa accaparait sauvagement ses lèvres. Il laissa échapper un léger gémissement.

« Encore innocent, Gaki ? L'homme grogna de nouveau tandis qu'il mordait doucement dans la nuque du blond.

« Oui. » Haleta Naruto.

L'homme eut un rictus maniaque.

« Plus pour longtemps. »

.-.

Naruto fut alerté par une exclamation surprise. Il fut immédiatement réveillé et se tendit à la voix et au parfum inconnu. Il se recourba tel un chat, la main dressée prêt à attaquer avec ses ongles. Son œil subitement ouvert tomba nés à nés avec une paire d'yeux chocolat. Naruto baissa lentement son bras et fixa Zabusa qui s'était levé en même temps que Naruto, la main refermée autour du manche de son épée. Zabusa émit un bruit indistinct et s'ébouriffa les cheveux en se mettant en tailleur. L'adolescent devant eux piqua un fard, les yeux écarquillés.

« Ah, excusez-moi Zabusa-sama, je vous attendrai à l'extérieur. » Dit-il en s'emmêlant dans ses mots avant de disparaître entre les arbres.

Naruto sorti de la couverture sous laquelle il se trouvait. Il l'avait tiré d'un sceau de stockage rangé dans son manteau. Il attrapa ses affaires tout en les enfilant. Zabusa suivit son exemple finissant avant Naruto. Il continua de regarder le blond alors qu'il scellait la couverture. Il eut un sourire prétentieux en voyant Naruto grimacer légèrement dû à ses fesses douloureuses. Kyuubi n'avait pas guérit ça. Dans son esprit ce putain de renard devait se foutre de lui.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi bon pour un puceau. » Dit l'épéiste en souriant de toute ses dents.

Naruto prit un air renfrogné. Il devait admettre que pour sa première fois ce fut jouissif. Il se posa un moment afin de se souvenir. Il se souvenait juste d'une brume de plaisir, l'intensité et du désir. Il eut un ronronnement absent, puis secoua doucement son manteau avant de l'enfiler. Un ours les interrompit alors qu'il avançait pesamment dans la clairière. Zabusa vit qu'il ne faisait pas parti de la faune locale et comprit rapidement que ce devait être un des compagnons de Naruto.

« Ah. Donc Gato est de retour. »

Zabusa l'entendit et poussa un soupir irrité, soupesant son hachoir. Naruto hocha la tête et l'ours disparu dans un nuage de fumée.

« Tu planifies quelque chose Gaki ? Questionna-t-il d'un air renfrogné.

« Je suis toujours un Gaki ? Ricana Naruto.

Zabusa renâcla.

« Tu préfèrerai Gangu (Jouet) ?

« Je ne m'en préoccupe pas plus que ça, et oui, je planifie quelque chose. » Répondit Naruto.

Zabusa haussa un sourcil.

"Tu vas tuer Gato. » Annonça-t-il plus qu'il ne demanda.

Naruto eu un rictus, puis il fouilla dans les poches de son manteau pour trouver une enveloppe. Il la lança à Zabusa. Qui l'attrapa en vol haussant un sourcil à ce geste.

« C'est ce que Gato s'apprêtait à vous payer. Maintenant vous n'avez pas à venir après nous pour tuer votre cible, ni à risquer vos vies en nous affrontant. »

« Malin. » Fit remarquer l'homme.

« Il planifiait de vous trahir de toute façon. »

Les yeux de Zabusa transpercèrent sur Naruto pour le juger.

« L'enculé. » Cracha-t-il en s'adressant eu vent.

Naruto rejeta ses longs cheveux blonds sur son épaule, il avait défait sa tresse la veille, mais par chance toutes les perles étaient restées en place. Zabusa soupira finalement et franchit les pas les séparant. Il attrapa les cheveux du blond, tira sa tête en arrière l'embrassant brutalement. Quand il se recula Naruto lécha ses lèvres et sourit.

« Au revoir Gangu. » Dit-il sautant dans la direction de Haku.

Naruto invoqua Akira avec un petit rire. Le tigre ronronna, ravi de le revoir.

« En avant Akira. J'ai besoin de trouver une rivière. L'odorat de Kakashi risquerait de sentir la trace de Zabusa sur moi, la dernière chose j'ai envie est d'être accuser de trahison. »

.-.

Naruto arriva à la maison de Tazuna pour tomber sur le loup noir gardant la propriété se tenait sur une pille de corps refroidi.

« Tu peux les manger ou les emmener dans la forêt. » Le renseigna Naruto.

Le loup lui fit un rictus puis il entra dans la maison où il retrouva Tsunami serrant Inari dans ses bras.

« Vous allez bien ? » Interrogea courtoisement Naruto.

Elle acquiesça et Naruto ressortit dehors. Il monta sur Akira et ils prirent la direction du pont. Alors qu'ils arrivaient ils virent Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Kimimaro, le corbeau et le grand loup gris devant Tazuna et les travailleurs inconscients, fixant tous Zabusa et Haku prudemment. En parlant d'eux ils ne bougeaient pas d'un centimètre, se contentant de regarder calmement les Konoha-nin. Naruto fut heureux que Zabusa se soit aussi bien savonner. Kakashi avait de bons sens et ça aurait posé problème s'il avait senti quelque chose.

Alors que Naruto et Akira posaient pied sur le pont tous les regards se posèrent sur eux. Ils reçurent une vague d'incrédulité, surtout dû à la taille d'Akira, au fait que Naruto soit sur son dos et peut-être aussi à la lance qu'il venait d'invoquer dans sa main. Puis sans dire un mot il la lança dans la brume derrière Kakashi et le groupe. Un gargouillement pu être entendu. Zabusa dissipa la brume pour révéler Gato et un grand groupe de mercenaire. L'un deux mort une lance plantée dans la gorge. Gato leur sourit et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose ; lorsque Naruto et Akira sautèrent dans la masse, sans laisser le temps à l'homme de donner un discours fantaisiste.

L'expression bain de sang pris littéralement corps sur ce pont. Naruto exultait que sa lance et les griffes d'Akira taillait des sillons sanglants à travers l'énorme armé. Zabusa et Kimimaro avait rejoint Naruto dans la boucherie, mais les autres se tinrent en retrait, les Genins tournaient vert, Kakashi regardait avec un regard quelque peu troublant, et Haku attendant comme ordonné. Une minute plus tard, tout ce qu'il resta fut une rivière de sang coulant cascadant dans l'océan et des corps mutilés. Naruto rayonnait alors qu'il grattait gentiment la large tête d'Akira. Le tigre blanc, désormais teint en rouge ronronnait en marchant un bras entre ses crocs. Le tigre le recracha près d'un corps et commença à en arracha la chair.

Naruto laissa le tigre à son repas. Il vit Zabusa lui envoyer clin d'œil effronté alors que lui Haku partaient dans un Shunshin. Kakashi avait lentement rangé son arme, sans remarquer le clin d'œil. Sakura avait couru au bord du pont pour vomir et même Sasuke semblait très prêt de l'y rejoindre. Tazuna n'avait lui pas de scrupule à rejoindre Sakura. Naruto essuya le sang de sa lance et la scella après avoir coupé et scellé la tête de Gato.

« Bon travail Naruto. » Dit Kakashi.

Naruto le remercia, dissimulant vite le sourire sanglant en une attitude détendue. Naruto jeta un œil à Sasuke. Le garçon était flageolant et livide, un sharingan fraîchement acquis avait enregistré toute la boucherie.

« Je vais aider à nettoyer ça. » Dit rapidement le blond.

Le loup gris donna un coup de langue à Kimimaro avant d'attraper un corps et de s'évaporer. Le corbeau suivit. Naruto mentionna à Kimimaro et Akira et rester en retrait. Chacun recula près de Tazuna et des constructeurs inconscients alors que Naruto se lança dans un enchaînement de mudra. Puis un moment plus tard tous les corps était dévoré par des flammes ardentes.

.-.

« Salut ! » Cria Inari à leur adresse.

Sakura fut la seule qui pris la peine de lui répondre alors qu'il s'éloignait. Kakashi marchait en tête de groupe lisant son porno, Sasuke était à sa droite scrutant les environs avec son sharingan. Sakura se trouvait derrière son idole à tenter d'attirer son attention. Naruto fermait la marche avec Kimimaro, celui-ci le regardait légèrement incliner.

« Tu me sembles moins tendu par rapport à la dernière fois je t'ai vu. Remarqua t'il.

« J'ai tué beaucoup de gens, c'est un bon moyen de se relaxer.

« Tu allais mieux avant ce… combat hier. »

« J'avais détruit deux des bases de Gato. »

Kimimaro lui jeta un regard vide.

« Et pourquoi Zabusa t'as t'il fait un clin d'œil. »

Naruto soupira mentalement. Il semblerait que Kimimaro avais remarqué le geste, et apparemment il avait assez grandi pour oser l'interroger sur sa vie. Par chance Kakashi n'avait pas entendu Kimimaro.

« Oh, nous en parlerons plus tard.

« Parler. Hmmm. »

Naruto lui jeta un regard. Le garçon rougissait en pensant au mot irrespectueux adresser à Naruto.

« Pardonnez-moi Naruto-sama. Ce n'est pas mon rôle de vous questionner. »

Naruto secoua négligemment la main, souriant légèrement. Quand les autres regardèrent autre part, il invoqua un grand rapace vicieux. C'était une espèce unique de sa forêt, plus grand qu'un aigle royal mais avec des plumes noirs, de grandes pattes et des yeux rouges. Naruto tandis le rouleau contenant la tête de Gato à l'oiseau. Il y avait aussi une note glissée dedans avec sa signature, Beast Lord.

« Apporte ça au Daimyo du Pays des Vagues. » Ordonna Naruto continuant à marcher tout en arborant un sourire de renard. Décidément cette mission avait été très agréable, se dit-il en continuant son chemin vers Konoha

.-.

Fin du Chapitre 12


	13. Chapter 13 - L'examen Chunnin

Hi! Comment ça va? J'aime bien ce chapitre. Belle nuit à vous

* * *

Naruto se laissa tomber sur la couette soupirant tout à son aise. Finalement il était de retour dans sa tour. Il y avait laissé des clones durant la mission, entravés à la tour grâce à un sceau. Ils avaient pour mission de prendre soin du jardin et de la propreté des pièces afin qu'il n'ait pas de nettoyage à faire au retour de mission.

Il accepta un bol de soupe et des dangos que Kimimaro était allé acheter pour lui, il croqua dedans tandis que Kimimaro faisait de même. Il dégusta le silence tout aussi bien que le repas. Quand il eut terminé il se leva vers la cuisine, déposant ses couverts dans l'évier. Kimimaro fit de même un moment plus tard. Puis Naruto sortit une note de son manteau. Le Hokage la lui avait fait parvenir pendant qu'ils rentraient de leur mission mais Naruto avait attendu pour l'ouvrir.

Il se rembrunit alors qu'il la lisait. Donc ils voulaient utiliser sa forêt pour l'examen Chunnin. Il poussa un soupire d'irritation mais rédigea rapidement une réponse puis invoqua un corbeau charger de la transmettre au Hokage. Il jeta un œil autour et soupira de nouveau. Il devra rappeler à Sarutobi de dire à tous les participants de rester en dehors des zones non-utilisé pour l'examen. Ensuite Naruto eu un sourira maniaque. Au moins cette année, il serait là pour les examens, et puisque c'était son territoire le conseil ne pourrait ne virer du village. Ce qui signifiait qu'il pourrait regarder les Genin durant les préliminaires dans l'arène, peut-être même qu'il pourrait en tailler quelques-uns dans la forêt pour le fun.

.-.

« Tu ferais mieux de le laisser partir. » Dit calmement Naruto.

Sakura gigota derrière le blond. Le garçon interpellé se contenta de rire, son attention quittant un instant l'enfant en difficulté commencé à résister.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à propos de ça ? » Provoqua t'il.

En parlant il leva son poing prêt à frapper le gosse qu'il retenait. Une seconde plus tard, Naruto se retrouva à une distance de cinq pas. Son bras fit un mouvement de balancier, il activa le sceau sur son poignet. Le tranchant de sa lance se pressa contre la peau nue de sa gorge. Le temps sembla figer. L'équipière du garçon de Suna, une fille blonde arriva précipitamment les traits tendus, avec un grand éventail dans son dos. Le garçon que Naruto menaçait laissa tomber Konohamaru. Le petit-fils du Hokage se recula lui adressa un glapissement de remerciement puis parti avec ses deux amis. Naruto garda sa lance pressée contre sa jugulaire.

« Durant les examens… » Énonça lentement Naruto. « Tu es un invité dans notre village. Maltraité nos citoyens ou nos ninjas peut résulter en ton arrestation et en guerre. Plus particulièrement quand cet habitant est le petit-fils du Hokage.

Le Genin lécha nerveusement ses lèvres. Naruto recula sa lance la scellant. Naruto se s'approcha très prêt du garçon pour ne pas être entendu de Naruto. Le garçon demeura immobile alors que Naruto posait une main à plat contre son cœur. Puis il lui offrit un visage vide d'émotion.

« Donne-moi une raison. » Dit-il dans un souffle. « Et je t'arracherai le cœur de mes main nues. »

Le garçon déglutit et frissonna. Naruto se recula soudain.

« Kankuro, Temari. »

Naruto leva les yeux vers la tête rousse. Sasuke, qui était demeuré spectateur de la scène depuis un arbre, se détourna des autres pour regarder à son tour le nouvel arrivant.

« H-Hello Gaara. » Bégaya la blonde, Temari.

Les yeux de Gaara glissèrent pour rencontrer ceux de Naruto, ce dernier s'autorisa à lécher ses lèvres devant l'odeur de sang revêtent le garçon. Ils soutinrent leurs regards un moment avant que le garçon de Suna se positionne dans un Shunshin entre ses coéquipiers.

« Quel est ton nom ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. »

Sabaku no Gaara. »

« Je pense que nous deviendrons de grand amis Gaara. » Souri paresseusement Naruto.

.-.

Naruto regarda d'un œil morne les papiers devant lui. Un sourire se forma lentement. Les formulaires d'admission de l'examen Chunnin. Parfois Kakashi était génial. Il avait rapidement organisé une liste des villages qui y assisteraient. Kumo était définitivement hors concours. Après qu'il est secouru Hayate et lu tous les documents qu'il volé, ils avaient découvert que Kumo s'apprêtait à se rejoindre deux autres villages qui s'apprêtait à envahir Konoha durant les examens. Avec tous les documents entre ses mains, le Sandaime les avait aisément fait chanter afin qu'il reste chez eux. Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant les combats à venir. La bataille sera le dernier jour de l'examen Chunnin, durant le dernier match. Suna et Oto contre Konoha. Un programme qui promettait d'être fun.

Il rangea prudemment les papiers. Il avait entendu Sakura fusillé Kakashi de questions à propos de l'examen Chunin. Et c'était ça la plus intelligente élèves de leur année ? Il secoua la tête abstraitement et poussa un soupir absent avant de descendre dans la rue. Il avait besoin de quelques bricoles avant de retourner chez lui.

.-.

Naruto observa un Sasuke arrogant franchir la porte avec un sourire et montrer le Genjutsu. Le fou ne pouvait pas voir qu'il servait à écarte les plus faible de la compétition ? Il soupira avec irritation mais n'intervint pas. Un moment plus tard Sasuke se lançait dans un combat avec Rock Lee. Cinq minutes plus tard il entrait la pièce 301 avec Sasuke se renfrognait serrant dans ses bras sa fierté blessée. Aussitôt qu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, ils furent assaillis par Ino et le reste des rookies de Konoha. Naruto se glissa dans les ombres de la pièce à côté d'Hinata.

« Salut Naruto. » dit-elle avec un sourire timide.

Il fit un signe de tête, en profitant pour la regarder de bas en haut. Elle portait le même short noir et débardeur violent, avec un trench coat noir et même tresse. Il lui fit un petit sourire. Soudain quelqu'un lui rentra dedans. Il se tourna pour voir Ino qui se relevait après que Kiba l'ai fait trébucher. Le garçon fixait Naruto avec surprise. Ino leva des yeux élargit vers lui. Tous les autres rookies s'approchèrent silencieusement. Naruto était craint parmi les Genins de l'académie depuis l'époque où il avait tué Mizuki. Ils l'évitaient toujours. Leur soudain silence attira l'attention. Naruto regarda simplement Ino d'un air ennuyé.

« P-pardon. » Bégaya-t-elle s'éloignant de lui en trébuchant pour se cacher derrière Choji qui s'était même arrêté de manger des chips pour l'occasion.

« Je suis désolé. » Souffla aussi Kiba se reculant lui aussi d'un pas.

Naruto leur adressa un regard blasé. Le garçon et son chien gémirent et se reculèrent de nouveau. Certain des autres Genin le regard un œil différent. Naruto promena un œil sur l'assemblé de Genin, relâchant une vague d'intention meurtrière pour une brève seconde. Tous reculèrent d'un pas choqué devant la pression. Aussi vite qu'il les avait frappés Naruto retourna s'adosser à côté d'Hinata. Aucun n'osa se serait-ce que lui jeter un regard.

.-.

Naruto dessina paresseusement des symboles partout sur sa feuille de question. Il se moquait un peu de tricher. Il pouvait tricher, il pouvait finir le test à partir de ses propres connaissances, ou ni l'un ni l'autre. Alors qu'il finissait le dernier symbole, prenant le dernier espace disponible il se recula dans sa chaise. Il ne restait qu'une seule minute avant la fin du test, Naruto pris sa feuille et se pencha sur sa table et la tendit au Genin devant lui. Le garçon qui l'a pris s'écria.

« Qu'est-ce que- »

« Équipe dix-sept éliminé. » Coupa Ibiki en mentionnant l'équipe du Genin.

Certaines personnes remarquèrent Naruto qui copiait paresseusement les réponses sur sa page. Personne ne dit pourtant rien puisque parler les disqualifieraient. Alors que Naruto finissait de remplir la dernière question Ibiki se redressa.

« Terminé ! »

Immédiatement un enfant se mit sur ses pieds.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas renvoyé le blond après sa triche évidente ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant Naruto.

« J'ai dit que l'on vous retirerait deux points pour chaque tentative de triche ! Vous avez commencé avec dix points ! C'était la première fois que l'on prenait son équipe à tricher donc il lui restait 8 points. »

Il y eu quelques injures et malédiction qui firent sourire Naruto.

.-.

Naruto se leva avec le reste des Genins tandis qu'Anko sortait par la fenêtre. Tous ou presque la suivirent mais Naruto fit halte.

« Morino. » Appela-t-il.

Ibiki haussa un sourcil en se tournant vers lui, les cinq autres Chunin examinateurs s'arrêtèrent pour observer la conversation.

« J'ai vu le résultat de ton entraînement sur Hinata. Est-elle aussi sadique que toi maintenant ? Demanda-t-il.

L'homme eu un soupir.

« Malheureusement elle est trop gentille. Mais dans tous les cas elle est forte. »

Naruto acquiesça puis s'avança vers la fenêtre afin de suivre les autres Genin. Alors qu'il passait devant un Chunin qui le fixait il claqua sa feuille d'examen sur le torse de l'homme. Un moment plus tard, l'homme disparut et la feuille voleta vers le sol. Les autres Chunin dégainèrent leurs kunai et le regardèrent prudemment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Uzumaki ? » Interrogea Ibiki surpris par son action alors qu'il ramassait le test.

Ses yeux s'agrandir lorsqu'il vit les symboles. Naruto haussa les épaules déjà ennuyées.

« Je l'ai scellé. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? Le Yondaime était un maître des sceaux, et pourtant il a tenté pendant des années d'apprendre à sceller des humains vivants. » Questionna Ibiki les yeux plissés.

Naruto eu une légère contraction de sa mâchoire puis il s'expliqua.

« Vous aurez juste à presser le centre du sceau pour le relâcher. Il aura un peu une sensation de gueule de bois. Et dites-lui de ne pas fixer les gens aussi intensément. Certains pourrais prendre ça comme une insulte. »

Naruto se pencha par la fenêtre pour sauter avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

« Oh et je vous prie de bruler le sceau quand vous aurez fini. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il circule. »

Un moment plus tard il se trouvait derrière le groupe. Il savait qu'Ibiki l'écouterait.

.-.

Naruto observa son environnement et pris rapidement note d'où ils se trouvaient. Il se retourna pour regarder Sakura et Sasuke qui le regardait prudemment. Ils étaient sages autour de lui depuis le massacre sur le pont.

« Par ici. » Dit-il simplement ce qui leur semblait une direction prise au hasard.

« Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Sakura douteuse.

« Je suis déjà passé par ici. »

Ils n'eurent pas envie de demander pourquoi.

« Et à propos du rouleau. » Interrogea Sasuke

« Mes animaux s'en occupent. »

Ils se plièrent vite à ses décisions alors qu'ils naviguaient entre les arbres. Cinq minutes plus tard Akira les rejoignit bondissant de branche en branche. Il lâcha un rouleau ensanglanté dans la main de Naruto. Les deux derrière lui déglutirent ne voulant pas savoir ce qu'il était arrivé à l'équipe propriétaire du rouleau. Puis Naruto passa devant ses coéquipiers qui étaient resté à une distance de sécurité du tigre. Le blond saisit Sakura par la taille pour à terme la lâcher sur le dos d'Akira. Elle poussa un hurlement choqué tandis qu'elle s'agrippait à la fourrure. Naruto jeta un regard à Sasuke.

« Monte. Nous serons plus rapides. »

N'ayant pas de raison pour le contredire il bondit à son tour sur le dos du tigre se maintenant stables avec ses jambes. Assis devant les deux autres Naruto pressa Akira qui partit plus vite qu'il était arrivé, les arbres ne le ralentissant pas le moins du monde.

.-.

Alors qu'il pénétrait dans la tour Naruto fixa directement la caméra et souri paresseusement. Les deux autres ne la détectèrent pas tandis qu'ils détaillaient la pièce. Sakura commença à décrypter les mots inutiles figurant sur une large toile, pendant que Naruto les ignorait royalement. Il se contenta d'ouvrir dans leur dos, attirant leurs attention lorsqu'une explosion de fumée fit apparaître Iruka. L'homme se tint debout devant un instant, remettant sa mâchoire en place, avant de les féliciter joyeusement et de leur dire où ils séjourneraient et où il ne devait pas aller. Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance puisque Naruto avait décidé de mettre en place une batterie de piège la nuit précédant l'examen, s'assurant que personne ne profanerait ses magnifiques jardins.

Naruto regarda Iruka partir, et ses coéquipiers partirent explorer. Quand ils furent partis, il se glissa paresseusement dans « la pièce du personnel ». Elle était composée de quelques lits, une table, une TV connecté aux caméras de surveillance, et plus. A l'intérieur étaient assis des Jonin instructeurs attendant leurs Genins. Beaucoup partirait à la fin de la journée pour ne revenir que dans cinq jours. Kotetsu et Izumo était assis à côté de ta la télévision. Lorsque Naruto entra chacun dans la pièce se figea dans le silence et le fixa.

« Um, qu'est-ce que tu fais là mon garçon ? »

Naruto leur fit un pâle sourire et marcha à travers la pièce jusqu'à une porte menant à un escalier en colimaçon. Il pressa sa paume contre un sceau et déverrouilla la porte. Les Jonin le regardèrent incrédules alors qu'il disparaissait dans les escaliers refermant la porte derrière lui. Ainsi seul certaine personne était au courant de sa connaissance des lieux. Intéressants.

.-.

Fin du Chapitre 13


	14. Chapter 14 - Scellé

Houla... Ça fait un bail dite moi. Je ne sais même plus ce qu'il s'est passé dans le 13ème...

Plutôt que de faire un superbe résumé je vous invite à relire le chapitre précédent. Ça vaut aussi pour les suivant^^ C'est comme un sandwich tu peux pas le savourer pleinement juste avec la tranche du dessous, dac?

Bonne lecture

* * *

Naruto su immédiatement quand la fratrie du sable entra dans la tour. Les sceaux placés au pied de la tour l'informaient à chaque nouvelle arrivée. Il savait déjà qu'ils finiraient rapidement, mais ils étaient là une heure plus tôt que ce qu'il avait escompté. Alors qu'il les sentait rentrer, il se mit à sourire une idée en tête et se tourna vers Kimimaro qui s'apprêtait à sortir.

« Je pense que je préparerai le diner ce soir. »

.-.

Alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, Naruto se glissa hors de la cuisine et descendit au premier étage pour trouver Sakura et Sasuke. Lorsqu'il entra dans la zone de repos, il nota que les ainés de Gaara se rapprochaient pour discuter. Il marcha droit vers eux et patienta. Ils ne semblaient pas vouloir le remarquer. Ce n'est que lorsque qu'il s'éclaircit la gorge qu'ils eurent le cran de le regarder, les mains à porter de leurs armes. Bizarrement ils ne se relaxèrent pas à sa vue.

« Où est Gaara ? Demanda-t-il en regardant autour.

Et Gaara apparut dans un tourbillon de sable. _Quand on parle du loup_ , pensa Naruto.

« Je voulais te demander si tu accepterais de diner avec moi. »

Temari haussa un sourcil. Puis le frère et la sœur se tournèrent tout deux vers Gaara. Celui-ci étudiait Naruto avec curiosité.

« D'accord. »

En réponse Naruto inclina légèrement la tête

« Je vais chercher mon équipe puis nous pourrons aller manger. »

Ils acquiescèrent et le suivirent à distance tandis que Naruto traquait l'odeur de ses équipiers jusqu'à un couple de pièce. Sasuke était assis jambe croisée sur un lit comme s'il méditait, tandis que Sakura était étonnamment en train de lire. Ils levèrent la tête dans sa direction au moment où il entra.

« Venez. Diner. »

Après une lent et incertaine confirmation de leurs parts, ils se levèrent et le suivirent. Quand ils notèrent la présence des Suna-nin leurs corps se tendient mais ils continuèrent d'avancer silencieusement. Naruto gardait le silence alors qu'il retournait vers la pièce du personnelle. Lorsqu'ils l'atteignirent Sakura l'interpella. Il y avait une note sur la porte où écrit en gros caractère _Défense d'entré_! Naruto arqua un sourcil vers la rose qui se tue. Il avança dans la pièce saluant d'un geste Kotetsu et Izumo qui lui rendirent un rictus fatigué.

« Voulez-vous quelques choses à manger ? Leur demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant.

« Bien sûr ! Fais le nous descendre ! » Souri Kotetsu .

Naruto se dirigea vers la porte du fond et pressa son doigt sur le sceau. Il désigna ensuite les escaliers qui montaient. La fille passa devant lui et il les suivit fermant la porte derrière lui. Alors qu'ils atteignaient le haut des marches, ils écarquillèrent tous les yeux devant la pièce à vivre, à l'exception de Gaara.

« Donc voilà pourquoi les étages supérieurs de la tour étaient interdit ? Ils sont habités ? » Demanda Temari à personne en particulier.

Naruto se contenta de les mener dans la cuisine. Ils explorèrent la pièce des pièces tandis que le blond s'installait à la table déjà dressé.

« Je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous.

Ils s'assirent lentement. Gaara s'assit à une extrémité sa sœur à gauche et son frère à droite. Naruto fredonna un air alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisinière et retirait des marmites des poêles. Il apporta rapidement et avec facilité les marmites et commença à remplir les bols de chacun. Alors qu'il remplissait le dernier bol il eut le rictus sournois.

« Goutez-y. »

La fratrie du sable regarda leur frère avant de commencer à manger. Il y eut un silence pesant, mais chacun semblait apprécié le plat. Jusqu'à ce que Kimimaro arrive. Le manipulateur d'os s'était glissé par la fenêtre et immédiatement un éventail, un paquet momifié, et une lance de sable furent pointé sur lui. Il les regarda calmement et les trois Genins du Sable baissèrent lentement leurs armes.

« Je vous présente Kimimaro. » Introduisit calmement Naruto.

Le Kaguya s'inclina vers eux puis se retourna pour saluer Naruto.

« Naruto-sama. Je suis allé visiter Shikyo. »

Le titre provoqua quelques haussements de sourcil chez la fratrie mais Sakura et Sasuke y était rodé. Naruto se contenta d'un signe de tête. Le grand loup gris appréciait sa compagnie et il adorait sa compagnie donc Naruto laissait Kimimaro visiter régulièrement le loup.

« Bien. Tu peux descendre ces bols à Izumo et Kotetsu. »

Il tendit au Kaguya deux plats de nourriture et le jeune sortit de la pièce par la porte cette fois. Naruto rejoignit les autres à table et commença à manger. Tout le monde resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que Kimimaro les rejoignent après avoir délivré les plats. Quand le dernier plat fut vide Naruto s'accouda paresseusement à une fenêtre admirant la lumière tombante du soleil. Quelques secondes plus tard Sakura et Sasuke s'évanouir. Temari et Kankuro se regardèrent nerveusement. Naruto réalisa un rapide mouvement avec sa main gauche et Kimimaro prit chacun d'eux par un bras et alla les installer dans les chambres d'invités préparé à l'avance.

« J'ai juste introduit un poison dans leurs nourritures pour que l'on soit tranquille. »

Les trois ninjas se raidirent, sachant maintenant qu'il avait aisément pu introduire quelque chose dans leurs nourritures aussi. Ils ne s'étaient pas inquiétés car Gaara l'aurait remarqué. Naruto but nonchalamment son verre d'eau en regardant Temari et Kankuro bougé vers leurs armes avec précaution. Puis il frappa la table avec un doigt griffu. Un sceau s'alluma sous la table et les deux gelèrent sur place, seule la partie au-dessus de leurs nuques pouvait bouger.

« Laisse-nous partir ! Siffla Temari.

Naruto se contenta de lui envoyer un regard fatigué.

« Dans une minute. Pour l'instant je dois parler avec Gaara. »

En parlant du-dit Gaara, il les regardait sans émotion apparente, son sable tourbillonnant autour de ses pieds et de ses bras en croix. Naruto le fixa résolu et fit briller toutes sa soif de sang, sa haine et sa cruauté dans son œil restant. (Plus effrayant que le sharingan d'Itachi nah ?)

« Maintenant Gaara, parlons du démon dans ton estomac. »

Les trois étaient réduits au silence par la surprise.

« C-Comment es-tu au courant de cela ? » Balbutia Kankuro.

« Tu ne penses pas qu'un Jinchuriki puisse en sentir un autre ? »

Leurs yeux vacillèrent. Même Gaara parut surpris.

« Kyuubi m'a informé que tu contenais le sanguinaire Shukaku. »

Gaara vacilla sous le regard de Naruto.

« Je peux dire au vu des cercles autour de tes yeux que tu es insomniaque. L'odeur de sang te colle à la peau. Suffisamment pour qu'elle t'imprègne qu'elle que soit le nombre de fois de douche que tu prends.

Gaara détourna les yeux de nouveau.

« Je dirai que le sceau est assez faible pour que Shukaku est accès à ton esprit. Ni assez fort pour que tu ne puisses l'empêcher de te posséder durant ton sommeil.

Gaara frissonna légèrement et Naruto su qu'il avait bon à tous les points. Il s'autorisa un sourire alors qu'il avalait son eau d'un trait, le reposant calmement faisant résonner le verre dans la pièce silencieuse. Ce fut le moment que choisit Kimimaro pour rentrer.

« La chambre de scellement est prête Naruto-sama. »

Les ainés de Gaara déglutir.

« La chambre de scellement ? » Interrogea nerveusement Temari en se mordant la lèvre

« Oui. » Dit Naruto en se levant.

Il frappa une fois de plus le sceau sur la table libérant ses deux prisonniers. Naruto regarda Gaara droit dans les yeux.

« Viens. »

Le garçon se mordit la lèvre nerveusement, copiant la gestuelle de sa sœur. Pourtant il se mis doucement debout.

« Pourquoi Uzumaki ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Tu connais la cruauté humaine, la solitude, la profondeur de ces abysses non ?

Le silence accueilli sa question, mais la réponse était claire.

« J'aide une âme similaire à la mienne. » Termina Naruto avec un rictus terrifiant.

Il s'avança pour passer sa main sur la joue de Gaara et immédiatement un éventail de bataille bloqua son pas.

« Tu ne le toucheras pas. » Cracha t-elle à son intention.

« Recule Temari. » Souffla-t-il silencieusement, presque un murmure.

Elle fit un pas en arrière en baissant les yeux. Il semblerait qu'ils n'étaient pas habitués à autre chose qu'un Gaara sanguinaire ou sans émotion.

« Mène-les à deux chambres d'invité Kimimaro. »

Le Kaguya acquiesça et sortit vite suivit par ses deux invités. Ensuite Naruto marcha dans la direction opposée et Gaara suivit. Deux minutes plus tard ils se trouvaient au quatrième étage face à une porte déjà ouverte. La pièce dans laquelle ils entrèrent était blanche dépourvue de fenêtre et d'autre porte. Une grande variété de sceaux étaient inscrit sur chaque mur et aussi sur la porte.

Ces sceaux était la raison pour laquelle Naruto réprimait son chakra. Il avait mis au point le sceau sur son ventre en laissant du chakra démoniaque s'y mélanger, améliorant le sceau mais le gardant malveillant comme tout chakra démoniaque. Non-réprimé il ferait peser sur les gens un simili d'intention meurtrière, les faisant se sentir insignifiant et impuissant face à lui. Son aura dissimule la soif de sang, le désir de bataille, son dégoût pour les humains. Quand cette aura est relâchée les gens autour de lui ont tendance à être très agité, toujours sur leurs gardes. Leurs subconscients sachant qu'il est une menace et reculant instinctivement même sans savoir pourquoi. Cependant avec un autre Jinchuriki… Celui-ci est capable de sentir la soif de sang de Naruto, son chakra, la dure cruauté et la haine dissimulé sous la chaire. Gaara savait que Naruto était puissant même lorsque son aura et son chakra étaient réprimé, donc relâché ils écrasaient le jeune.

« Pourquoi ? » Gémit-il comme un animal effrayé.

« Parce que Gaara. Parce qu'il y a des gens qui ont besoin de toi, pas de Shukaku, de toi. Il y a des personnes qui t'aiment. Ta sœur a à l'instant fait preuve d'amour et de loyauté. Tu as besoin d'être libre et fort pour les protégés. Si quelqu'un t'est loyal comme cela, t'aimes ou s'occupe de toi. Ils sont ce qu'il y a de plus précieux.

Gaara frémit un instant et Naruto caressa sa joue avec un pouce. Il prit de l'encre et un pinceau posé près de la porte et poussa gentiment Gaara pour qu'il se pose sur le sol au centre du sceau. Naruto trempa le pinceau dans l'encre et commença le travail. Des symboles apparurent rapidement sur le sceau déjà existant de Gaara et allant se connecter au sceau sur le sol. Chaque trait avait une teinte rouge, ce n'était pas simplement de l'encre. Naruto se mit à dessiner des symboles sur sa main avant de ranger son matériel.

Il se pencha sur Gaara et concentra son chakra dans sa main. Les symboles rougeoyèrent et Naruto fit claquer sa main sur le sceau de Gaara. Le garçon se cambra face à cette main et commença à hurler, un cri plus profond vibrait dans le sien. Le sable sur le sol se mit à vler autour d'eux à l'instar d'une mini-tornade. Les symboles rougeoyèrent de plus belle et semblèrent ramper sur la peau de Gaara, serpentant tel une rivière avec pour source la main de Naruto. Les sceaux sur le sol semblaient eux aussi s'imprégner au Jinchiiruki. Naruto était fier du bruit de ses sceaux alors que le hurlement de Gaara montait en volume.

Il s'arrêta finalement, le cri mourant dans un gémissement. Alors que c'était fini Naruto retira sa main de Gaara. Les sceaux brillèrent d'un bleu fade avant de se fondre dans un ensemble de traits noirs avec un soupçon de rouge. Le sceau, disparut la simple spirale sur son ventre, ressemblait à une plante. Là où la spirale devait se trouver se tenait une rose rouge constitué d'une multitude de symbole imbriqué. Elle possédait deux branches, des lignes épaisses en rouge et noir constitué d'une nuée de trait fin sans ordre apparent

Naruto se recula la respiration douloureusement. Quant à Gaara il haletait secouer par l'épreuve. Pour un instant le silence régna dans le noir. Le sable ayant éteint toutes les bougies. Puis Gaara éclata dans un rire hystérique.

« Il est parti ! Il est parti. Je ne l'entends plus. C'est calme. » Ri le garçon complètement hystérique. « Silence. C'est paisible. »

Naruto laissa un moment au garçon.

« Le sceau que j'ai posé, n'a pas détruit l'ancien il s'est contenté de le renforcer. Le mien est un peu plus compliqué mais comme j'ai utilisé l'ancien comme base puis j'ai travaillé dessus, voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas eu besoin d'un sacrifice. Ton sceau restreindra Shukaku dans ton esprit. Tu peux lui parler quand tu le veux ou le mettre en sourdine. Le sceau te laisse aussi le contrôle du sable et siphonne lentement le chakra de Shukaku, le purifiant de son aura malsaine afin que tu l'utilises. En bref tu es aussi fort qu'avant mais tu ne perdras plus le contrôle si tu utilises sa puissance. Tu peux aussi dormir sans être possédé. »

Le garçon poussa un soupir qui sembla à l'oreille de Naruto un soulagement. Naruto resta assis avec Gaara pendant un moment en appréciant juste l'instant présent.

« Je ne peux pas bouger. » Énonça Gaara blafard après quelques minutes.

« Bien sûr, un scellement requiert de l'énergie des deux partis. »

Puis Naruto se mit sur ses pieds. Il attrapa la gourde et la mit en bandoulière dans son dos. Il s'avança vers Gaara et pris le garçon par la taille. Il marcha vers la porte et poursuivi vers sa chambre, qui se situait sur le même étage et installa sur son lit. Le roux poussa un nouveau soupir fatigué. Naruto posa la gourde dans un coin et glissa vers Gaara, lui retirant facilement ses sandales. Il retira ensuite le pantalon du garçon le laissant nu mis à part son caleçon. Il sentit Gaara se tendre lorsqu'il le touchait, il comprit qu'il n'était pas habitué à être touché. Le sable de la gourde se répandait autour d'eux avec agité de soubresauts.

« Pourquoi le sable ne crée pas automatiquement un bouclier comme d'habitude. » Souffla Gaara.

« Il a gardé cet automatisme mais il ne m'affecte et ne m'affectera pas parce qu'il est imprégné de ton chakra et de chakra démoniaque. Le chakra démoniaque « reconnait » le mien et s'y soumet. Ton sable possède une manière de penser et il comprend qu'il ne me stoppera pas. »

Gaara souri dans la pièce obscure. Naruto se contenta de bâiller et enleva à son tour ses chaussures. Il laissa son manteau tombé sur la chaise et retira sa chemise et son short ne le laissant plus qu'avec son boxer. Il recouvrit Gaara sous la couverture puis il se roula dans le lit à côté du roux. Il pouvait sentir la nervosité du garçon, il se permit un bref ricanement. Il se rapprocha plus près du jeune et enroula son bras autour de lui pressant son torse contre le dos de Gaara.

"Effrayé que j'en profite pour faire certaines choses ? Souffla-t-il à l'oreille de Gaara.

"C'est la première fois depuis cinq ans qu'un être humain me touche, et la dernière fois n'était pas très agréable." Grogna le garçon.

"Tu devrai apprendre que les contacts peuvent être agréable." Souri Naruto en déposant un bisoy papillon sur l'épaule du garçon.

Ce dernier frémit de nouveau.

"Je ne te toucherai pas si tu ne le désires pas." Dit-il simplement.

Le silence dit à Naruto tout ce dont il avait besoin de savoir. Il se recula mettant un espace d'intimité entre eux. Après un moment la voix Gaara s'éleva.

"Je ne sais pas comment dormir."

Naruto autorisa une lueur d'amusement de recouvrir son visage.

"Laisse aller. Relâche tout tes muscles. Ne commence pas à méditer dérive juste, autorise ton esprit à flâner mais ressent ta respiration et la lourdeur de ton corps."

Naruto eu un sourire paresseux alors que le garçon avait une respiration régulière mais paraissait toujours tendu. Cela allait prendre du temps.

.-.

Fin du chapitre 14

Votre avis? Sur une échelle de 10?

La suite bientôt! Promis dans moins de deux semaines!

Le chat jongleur de


	15. Chapter 15 - Les liens du sang

"ESPECE DE BATARD!"

Naruto se redressa immédiatement, l'œil aux aguets, toutes griffes dehors. Il haussa un sourcil face à Temari. La blonde le fixait furieuse, avec une lueur pleine de promesse dans les yeux depuis la porte ouverte. Kankuro la retenait de l'assaillir et semblait bouche bée. Ils semblent qu'ils aient trouvé sa chambre. Il eu un sourire de paresseux alors qu'il jouait avec sa tresse.

« Oh ? » Questionna-t-il avec une absence totale de manière, augmentant sa fureur.

Il pouvait voir ce qu'elle suspectait. Elle était rentrée pour le trouver coller contre son petit frère, ni l'un ni l'autre n'étant habillé, les boxers dissimulés sous la couverture. Et la façon dont Gaara avait s'était soumis la nuit dernière éveillait sa suspicion.

« Com-Comment oses-tu le toucher ? » Cria-t-elle frissonnante de rage.

« Comment as-tu pu le toucher pour commencer ? Demanda Kankuro.

Gaara, réveillé par les cris de sa sœur observa la situation quelque peu désorientée. Eh bien c'était son premier sommeil, même si Naruto l'y avait forcé après une heure de tentative. Il semblait confus quant à où il était, alors il se redressa. Ses yeux papillonnant un bref instant alors qu'il ingérait toute la situation. Puis il baissa les yeux comme s'il était embarrassé. Pour Temari cela rendit possiblement Naruto encore plus suspicieux.

« Tu l'as fait chanter ?! Ou torturez ?! » Dit-elle venimeuse. « Je vais t'arracher les couilles ! »

Hmm. Semblerait qu'elle aime son frère plus que ce qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il avait pensé qu'elle possédait simplement de l'affection instinctive qui remontait parfois, qu'importe combien elle avait essayé de la nier. Mais il semble qu'elle avait acceptés ces sentiments et qu'ils avaient évolués pour devenir « le syndrome la grand-sœur hyper-protective ». Naruto choisit de s'amuser avec elle. Il glissa sur le sol et attrapa la nuque de Gaara avec de longs doigts délicats, il tourna son visage vers le sien et embrassa langoureusement le garçon. Puis il pencha doucement sa tête vers Gaara afin de bien montrer qu'il était le dominant.

Il pouvait sentir le sable dans la pièce tournoyer violemment à cause des émotion choquées de Gaara. Il modula le vent autour d'eux pour éviter qu'il ne blesse accidentellement sa famille. Naruto fit glisser sa langue dans la bouche du roux pour être remercier avec un petit gémissement/plainte. C'était amusant. Le garçon était un partenaire soumis et en manque d'affection. Lorsqu'il se recula il souri malicieusement et lécher ses lèvres. Kankuro était tant sous le choc qu'il eût lâché Temari, il était bouche bée et le regard vide. Temari était secoué par sa rage contenue et des contraction musculaires, maintenant des yeux sur Naruto qui hurlaient ses intentions meurtrières.

« Je vais te tuer. » Articula-t-elle les dents serrées.

Elle ouvrit son éventail de combat et frappa de haut en bas. Mais il para l'attaque, trop rapidement pour qu'elle le distingue comment et elle frappa le vide. Heureusement que ce n'était pas une attaque élémental. Elle était maintenant auprès de Gaara. Elle mordit sa lèvre nerveusement.

« Tout va bien Gaara ? »

Hmm. Donc elle aimait son petit frère mais était toujours aussi nerveuse qu'en enfer autour de lui, pensant sans doute qu'il puisse la tuer. Gaara, après que le choque soit passé lui retourna un visage impassible. Donc il avait toujours cette expression. Temari ne faisait plus nullement attention à Naruto et ne le remarqua pas se glisser paresseusement à côté de Kankuro contre le mur. Le garçon avait immédiatement repéré son caleçon.

« Donc tu n'as pas crié Gaara ? » Demanda le garçon.

« Non. » Dit-il brusquement mais en pâlissant légèrement.

« Et tu n'as eu aucune relation avec lui ? »

« Non. C'était juste pour jouer avec tes nerfs. »

Le garçon eu une expression confuse mais acquiesça. Il tendit alors qu'il voyait la gourde flotter lentement vers Gaara.

« Temari. » L'avertissant du danger.

Elle vit alors le sable avec des yeux apeurés et trébucha en arrière, tandis que Gaara attachait la gourde dans son dos et se levait. Ses aînés aperçurent le tatouage sur son corps, là où figuraient le sceau de Shukaku. Gaara se tourna vers Naruto, il inclina lentement son buste, réduisant au silence sa fratrie.

« Je te remercie Uzumaki Naruto, j'honorerai sur mon sang la dette que je te dois.

« Contente toi de les protéger et de les aimer. »

Le roux le lui assura. C'est à ce moment que Kimimaro entra dans la pièce, vêtu d'un kimono de nuit.

« Avez-vous besoin d'aucune assistance Naruto-sama ou puis-je commencer à préparer le petit-déjeuner ? »

Oui commence sans moi s'il te plaît. Sakura et Sasuke devraient se réveiller dans une heure et demi environ. »

Le garçon acquiesça puis s'éloigna dans de rapide enjambée.

« Vous pouvez rester dans les étages supérieurs pour les cinq prochains jours. »

« Merci. » Dit abstraitement Kankuro toujours en train de regarder son petit-frère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? L'interrogea finalement Temari.

« J'ai réparé le sceau. » Dit Naruto comme s'il le faisait tous les dimanches.

Leurs respirations se coupa immédiatement.

Il pourra maintenant dormir et utiliser le chakra du démon sans perdre le contrôle de son corps. Il n'entendra plus jamais les cris de Shukaku résonner dans sa tête. Je vous présente un Gaara maître de soi désormais. »

Temari se pinça les lèvres comme si elle hésitait, puis passa soudain ses bras autour de Gaara dans un câlin. Quand elle ne fut pas tuée par du sable un moment plus tard elle éclata en sanglot et resserra son étreinte sur son frère. Gaara sembla horriblement confus, ne sachant pas quoi faire de sa sœur. Après quelques minutes Naruto persuada finalement Kankuro et Temari de sortir après avoir promis de ne pas faire de chose inapproprié avec Gaara. Quand ils furent enfin partis, il s'avança vers sa penderie et en tira des vêtements qu'il tendit à Gaara.

Ils émergèrent ensemble de la pièce un instant plus tard. Gaara était maintenant habillé dans un baggy ample. Accompagné d'une chemise rouge carmin de style chinoise. Il portait aussi des chaussures brunes très simple mais robuste et sa gourde.

Beaucoup seraient surpris de tels vêtements dans la penderie de Naruto, mais notre blond possédait une collection très variée de couleur et de coupe. Lors du pillage des bases de Gato il avait gagné des parts de plusieurs compagnies. Ainsi lorsqu'une caravane sponsorisée par sa compagnie était entrée dans Konoha, il lui avait offert une grande quantité de tissus. Un « cadeau » de la compagnie. Celle-ci vendait des vêtements civils et des tenues ninja à travers tout le continent élémental. Ils l'avaient enseveli avec de styles très nouveaux et d'autres plus classique. Naruto s'était contenté de tout ranger dans le cas où il en aurait besoin. Aujourd'hui par exemple. A l'exception des chaussures qu'il avait faite lui-même.

Quand une Sakura et un Sasuke fatigué rejoignirent le groupe dans le cuisine une demi-heure plus tard. Ils furent surpris et confus de trouver Temari occupé à étreindre Gaara jusqu'à le tuer, jacasser à l'oreille de Naruto, jacasser à l'oreille de Gaara, et s'écrier vers Kankuro. Kimimaro fixait le tout avec un sourire amusé. Naruto mangeait avec paresse, Gaara était à côté, regardant impassible le paysage à travers le fenêtre semblant tous les ignorer, tandis que Kankuro ronchonnait en mangeant alors qu'il jetait de bref coup d'œil à Gaara et Naruto.

.-.

Temari paraissait très nerveuse, ses mains cachées dans son dos fixant le sol alors que Naruto le regardait

« J-Je voudrais te remercier. » Lâcha-t-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil.

« J-Je veux dire que j'ai toujours adoré Gaara comme un petit frère, mais à cause de Shukaku il était trop instable pour que j'agisse comme une sœur. Donc merci. »

Elle inclina la tête et Naruto s'avança vers elle. Alors qu'elle se redressait il leva une main et balaya ses mèches comme lorsqu'elle était enfant. Elle frissonna sous son touché.

« Tu es curieuse. » Déclara-t-il. « Pourquoi Gaara était si calme et soumis autour de moi avant que le démon fût scellé. »

Elle frissonna de nouveau mais acquiesça.

« C'est parce que son démon savait que j'étais plus fort que lui, même sans l'aide de Kyuubi. Je n'aurai eu aucune pitié pour le lui ou pour Gaara s'ils étaient mis sur mon chemin. »

« Si tu cherches quelque chose à faire » Dit-il abstraitement. « Il y a une salle d'entraînement au premier étage relié à un dojo. Il y a aussi un onsen. Il y a un TV dans la salle de séjour au second étage et tu es libre d'utiliser la cuisine. Kimimaro peut t'aider si tu as besoin d'aide.

Elle acquiesça nerveusement et s'humidifia les lèvres avant de parler.

« P-puis je demander où tu pars ?

Elle souhaitait probablement aller le plus loin possible de lui.

« Je vais à l'extérieur du jardin. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux mais se repris rapidement et s'inclina avant de le quitter. Il sourit en la regardant s'éloigner. Insuffler une telle peur grâce à sa propre puissance. Quelle délicieuse sensation.

.-.

Naruto posa le vase rempli de fleurs fraichement coupées sur la table. Elle provenait de son jardin, tout comme les paniers de légumes dans la cuisine. A son entrée Sakura qui lisait assise à la dite table, le fixa tout à coup comme s'il était fou. Kankuro observait de loin leurs échanges de regards.

« Toi et les fleurs ne peuvent pas se mélanger ? Dit-elle le regard morne.

Naruto eut un sourire en coin à l'entendre.

« Oh ? »

« Tu es plus le genre de personne à les tremper de tremper et à rire sadiquement.

« Il ricana et tourna contourna la table pour s'assoir en face d'elle, son visage très proche du sien. Il avait remarqué que plus proche il était de ses interlocuteurs, plus énervé ils devenaient. C'était une tactique d'intimidation.

« Et pourquoi penses-tu ça Sakura ? Questionna-t-il d'une voix suave.

Elle se recula en grimaçant.

« Tu n'es qu'une façade… un acteur. » Murmura-t-elle pour eux d'eux. « Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bon. »

Il eut un sourire et dans un mouvement trop rapide pour qu'elle le voit il l'agrippa à la gorge. Elle poussa un couinement effrayé, mais resta absolument stoïque.

« Tu te trompes. » Grogna-t-il. « Si je n'étais pas gentil tu serais morte. »

Elle hocha la tête effrayée et il relâcha sa prise. Elle attrapa son rouleau et s'enfuit vers d'autres scieuuux! Ceux-ci plus disposés à accueillir des chevelues roses bonbon.

« Tu es encore plus instable que Gaara. Remarqua calmement Kankuro.

Naruto lui offrit un sourire fendu trahissant son plaisir.

« Qui dis que je suis instable ? Je suis imprévisible. »

.-.

Fin du Chapitre 15

* * *

J'espère que vous passé de bonne vacance! Quelque soit le trou paumé où vous habité^^Je suis ravi de voir que cette histoire attire lentement de nouvelles personne, c'est motivant héhé.

Je suis moi aussi imprévisible lorsqu'il s'agit de poster un chapitre! Et vous pour les reviews xD

Le chat soleil


	16. Chapter 16 - Les demi-finales

Naruto fut amusé de trouver Sakura et Sasuke affalés sur le sol de la salle d'entrainement. Il semblerait qu'ils aient commencé à prendre leur entrainement au sérieux... Les deux Genins le fixèrent prudemment tandis qu'il rentrait dans la pièce. Il leur sourit à chacun et alla regardé par la fenêtre jusqu'à dire subitement.

« Les matchs préliminaires sont demain. Reposé vous jusque-là. »

Puis il tourna les talons et sorti percutant presque Gaara, le roux haussa un sourcil en le regardant. Naruto fut un instant perturbé, puis sourit à la bête assise sur l'épaule du garçon. L'animal était un raton laveur décoloré, de couleur marron clair à la place du gris naturel. Il le regarda et jacassa lentement en inclinant sa tête.

« Je vois que tu es de retour de la forêt. »

« J'ai pu prendre soin d'une équipe qui m'avait ennuyé. » (L'équipe d'Oto)

Naruto haussa les épaules.

« Le raton ne me quittera pas. »

Naruto eut un rire court.

« Les animaux de ma forêt sont très intelligents. S'il t'aime, tu peux le garder. »

Gaara envoya au raton laveur un regard ennuyé. Naruto remarqua Kankuro se retenant de rire à l'opposé du hall lorsqu'il vit le raton laveur.

.-.

Naruto retournait amoureusement la terre autour de la nouvelle édition de son jardin. Le jardinage était son péché mignon.

Il pouvait sentir Sakura dans le hall d'entrée et Gaara assis sur un banc. Personne à part Gaara et Kimimaro n'osait entrer dans son jardin. Il avait presque tué Sasuke au moment où le garçon avait mis le pied sur une de ses fleurs. Il avait étranglé le brun jusqu'à son évanouissement avant que Gaara ne réussisse à lui faire lâcher prise. Maintenant Gaara était le seul à rentrer et il ne faisait que s'assoir sur un banc en bois et le regarder. Kimimaro y venait aussi une fois par semaine mais il ne restait jamais longtemps.

Le jardin du blond constituait un demi-cercle autour de la tour, s'étendant jusqu'à la frontière, à dix mètres des murs blancs de la tour. La première moitié était uniquement constituée de fleurs. La seconde partie était remplie de légumes et de fruit. Chaque jardin contenait un chemin de galet et de dalle qu'il avait pris le temps d'installer. Kimimaro lui avait aussi sculpté un banc, révélant les talents de l'albinos pour le travail du bois. C'était le même banc sur lequel Gaara était assis en ce moment.

Naruto s'arrêta de planter ses nouveaux lilas et étira son dos, satisfait de l'entendre craquer. Il se redressa et dans la chaleureuse lumière du soleil et respira l'odeur des fleurs. Puis il fouilla dans ses poches, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un petit instrument en argile. C'était celui qu'il avait fabriqué il y a plusieurs années et qui sonnait comme une chouette. Il le porta à ses lèvres un poussa un court hululement suivit par un plus long. Il rangea la flûte et regarda l'orée de la clairière. Une minute plus tard un petit nuage de coccinelles multicolores vola vers lui. Il sourit aux coccinelles de camouflages. Elles n'étaient pas aussi intelligentes que certains animaux mais elles savaient mieux qu'aucun d'eux qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger durant son jardinage. Elles évitaient le jardin lorsqu'il plantait mais elles revenaient aussitôt que le hululement retentissait. Il avait la plus grande réserve de fleurs de la forêt et elles l'aimaient pour ça.

Il était assez étonné de voir venir avec elles une de ses grandes coccinelles. Celle-ci faisait la taille de son bras et chaque ailes celle de son buste. Il fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua qu'elle portait une lettre. Il la récupéra en la remerciant tandis qu'il reconnaissait le sceau du Hokage ? Pourquoi le Hokage lui enverrait-il une lettre à l'aide d'une coccinelle ? Peut-être était-il dans la forêt et ce fut le premier animal volant qu'il rencontra. Naruto fit couler son sang sur le sceau et récupéra la lettre. Sarutobi apposait toujours des sceaux de sang sur leurs correspondances dans le cas où ses animaux étaient interceptés. Il l'ouvrit et fronça les sourcils au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Orochimaru. Hmm. Ça devenait intéressant.

.-.

Naruto bailla en regardant l'arène ennuyé. Il était assis en équilibre sur la barrière du balcon qui surplombait l'arène. Son corps était détendu et sa lance reposait dans le creux de son épaule. Il baissa cependant les yeux sur le combat, sentant l'ennui monter.

Sasuke avait détruit son adversaire. Shino avait gagné son combat. De même que Temari, Kankuro et Shikamaru. Shino avait mis KO son faible adversaire dès que l'arbitre leur avait donné le signal. (Les Genins du son sont mort dans cette histoire).

Sakura faisait face à Ino. Elle avait bien étudié et suivit un entrainement régulier pour prendre le dessus sur la blonde. Il fut réellement surpris lorsqu'elle chargea son poing de chakra et frappa Ino, relâchant le chakra avec un parfait contrôle. Semblerait qu'elle est lue les techniques de Tsunade. Hmm...

Alors qu'Ino faisait la rencontre du mur, Sakura tombait inconsciente un grand sourire peint sur son visage. Kakashi apparu en bas et la rattrapa avant que Lee et Gaara n'entre dans l'arène.

Leurs niveaux étaient très avancés. Lee avait une vitesse terrifiante, pas aussi bonne que Naruto, mais tout de même rapide. Cependant Gaara avait une bonne défense. Lorsque Lee relâcha la première porte Naruto douta du vainqueur. Pourtant Gaara l'emporta. Au moment où il allait écraser les mains et les jambes de Lee, Naruto leva soudain une main. Gaara la remarqua et se contenta d'éjecter le garçon contre le mur.

Alors qu'il remontait d'un Shunshin sur le balcon, il se stoppa à côté de Naruto au lieu de sa team, surprenant nombreuse personne. Naruto eu un bref remerciement à l'égard du roux et retourna à son observation des combats.

Neji contre Hinata.

Le garçon commença immédiatement à la dénigrer et la rabaisser. Cela aurait probablement marché si Hinata n'avait pas été entrainé par Ibiki les huit derniers mois. Le combat progressa assez rapidement après cela. Aucun ne voulait abandonner mais il était clair qu'il y avait un match nul. S'ils avaient seulement utilisé les techniques de leurs clans, il est clair que Neji aurait remporté la victoire. Mais Hinata attaquait les points de pressions avec des senbons et utilisait un taijutsu inconnu de Neji. Au final Sarutobi déclara qu'ils avaient tout deux le niveau pour devenir chunnin mais comme il ne pouvait pas les promouvoir maintenant il dit qu'ils accédaient tous les deux à la troisième épreuve.

Dernier match Kiba contre Naruto.

Naruto se laissa tomber du balcon, atterrissant sans effort sur le sol. Pourtant il ne fit aucun bruit lorsqu'il le heurta. Kiba paraissait très nerveux alors qu'il paraissait presque prêt à déclarer forfait. Puis il sembla avoir trouver un peu de confiance et sauta avec Akamaru dans l'arène. Le chien gémi mais le suivit.

Lorsqu'Hayate déclara le début du combat Naruto ne bougea pas. Kiba, bien sûr, attaqua en premier, changeant la forme d'Akamaru avant d'utiliser le gatsuuga. Il frappa l'air. Naruto, aux yeux des spectateur, semblait avoir été frappé puis apparut un pas à gauche de l'attaque. Les meilleurs Shinobis pouvaient voir qu'il esquivait avec fluidité toutes les attaques à la dernière seconde presque trop vite pour eux de distinguer ses mouvements. Il semblait se mouvoir comme de l'eau autour des charges.

Finalement il s'en lassa. D'un mouvement trop rapide à distinguer pour la plupart il chargeait les deux compagnons, sa lance prête à trancher. Immédiatement Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai et Hayate surgir autour pour le stopper, prédisant son attaque qui visait la gorge de Kiba. Mais Naruto fut trop rapide pour eux. Sa lance déchira la chair et le sang l'aspergea. Kiba cria sous l'effet de la douleur et s'évanouit, une énorme entaille traversant son torse. Naruto avait changé la trajectoire de sa lance à la dernière seconde.

Alors que Kiba allait toucher le sol, Naruto vit Hayate le rattraper, Gai porter un poing à sa gorge, Kakashi tenir un kunai contre le bas de son dos et Kurenai pointé un autre kunai vers son estomac. Kiba était emmené par l'équipe médical, ce que là que Gai recula lentement remontant vers ses élèves. Kakashi le suivit. Tandis que Kurenai le foudroyait de ses yeux rouges, furieuse qu'il ai blessé son élève.

Elle recula lentement à sa place, Naruto la regarda d'un regard amusé, disparaissant pour réapparaître à côté du Hokage. Il avait assez de vitesse pour laisser penser qu'il avait effectué un Shunshin. Il se félicita lui-même de la vitesse et de la force qu'il s'était construit à travers ces dernières années. Durant lesquelles Kyuubi avait modifié son corps au cours d'un long et douloureux procéssus. Personne ne pourrait jamais égaler sa vitesse. Le corps humain ne pouvait atteindre qu'une certaine vitesse mais Naruto pouvait aller au delà de cette limite désormais. La plupart des autres Genins lui jetaient des regards inquiets. Les prochains combats s'affichaient.

Naruto vs. Neji

Shikamaru vs. Temari

Hinata vs. Kankuro

Gaara vs. Sasuke

Sakura vs. Shino

.-.

Fin du chapitre 16

Vu qu'il est un peu court je vous poste le suivant dans la foulée


	17. Chapitre 17 - Questions de Loyauté

Naruto marchait en paix dans son jardin, admirant les différentes fleurs éclairées par la lumière de la lune. Il marcha lentement sur les petites pierres qui constituait le chemin. Puis Naruto leva la tête vers la lune, ronde pour cette nuit, et respira profondément, inhalant l'air croustillant de la nuit. Alors il regarda le tatouage sur l'intérieur de son bras droit où figurait le symbole de Konoha. Il le portait sur sa chair pour se rappeler... Se rappeler de sa loyauté envers le village. Il était tatoué en rouge. La couleur de Sarutobi. Il était un peu plus complexe que celui des bandeaux frontaux. Il serait toujours loyal à Konoha si Sarutobi le lui ordonnait. Mais aucun bandeau ne pouvait exprimer ça. Peu de gens remarquaient son propre bandeau de toute manière. Il était cousu dans le bas de son manteau, dissimulé par les plumes de sa chevelure.

Naruto détourna son regard de son bras et laissa mollement pendre ses bras, son kimono blanc se brossant contre sa peau. Il revint à sa contemplation des étoiles et ferma son œil un moment, profitant du moment présent. Quand il rouvrit ses yeux vers le sol, ce ne fut que pour laisser tomber une goutte de sang qui heurta le chemin de pierre. Il leva sa main et toucha délicatement son cache œil. Des larmes de sang tombaient en fuyant de la bordure de son cache-œil, il comprit que les cicatrices de son œil s'étaient encore rouverte. Kyuubi ne pouvait pas le guérir car Naruto ne voulait pas que les cicatrices se referment.

Ses poings se serrèrent de rage alors qu'il fixait le ciel nocturne. O combien il haïssait les civils de Konoha, ainsi que de nombreux Shinobi. Ses ongles aiguisés creusèrent doucement sa peau laissant des perles de sang rouler sur sa peau dessinant un schéma abstrait. Naruto desserra finalement ses poings et soupira en observant de nouveau son jardin. Kimimaro se tenait dans le hall d'entrée en l'observant. Naruto marcha silencieusement vers le jeune qui paraissait tellement plus âgés. Il l'atteignit et posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage. Il attira le visage du garçon vers et planta un baiser sur son front.

« Ne m'abandonne jamais. » Murmura-t-il.

« Jamais. » Assura Kimimaro.

Naruto soupira satisfait et se pencha contre le garçon, reposant sa tête contre l'épaule de Kimimaro.

.-.

Naruto fredonnait doucement une étrange mélodie assis sur un toit, alors qu'il regardait voyait Sasuke et Kakashi sortirent d'une fenêtre de l'hôpital. Kakashi tira Sasuke vers lui et le fit monter avec lui sur le toit. Naruto ne brisa pas la mélodie et continua de fredonner. Sasuke se tourna vers lui alors que Kakashi sortait un rouleau de sa veste. Sans un mot il le lança à Naruto, qui le rangea dans une poche de son manteau et souri largement au Jonin.

« Amuser-vous. »

Kakashi le fixa d'un air fade puis disparu avec Sasuke. Naruto les regarda jusqu'à retourner vers l'hôpital. Sakura sortait paraissant avoir été piétiné par un troupe de rhinocéros. Naruto se leva et tomba gracieusement le sol à côté de la rose. Elle eut un petit hoquet alors qu'elle le fixait avec des yeux écarquillés. Il sortit le rouleau de son manteau et le lui tendit. Elle le prit néanmoins confuse.

« Etudit ça. » Dit-il simplement.

Elle le remercia d'un regard. Puis il s'arrêta pour réfléchir un instant.

« Trouve un homme appelé Gekko Hayate. Dis lui que c'est moi qui t'envoies. »

Elle acquiesça et parti pratiquement en courant semblant déterminé mais il l'arrêta d'une main.

« Et viens me voir de temps en temps. »

Elle ne lui demanda pas pourquoi, se contentant de dire qu'elle le ferait et de partir en courant tandis que Naruto l'observait s'éloigner.

.-.

Naruto bougea le papier entre ses doigt achevant de plier une petit fleur en origami. Une petite fille en face de lui trépignant sur place. Elle ne devait pas être plus âgés que quatre, avec une chevelure et des yeux noirs. Il ne pouvait haïr les enfants aussi fortement qu'il le faisait pour les adultes. Ils étaient innocents. C'était pour cette raison qu'il ne les aimait pas. Ils étaient innocents là où il n'avait jamais pu l'être. Mais… il ne les haïssait pas complètement.

Alors qu'il finissait la dernière pétale de la fleur il sortit une petit marqueur et écrivit rapidement sur les pétales en papiers. Quand il l'eut fini il tendit la fleur à la fillette et la fixa dans ses cheveux. Elle gloussa puis se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue avant de s'enfuir. Derrière Naruto Hayate attendait patiemment.

« Qu'est-ce que fait le sceau ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'il regardait la fille courir.

« Il empêche la fleur de bruler ou de se déchirer. » Répondit le blond.

Il se tourna vers l'homme qui avait doublé son poids.

« Pourquoi m'avoir envoyé la jeune Haruno ? Fini par demander Hayate.

« Elle a besoin d'entrainement. »

Hayate regarda silencieusement le ciel et pendant un moment ils apprécièrent le silence…

« Soit. Je te le doit de toute façon. »

.-.

Naruto fini par éloigner l'aiguille du bras de Sakura. Son bras gauche saisi par l'autre main de Naruto. Partant de son poignée jusqu'à son épaule, l'intérieur de son bras était recouvert d'un panel de coccinelles. Elles naissaient petites à son poignée de la taille d'un ongle, et grossissait progressivement tandis qu'elles avançaient sur son bras. L'encre était constitué de plusieurs mélanges de rose, noir, violet et rouge.

Il reposa l'aiguille et observa Sakura en train d'examiner le pattern avec délectation. Il resserra sa prise sur son bras et elle se tendit en se retournant vers lui.

« Si je te surprend à utiliser mes coccinelles comme si elles étaient tes esclaves je te tuerai. Tu les traiteras _avec amour_. »

Elle acquiesça hâtivement. Il relâcha son bras et elle se releva rapidement à distance d'un bras. »

« Et trouve toi de nouveau vêtement. » Dit-il. « Ce que tu portes sont plus restreignant que nécessaire. Et coupe tes cheveux. Ils sont trop longs et épais. »

Elle se mordit les lèvres et acquiesça hésitante. Derrière lui Hayate se déplaça.

« Je l'aiderai. » Dit-il.

« Bien. » Dit Naruto puis rassembla son matériel et se leva. « Maintenant tirés-vous. Si vous n'êtes sortis de ma forêt dans une heure mes animaux vous tailleront en pièces. »

Et ils partirent sans demander leurs restes

.- .

« Naruto Uzumaki. »

Naruto jeta un œil à l'homme aux paupières à moitié fermés et aux regards fatigués devant lui, son visage définissant l'apathie.

« Oui? » Demanda-t-il.

« Le Hokage voudrait vous voir. Immédiatement. »

« Ah. »

Il se leva alors que l'ANBU disparaissait un nuage de fumée. Il dévisagea de nouveau le marché, ignorant les regards et les chuchotements, puis disparut sur les toitures. Une minute plus tard, il se tenait face au bureau du Hokage. Ce dernier épluchait des rapports et planifiant silencieusement. Naruto attendit patiemment. Finalement le Hokage laissa tombé ses documents. Il leva la tête vers Naruto et rencontra ses yeux avec franchise.

« Naruto. Est-ce que tu mets loyal ? »

Naruto hocha de la tête.

« Je ne suis loyal qu'à toi. » Dit-il distinctement.

« Est-ce que tu suivrais tous mes commandements ? »

« Oui. »

« Même si c'était pour le bien du village ? »

« …Oui. Si tu étais celui qui me le demanderait.

« Te tuerais-tu si je te le demandais ? »

Naruto chercha ses yeux mais Sarutobi connaissait déjà sa réponse.

« Oui. »

Sarutobi soupira et tapa les cendres de sa pipe.

« Naruto. Tu es un de mes plus loyaux ninjas. Tu ne fais confiance qu'à moi et en retour tu es celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance. »

Naruto attendait.

« J'ai organisé un traité avec Kumo durant les derniers mois. Leurs Kage a été remplacé récemment. De force. Le nouveau Raikage est un homme bon que j'ai déjà rencontré par le passé. Nous avons de nombreuses idées similaires et plus. Le nouveau Raikage admet aussi que son leader a fait une erreur en capturant un ninja de Konoha et le torturant. Il a déjà envoyé une somme d'argent à Hayate accompagné par un coffret contenant deux épées forgés par leur meilleur forgeron. Il a aussi commencé à travailler sur un traité de paix avec moi-même. Pour scellé le pacte nous avons décidé d'un contrat de mariage. »

Sarutobi soupira et expira un nuage de fumée alors qu'il regardait Naruto presque avec regret. Naruto comprit. Il se contenta d'un signe de tête.

« Le Raikage enverra sa fille. Sa plus chère et aimé fille. La seule requête était qu'elle soit marié à un homme qui l'a protégera et en prendra soin. Et à quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance. Il l'aime beaucoup et ne veut pas d'un homme qui prendra avantage sur elle. Elle n'a que le niveau d'entrainement minimum d'une kunoichi. Elle voulait devenir une jardinière paysagiste, pas une kunoichi ou une chef comme sa jeune sœur. Le Raikage m'informe qu'elle est calme et solitaire. Elle est aussi stérile. Ne pourra donc donner aucun enfant. Mais… le conseil a voté qu'elle devait être marié dans un clan. A l'intérieur d'une famille qui la protégera. Si elle meurt dans un 'accident' ici, cela annoncerait la discorde entre nos deux nations. Au moment où nous ne pouvons nous le permettre. Mais ils sont nombreux à souhaiter que cela arrive. »

Il comprenait cela. Naruto pouvait sentir la guerre dans l'air et savait qu'ils requéraient d'au moins un allié puissant.

« Mais si elle se marrie dans un clan elle auras accès à des informations trop secrète. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit un espoin. Mais tous les shinobi sont paranoïaque. Ils disent que je devrai lui choisir un jeune marié mais qu'il doit faire parti d'un clan ou quelqu'un de la même importance et être capable de la protéger. Je ne la marierais pas à n'importe qui. Ce doit être quelqu'un en qui je crois. »

Naruto rencontra ses yeux. Son œil bleu n'exprimant rien excepté apathie et le froid, on y lisait une réluctance mais aussi une forte détermination.

« Je ferai tout ce que tu m'ordonneras. » Répondit Naruto après un moment d'un silence pesant.

Le Hokage inspira, faisant rougeoyé les braises de sa pipe. Il souffla un nouveau rond de fumée.

« Je sais. Il n'y aura pas de noces de mariage. Elle sera la dans deux semaines. »

Il acquiesça et s'avança vers la porte.

« Naruto. »

Il s'arrêta.

« Merci. »

Le blond eut un hochement sec et sorti de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il entendit le Hokage murmuré une dernière phrase à son propos.

« Quelque fois je me demande ce que tu feras après ma mort et que tu n'auras aucun loyauté envers quiconque. »

Naruto n'avait aucune réponse.

.-.

« Marié. » Répéta Kimimaro dans ce que Naruto pensait être du choque.

« Oui. »

« Marié. » Dit-il encore, fronçant les sourcils. « Est-ce que c'est de l'amour ? »

« Non. »

« Donc mari est juste un autre de tes titres ? »

« Oui. »

« Rien ne changera ? »

« Non. »

Kimimaro acquiesça finalement acceptant le fait. Alors que le Kaguya s'éloignait Naruto médita un moment.

Il se marierait si Sarutobi le lui demandait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à pourquoi il était aussi loyal à l'homme. Oui, il avait souvent aidé Naruto et l'avait sauvé étant jeune, mais n'importe quel bonne personne l'aurait fait. Il se concentra. Son visage se plissant alors qu'il se remémorait certains de ses premiers souvenirs. Il pouvait se souvenir du sourire de Sarutobi, de sa douce voix lorsqu'il lui racontait des histoires. Ses mains affectueuses alors qu'il lui donnait des vêtements et de la nourriture. Naruto savait que le conseil avait interdit d'aider le Jinchuriki il y a longtemps quand Sarutobi avait commencé à aider Naruto. Ils l'avaient bannis de toute les infrastructures d'aide à l'enfant. Mais Sarutobi avait trouvé toutes les failles dans cet arrangement et s'en était servis, quelque fois les outrepassant et défiant les termes. Il avait aidé Naruto, été bienveillant envers lui, même lorsque son poste était mis en jeux et ses actions pouvant débuté une guerre civile. Naruto lui rendrait tout cela avec loyauté.

Naruto se leva et marcha enfin en direction de sa chambre. Il aurait besoin de se préparer pour sa nouvelle invitée.

.-.

Fin du chapitre 17

Alors ça vous plaît? Pas d'inquiétude il y a pas de sérieuse romance par la suite.

J'espère traduire la suite bientôt^^

Le chat d'honneur


	18. Chapter 18 - Une épouse et un beau père

Il l'examina rapidement en s'attardant sur les détails. Des cheveux noirs lui tombant au milieu du dos, des yeux marrons, et une peau légèrement tannée. Ses mains paraissaient délicates main aussi habitués aux travaux manuels. Elle portait un élégant kimono vert avec des fleurs argentés volants sur les bordures. La seule arme qu'elle transportait était un couteau déguisé en un éventail et rangé dans sa ceinture. Elle était assise sur un grand cheval à la robe marron, silencieuse. A côté d'elle se trouvait son père chevauchant un grand cheval de guerre. Ils étaient suivis par dix Kumo-nin, au minimum Jonin, qui entouraient les deux dans une formation serrée.

Naruto était assis derrière le Hokage sur Akira. Le tigre était aussi fixe qu'une statue, le poix des deux personnes sur son dos absolument bénin. Sarutobi descendit d'Akira en même temps que le Raikage de sa monture. Ils marchèrent l'un vers l'autre et pendant un instant un silence plein de tension, puis de léger sourire brisèrent le visage des deux Kages.

« C'est bon de te voir Sarutobi. »

« Toi aussi Mitoshi. »

Mitoshi, le Raikage, rugit et ils s'inclinèrent tout deux. Puis les visages de businessman rejaillirent et un contrat fut sortit de de leurs poches respectives. Chacun rempli les signatures réclamées par le conseil des deux villages cachés.

« L'accord est scellé. Kumo est allié avec Konoha. Nous nous répartirons les missions équitablements et un commerce plus profond commence entre nous. Les ninjas de Konohagakure sont les bienvenus à Kumogakure. »

« Et les ninjas de Kumogakure seront accueillis chaleureusement à Konohagakure. »

Le Raikage fit un signe à sa fille, et elle descendit de son cheval gardant son regard baissé alors qu'elle s'avançait à sa droite, les mains délicatement croisés devant elle.

« Ma fille Takashi Saiai. Son mariage cimentera notre accord. »

Sarutobi acquiesça.

« Viens par ici Naruto.

Naruto glissa du dos d'Akira et se vint se tenir à côté du Hokage, le dos droit, les yeux alertes et sa lance tenu droite.

« Je vous présente Uzumaki Naruto. Il serra l'époux de Saiai, leur union ainsi scellera notre alliance. »

Les deux Kages se reculèrent laissant les deux jeunes se faire face.

« Je m'appelle Takashi Saiai. Je t'accepte comme mari car tel est mon devoir. »

« Je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto. Je t'accepte pour épouse car tel est mon devoir. »

Naruto s'inclina et prit sa main, y déposant délicatement ses lèvres alors que son œil bleu azur rencontrait le regard timide de la jeune femme. " Je jure de te protéger et de prendre soin de toi aussi longtemps que nous sommes mariés et que tient cet accord entre nos villages."

Elle inclina sa tête. Sarutobi se rapprocha de Naruto.

« Nous devons y aller maintenant. »

Saiai acquiesça et se tourna vers son père et lui offrit un adieu formelle.

« Nous sommes aveugles. » Dit doucement Sarutobi.

Le Raikage laissa tombé les formalité et emprisonna sa fille dans un énorme câlin. Ils attendirent silencieusement pendant que Saiai et son père s'échangeaient des adieux poignants. Quand finalement elle s'avança hésitante vers Naruto Sarutobi salua son père.

Puis Naruto remonta sa manche et mordit son doigt. Il le fit glisser sur un symbole et dan un pouf de fumée apparut une panthère noir grande comme le cheval du Raikage mais plus petite qu'Akira. Les shinobis de Kumo se raidirent mais ne firent aucun mouvement contre elle.

« Kira sera ta gardienne lorsque je ne serai pas à proximité. Elle écoutera tes demandes sauf celle te mettant en danger ou qui sont illogique. » Dit doucement Naruto.

Saiai acquiesça et lentement, s'avança vers l'énorme chat noir. Kira poussa sa main avec son nez rose et renifla la fille avant de pousser un ronronnement. Puis Naruto la fit grimper sur la panthère.

« Je vois pourquoi tu n'as apporté qu'un seul garde. » Dit dans un souffle Mitoshi. « Il peut invoquer une armée de bêtes géantes. »

Sarutobi inclina la tête sa fierté brillant dans ses yeux. Puis il remonta sur Akira tandis que Naruto se glissait derrière Saiai l'aider pour sa première chevauché. Il y a eu moment de silence, puis les deux camps étaient partis.

.-.

.-.

« Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir laisser Saiai-sama se marier à ce garçon. » Déclara un Jonin alors qu'il se plaçait au côté du Raikage.

« Elle sera en sécurité. Sarutobi m'a dit qu'il faisait absolument confiance au garçon. Même plus qu'à ses élèves. »

« Mais ce garçon est la raison pour laquelle ces animaux nous ont attaqués cette année là ! Le responsable de la mort d'un ANBU, de trois Jonins, de sept Chunins et de cinq genins en plus de la vingtaine de ninja blessé dans l'explosion. »

« Son attaque était justifié. Le Raikage avait fait une erreur en capturant et torturant un ninja de Konoha. Il brisa notre engagement de non-agression que nous maintenions depuis qu'il avait remplacé le Raikage responsable de l'attaque sur les Hyuuga. Nous sommes chanceux que le Hokage souhaite encore nous faire confiance. Si j'étais lui j'aurai déjà appelé au sang ou engagé une pur et simple guerre. »

L'homme resta silencieux.

« De plus, un homme qui peut s'introduire dans Kumo, secourir un autre homme, puis invoqué cinquante bêtes et parvenir à s'enfuir, tout cela sans dévoiler son visage est un grand guerrier. Il protègera ma fille sans aucun doute."

L'homme inclina sa tête et retourna dans sa formation.

.-.

.-.

Naruto finit son adieu à Sarutobi tandis qu'il déposait l'homme à la tour du Hokage. Puis ils prirent la direction de sa forêt. Saiai passa son bras autour de sa taille alors qu'ils traversaient la forêt de la mort. Ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'ils atteignirent sa tour. Kimimaro les attendaient à l'entrée habillé d'un ample pantalon bleu reseré aux chevilles avec un long et ample T-shirt blanc, un obi violet (ceinture de kimono) enserrant sa taille. Naruto aida Saiai a descendre de Kita et la panthère s'inclina avant de disparaitre dans les arbres.

« Saiai, voici Kimimaro. Il n'est loyal qu'à moi-même, si tu as besoin d'aide il te suffit de lui demander. »

« Saiai » Murmura Kimimaro s'inclinant doucement.

« Bonjour. » Dit Saiai timidement.

« Viens. Je vais te montrer ma chambre. »

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce adjacente à celle de Naruto, qu'il avait peinte dans les tons vert, remplie de fourniture diverse et de plante sur le rebord de fenêtre. Une salle de bain à droite menait à la chambre de Naruto.

« Voici ta chambre. La porte de ma chambre est ouverte si tu as besoin de moi. Tu peux aller où tu souhaites dans la tour et les alentours, du moment que tu ne détruis pas mes jardins. Si tu t'aventures dans la forêt prend soit Kimimaro, moi-même, Kira ou Akira avec toi. Les animaux te tuerons même en sachant qui tu es. » Dit-il dissuasif.

Elle acquiesça lentement.

« Pou… » Elle s'arrêta. « Pourrais-je être autoriser à aller dans le village ? »

« Tu peux faire ce qu'il te plaît. Je suis ton mari par devoir. Pas par amour. »

Elle le comprit. Il n'était pas elle. Il n'était pas fidèle. Il ne l'aimait pas. Le devoir les avait réunis ensemble. Et ce n'était que pur formalité.

.-.

Naruto observa le vieil homme un moment. Il n'était rien de ce que Naruto avait pu s'imaginer. Le vieil homme gigota alors qu'il s'enfonçait à travers les arbustes. Naruto s'avança pour se tenir à sa hauteur. L'homme ne lui prêta même pas attention, tandis qu'il se leva pour s'approcher de la barrière. Les femmes dans le bain public hurlèrent lorsqu'elles virent sa tête et ses bras en croix. Nombreuse se jetèrent sur leurs serviettes ou plongèrent dans l'eau. Les seuls exceptions furent Anko et Kurenai. Kurenai lui jeta un regard noir tandis qu'Anko lui fit un grand sourire d'invitation.

« Il y a un pervers caché entre les roseaux et écrivant des notes sur vos corps. »

« Hey ! S'écria le vieil homme, se relevant avec un air indigné sur le visage.

Puis il réalisa qu'il venait de se vendre tout seul. Les femmes virent rouge. Anko et Kurenai sortir de l'eau attrapant une serviette de bains puis partir épingler le vieil avant qu'il ne réussisse à s'enfuir. Naruto regarda avec un œil désintéressé alors qu'elles le t'abaissaient à mort. Puis certaine des femmes se dirigèrent vers lui, poings levés. Cependant Anko se plaça devant elles et le fixa de bas en haut. Haussa un sourcil et fit la même chose qu'elle.

« Tu es le garçon qui a investi ma forêt. » Finit-elle par dire.

Il baissa sa tête en confirmation, puis il la regarda à nouveau, plongeant dans ses yeux.

« Je dirai à mes animaux de te laisser seul si tu souhaites t'entrainer dans le premier kilomètre. »

Elle eut un rictus de joie, puis Naruto aperçu le sceau maudit sur son épaule. Il le pointa avec sa lance. Elle se tendit mais lui permit de toucher son épaule. Il traça lentement le contour de la terrible marque violette. Pour lui c'était magnifique et cruel. Une merveilleux de pouvoir, design et d'intelligence. Mais tout autant cruel pour les mêmes raisons. Il la fixa un moment et remarqua combien elle tranchait avec sa peau pâle. Cela accentuait le phénomène cruel-merveilleux.

« Viens me voir un jour et je déferais cela aussi. »

Il rangea sa lance et elle plaqua aussitôt une main sur la marque. Ses yeux choquées s'agrandissant alors qu'elle le regardait sans y croire. Kurenai le fixait elle aussi. Les autres femmes non. Elles le fixaient toujours sans avoir compris la signification de la conversation.

« C'est ton tour maintenant petit pervers. » Grogna l'une d'elle. « Essayer de sauver ta peau dénonçant ton partenaire ne marchera pas. »

Elles firent un pas en avant menaçante. Ce qui lui fit rouler les yeux.

« Je suis venu pour récupérer le vieil homme, pas pour espionner vos corps. » Dit-il faisant une pause. « De plus je préfère les hommes. »

Et dans un flash il fut auprès du vieil homme le ramassa et ils disparurent ensemble avant que quiconque ne puisse dire quelque chose.

.-.

.-.

Jiraya s'éveilla en sursaut alors qu'il sentait le froid l'assaillir. Il essaya d'inspirer une goulée d'air mais ses poumons se remplir d'eau. Il surmonta le choque et réalisa qu'il était dans une rivière. Il nagea dans la direction qu'il lui semblait être le haut et perça la surface. Il inspira enfin de l'air, recrachant toute l'eau et enchainant les respirations douloureuses. Il s'éloigna de l'eau glacial vers la terre ferme et observa rapidement qui l'avait jeté dans cette rivière.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent un œil bleu. Il se figea tandis qu'il reconnaissait l'apparence dans son attaquant. Une longue tignasse blonde tréssée en arrière, des plumes mêlées aux diverses tresses. Un short noir tombant, des getas en bois, un long manteau noir où était cousus des plumes bleus et un T-shirt noir en spandex sous son manteau moulant sa fine taille. Un croc pendait à chacune de ses oreilles et un on pouvait voir un collier en bois à son cou. Pour finir était visible l'incontournable cache œil noir de Naruto Uzumaki.

« Uzumaki Naruto » Murmura le vieil homme.

« Jiraya. » Acquiesça l'adolecsent. « Je veux les techniques de mon père. »

« De quoi ? » Questionna le saninn surpris.

« Je veux le rouleau contenant le Hiraishin et le Rasengan. »

« Oh. » Dit-il

Il ne bougea cependant pas. Puis il vit le le garçon en face de lui ne négocierait pas la chose. Son œil disait qu'il refuserait l'entrainement de Jiraya et son aide. Jiraya grommelant pressa ses mains ensemble et exécuta une rapide séries de signes. Il mordit son pouce et frappa le sol, un grand nuage de fumée plus tard et une imposante grenouille apparut. Un sceau bleu et orange sur son dos. Jiraya le pris avec un remerciement silencieux et renvoya l'invocation. Il tendit alors lentement le rouleau au garçon blond.

Naruto pris le rouleau et le plaça dans son propre dos, s'inclinant brièvement vers lui. Il était sur le point de sauter quand Jiraya agrippa son bras. Il se tendit et lui jeta un œil. Jiraya ignora la vague d'intention meurtrière et regarda le garçon dans les yeux.

« Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide… » Il laissa l'offre en suspend…

« Je n'aurai jamais besoin de ton aide, parrain. » Dit Naruto la voix acide.

Jiraya flancha et relâcha son bras. Il regarda le garçon disparaitre. Ainsi donc il savait à propos de leur lien familial. Jiraya baissa les yeux, il n'avait pas été un bon parrain cependant. Il n'avait jamais été là pour le garçon. C'était entièrement de sa faute si le garçon le haïssait.

.-.

Fin du Chapitre 18


	19. Chapter 19 - La mort est douce

Mieux vaut tard que jamais^^

* * *

Naruto sirotait tranquillement son thé en comptemplant l'horizon, ce soir là le couché de soleil était rouge sang.

Des sons de pas léger l'informèrent que sa « femme » arrivait. Saiai s'assit rapidement à côté de lui et resta silencieuse pendant qu'il finissait sa boisson. L'espace d'une demi-heure ils restèrent ensemble sans échanger un mot. Lorsque le soleil disparut complètement et que la nuit tomba, ils virent les libellules descendrent dans son jardin.

« Naruto… » Commença Saiai hésitante.

Il se tourna vers elle en haussant un sourcil. Elle restait prudente autour de lui, même s'il ne lui avait montré que du respect jusqu'ici. Il l'avait en haute estime. Elle avait abandonné sa vie pour son village, ce qui lui valait une once de respect tout de même.

« Pourquoi… pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé la transplantation d'un œil après ta perte d'un ? Tu aurais probablement pu le faire avec des sceaux ou ton démon. Ou si ça n'avait pas marché, pourquoi ne pas juste demandé à ton démon d'en faire pousser un nouveau. »

Naruto retourna à la contemplation de son jardin. Il demeura silencieux assez longtemps pour qu'elle pense à partir mais il s'expliqua finalement.

« J'ai besoin d'un rappel. » Dit-il en couvrant son cache œil de sa main.

« Un rappel ? » Demanda t'elle curieuse.

« Un rappel de la cruauté de ce village. Avant que je ne perde mon œil j'aurai été prêt à mourir pour eux. Tous ce que j'avais fait était de leur sourire, travailler pour eux et les aimer. En récompense de cela j'ai été torturé, insulté et continuellement assassiner du regard. Mais j'ai persévéré et continué à les aimer. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent mon œil. Étant enfant je n'ai jamais pu appeler un endroit maison. Mon appartement était toujours cambriolé donc je ne pouvais rien gardé. Ma seule possession était mon corps, mon cœur et mon âme, j'avais décidé que c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Aussi longtemps que je vivrais. Mais ensuite ils m'ont pris mon œil. Ils l'ont fait de façon à ce que je souffre, me torturant à la fois mentalement et physiquement. Ils m'ont pris une partie de moi que je pensais inextricable. Quelque chose faisant ma fierté. Ce fut la plaque tournante, pour la première fois j'acceptais la vérité qu'il me haïssait complètement. J'avais mis de côté le sentiment de désespoir et de haine. Tout ce temps j'avais encaissé leurs cruautés. Tandis qu'alors toute ces émotions mise de côté affluaient. J'ai réalisé : rien de ce que je ferai ne les calmeraient, les feraient m'aimer et m'admirer. Ils m'ont montré combien les humains pouvaient être cruelles. J'avais donné, donné et donné. Je n'ai demandé aucune récompense mais donné tout ce que j'avais. Et ils l'ont pris, tordu et brisé. Ils ont torturé un _enfant_ car ils le pensaient être un démon. Ils ont torturé un enfant jusqu'à la mort et lui ont enlevé un œil, en riant devant son corps. »

Saiai le regardait hagarde, il promena ses doigts autour de son cache œil.

« Ils m'ont brisé. » Susurra-t-il. « Ils m'ont endommagé. » _(They damaged me.)_

.-.

Naruto était très surpris, même s'il le cachait particulièrement bien, lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres délicates se presser contre les siennes alors qu'il passait la porte du second étage. Saiai fit lentement courir ses mains sur son torse et l'embrassa. Quand elle se recula il la regardait impassible avec un mélange d'apathie et de curiosité. Elle regarda ailleurs un moment.

« Juste une nuit. » Murmura-t-elle. Laisse-moi être une fidèle épouse pour une nuit. Laisse moi me sentir être une femme aimée le temps d'une nuit. »

« … Une nuit ? »

Elle déglutit, prenant le courage qui lui restait, s'expliqua...

"Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas et ne viendra pas à m'aimer. Nous pourrons devenir heureux, mais il n'y aura jamais d'amour. Je t'en prie, rien qu'une nuit laisse-moi prétendre connaître l'amour.

Naruto baissa yeux vers sa tête incliné. Puis il utilisa une main pour relever son menton et embrasser le coin de sa bouche.

« Une nuit. Je peux y prétendre pour une nuit. » Dit-il, sa voix lourde de tendresse et d'acte d'amour.

.-.

Naruto scrutait les murs des tunnels d'évacuation où il se trouvait. Sarutobi tira sur sa pipe et les braises brillèrent doucement. Naruto leva sa lanterne plus haut et observa la pierre irrégulière.

« Peux-tu appliqué des sceaux de renforcements ? »

« ça peut se faire. » Remarqua Naruto.

« Parfait. Combien de temps ça prendra ? »

« Pour renforcer les tunnels ? Chacun d'eux ? Une journée. Je peux utiliser mes clones.

« Bien, bien... J'avais aussi quelques autres sceaux en tête. »

« Plus défensif ou plutôt des offensifs. »

« … » Le Hokage s'arrêta, remettant un peu d'herbe dans sa pipe, avant de la remettre entre ses dents. « Les deux. Nous aurons besoin des deux. »

.-.

Naruto observait la foule entrer dans le large stade. Il remarqua plusieurs personnes suspicieuses mais les laissa de côté. A ses côtés se tenait deux ANBUs de la première section. Naruto leur pointa toutes les personnes qu'il savait suspectes. Quand le flux d'arrivant se tari les ANBUs le remercièrent.

« Tes ordres sont d'aider ce que tu juges louable, garder un œil sur les rookies. Le Hokage a annoncé que cela débuterait après le dernier match si nous sommes chanceux. » Dit fraichement l'ANBU a masque d'ours.

« Bien sûr. » Un sourire carnassier à ses lèvres. « Vous serez à ses côtés ? »

« Oui. Nous ne le lâcherons pas. Même s'il nous l'ordonne. »

« Bien, bien. » Dit Naruto. « Parce que vous le quitter je vous tuerais moi-même. »

Il ponctua sa phrase avec une vague d'intention meurtrière et un regard perçant. Les deux se raidirent face à la menace.

« Je crois que l'on doit te laisser. » Dit simplement le second ANBU.

Ils ne s'appréciaient pas les l'un les autres mais partageaient un même but la protection et la sécurité du Hokage.

.-.

Neji lécha nerveusement ses lèvres depuis sa position face à Naruto Uzumaki. Ce dernier se reposait, sa lance appuyée sur son épaule. Alors qu'il changeait paresseusement son poids d'épaule, il fixa le soi-disant génie des Hyuuga. Finalement Neji se jeta sur lui, doigt tendu vers son cœur. Naruto esquiva de côté dans un mouvement très rapide, il continua à esquiver tous les coups, sa lance ne quittant jamais son épaule et en ne bougeant rien mis à part ses pieds.

Finalement Neji fit une pause, haletant et grinçant des dents, ses bras pendant lâchement. Naruto inspecta ses ongles moqueusement.

« Bats toi putain ! S'écria Neji.

Naruto le regarda et s'appliqua à sourire d'un air condescendant. Neji grogna et le chargea de nouveau avec furie. Naruto trancha finalement l'air. Neji recula, évitant de peu d'être vider comme un poisson. Il récolta tout de même une coupure à l'estomac. Incrédule, le mouvement de Naruto avait été si rapide. Neji gronda de nouveau et s'avança vers le monstre, l'entaille n'était pas assez profonde pour le gêner.

Naruto sauta en arrière et jeta sa lance à l'écart, l'arme se planta dans le sol à quelques mètres. Ses mains bougèrent aussi vite que le son et Neji fut projeté en arrière, son dos heurtant violemment le sol. Il gémit mais se remit rapidement sur ses pieds. Naruto changea l'emplacement de ses pieds et vint mettre ses mains la paume ouverte face à Neji.

« Viens à moi encore une fois. »

Neji le fit donc avec vigueur. Pourtant chaque coups fut bloqués et retournés. L'adolescent plus âgée révéla même sa défense ultime mais rien n'y fit. Naruto était trop rapide pour qu'il ait le temps de l'activer avant le coup du blond. Après cinq minutes Neji ne pouvait plus tenir debout. Le blond fut déclaré vainqueur.

« Comment ? » Lui demanda Naji alors qu'il comptemplait le ciel allongé sur le sol.

Naruto tira sa lance de la terre et jeta un œil au Hyuuga.

« Un ninja vit tout sa vie derrière un masque. Au-delà de l'apparence, le passé et les rumeurs n'ont jamais à être pris en compte, lorsque que l'on parle d'un ninja. J'étais jadis catégorisé comme le boulet mais ceux qui y prêteront crédit mourront avant même d'avoir pu essayer de rire. Tu es vanté pour être un génie, mais il y en a d'autre plus fort que toi. Eux le cachent tout simplement. »

.-.

Naruto regarda Hinata se battre vicieusement contre Kankuro. Shikamaru s'était rendu face à Temari. Hinata n'avait pas planifié cela toutefois. Elle se battait en mémoire de tout son entrainement et faisait un très bon travail. Elle pouvait voir les fils de chakra reliant Kankuro à ses marionnettes et les détruisait aisément. Le marionnettiste perdait lentement, ce fut fini en une poignée de minute.

Le match de Sakura et Shino avait été intéressant. Les insectes de Shino le tiraient de ses illusions, mais elle le rendait assez confus pour que Sakura passe à travers sa garde. Shino était meilleur qu'elle étant donné qu'il avait pris son entrainement au sérieux depuis plus longtemps qu'elle. Au final elle perdit.

Sasuke était expédié aussi rapidement par Gaara. Même avec l'entrainement pourvu par Kakashi, il n'avait aucune chance contre le faux Genin de niveau Jonin. Et il le savait. Il donna un bon show, dominant le combat avant de déclarer forfait lorsque le sable de Gaara s'enroula autour de lui.

Naruto élargir ses sens alors que Sasuke et Gaara était acclamé. Il scanna la foule, sachant qu'il était bientôt l'heure du grand spectacle. Il vit la pluie de plumes tombé sur le stade et ricana. Tandis que les villageois s'évanouissaient les Oto-nin apparurent. Naruto tira Tenten en arrière alors qu'un kunai se logeait dans sa chaise. Un crie mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il la jeta en direction de Lee et Neji.

Naruto vit le sang jaillir alors qu'il vit un Jonin mettre à bas un Oto-nin. Naruto sentit son sang commencer à chauffer et sa pupille se dilaté. Il pouvait sentir le sang et les combats dans l'air et entendre le contact des lames et des Justus.

« C'est l'heure du spectacle les enfants. » Dit-il à voix haute, un rictus sardonique sur son visage.

Il en vit plus d'un reculer devant son expression. Il craqua sa nuque, étira sa mâchoire. Sa lance apparut dans ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Cria Hinata par-dessus le bruit des explosions provenant du mur d'enceinte.

« C'est l'heure de la guerre les enfants. Rendez-vous utiles. » Dit Naruto en leurs souriant.

Il trancha l'air de sa lance juste à temps pour cueillir le ninja d'Oto dissimulé sur leur gauche. Il expira son dernier souffle et heurta le sol, sa tête roulant au loin.

Ino poussa un crie, couvrant sa bouche de sa main avec une main et tourna au vert. Sakura et Sasuke l'ignorèrent pour tout d'eux se lancer à l'attaque. Alors qu'il les observait il réalisa que leurs entrainements avaient payé, ainsi qu'une base d'esprit d'équipe.

« Les écoles, hôpital et les tunnels d'évacuations ont besoin de protection. » Cria Shikamaru à sa droite. « Nous devons nous répartir en équipe et aller les aider.

« D'accord ! » Crièrent les autres rookies en cœur, déterminé mais toujours secoué et paniqué.

Naruto était surpris qu'ils se soient organisés si vite et accordé au soudain état de guerre. Mais encore une fois Shikamaru était des plus fûté.

« Naruto ira- » Commença Shikamaru après qu'il ait fini les autres équipes.

« Non » Le coupa-t-il alors qu'il décapitait un autre ninja. « Je suis déjà assigné. »

« ….. Bien. » Dit le Nara. « Allons-y. »

Le reste des rookies disparurent.

.-.

Naruto riait presque hystériquement tandis qu'il enfonçait le groupe de ninja ennemis. Sa lance avait été rescellée et il se contentait utiliser ses mains et ses griffes. Des rivières de sang coulaient de ses vêtements, chaque parcelle de lui exhalait la mort.

Deux minutes plus tard il se trouva au milieu d'une montagne de corps mutilés. Gaara se tenait près de lui, un sourire radieux sur ses lèvres, et du sang sur son visage. Temari et Kankuro derrière lui. Naruto s'apprêtait à partir chercher un autre groupe d'adversaire quand il sentit un tremblement de terre. Un énorme serpent à trois têtes avait démoli le mur d'enceinte. Naruto le regarda de travers avant de tirer un rouleau depuis sa manche et de le dérouler.

Une longue série de tracé à l'encre noir, rouge et bleu formait un dessin abstrait sur le rouleau. Naruto fit courir son doigt dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à un particulier. Il eut un étrange rictus et plaqua sa paume dessus. Il entendit le serpent gémir face au sceau offensif de ce district désormais activé. Une large vague d'électricité venait de griller la pauvre chose. Naruto se redressa lorsqu'il entendit un grésillement dans la radio derrière son oreille.

« Uzumaki. » Retentit la voix grésilleuse de l'ANBU ours. « Nous avons un problème. Amène tes fesses ici. »

Naruto jeta le rouleau à Gaara.

« Presse les lignes rouges pour activer les défences. Puis expérimente les bleus si ça t'amuses. Elle s'active avec du chakra démoniaque toutefois. Donc puise dans celui de Shukaku. Les noirs servent seulement de connections donc ignore les. »

« Avec plaisir. » Ricana Gaara.

Naruto descella sa lance, puis il se dirigea le dernier étage de l'arêne et la nouvellement apparue barrière violette. Il se posa sur le sol près de l'équipe d'ANBU. Naruto grogna lorsqu'il vit le Hokage à l'intérieur, piégé avec Orochimaru.

« Allez en enfer! Vous aviez dit que vous ne le quitteriez pas ! » Cria vicieusement Naruto aux ANBU.

« L'attaque a été … inattendu. » Dit l'ANBU amèrement. « Il n'avait pas deux mais quatre gardes. »

« Tch. » Maudissant l'ANBU Naruto regarda vers la barrière.

Ses yeux devinrent alors qu'il vit les deux premiers Hokage se faire invoquer.

« Nous devons rentrer la dedans maintenant. » Dit-il froidement.

Le sourire sanglant et ses pulsions hors de contrôle était loin. Il ne restait plus qu'un visage mortellement glacial. IL sortit n rouleau de sa poche de même qu'un pinceau. Il coupa son bras avec son ongles et s'assura que le Kyubi ne le guérisse pas. Il fit courir son pinceau sur la plaie et commença rapidement à écrire sur le rouleau. Il pouvait voir combien la barrière était solide. Elle avait quatre coins, chacun alimenté par une personne vivante et son chakra. Et chacun avait la marque maudite. Ce serai difficile.

« Tu ne peux pas aller plus vite ?!3 » Demanda l'ANBU, les yeux fixés sur les combattants.

« Non. Tu es le bienvenu à essayer si tu le souhaite, mais oh, j'avais oublié. Tu ne sais pas comment fonctionne ces sceaux. » Dit Naruto pince-sans-rire.

Toutefois il accéléra bien le rythme, les sceaux légèrement bâclés mais utilisable. Il finit, jeta le pinceau au loin et souleva le rouleau.

« Quand je dis maintenant, courez droit vers la barrière. Dit Naruto sérieusement.

Les ANBU se mirent en position et attendirent. Il fit un signe d'une main devant son visage et retint la fin du rouleau. Avec un geste de sa main le rouleau s'envola dans l'air et vint se fixer contre la barrière violette. Le papier brûla instantanément, mais le sceaux écrit de son sang commença à briller et ne disparut pas même lorsque tout le papier fut réduit en cendre. Naruto réalisa vingt sept rapide signe de main. Quand il acheva le dernier une énorme explosion de chakra toucha le sceau. Le bouclier violet s'écroula et les quatre personnes l'alimentant crièrent de douleur alors que le control du jutsu leur était retiré violement, drainant complètement leurs chakra.

« Maintenant ! » Cria Naruto rapidement.

Les Anbus sautèrent vers la barrière. Quand ils furent à moins d'un mètre, elle scintilla et ils passèrent à travers comme si de rien n'était. Les quatre minions d'Orochimaru tombèrent à genoux la respiration saccadée tandis que les ANBUs couraient aider l'Hokage. Naruto prit de profonde inspiration mais resta immobile. Ses sceaux étaient toujours actifs. Et bien que les ANBUs aient pu passer, la barrière n'était pas complètement détruite. Ce qui allait prendre de précieuse seconde supplémentaire, doucement chaque sceaux commencèrent à s'évaporer, leurs travailles terminés et commençaient à dissoudre le reste de la barrière qui n'était déjà plus visible.

Lorsque ce fut terminé Naruto se rua dans la forêt nouvellement née. Il s'aventura entre les arbres et par-dessus les marres de boue. Il situa la position des ANBUs et sauta dans une clairière crée par le combat.

Il se figea. L'air soudain difficile à respirer. Choqué, son esprit retourné et son cœur battant bien trop fortement. Pour un moment tous les sons moururent et le monde s'évapora. Du sang tambourinait dans ses oreilles et tous le sang sur sa peau lui semblait visqueux et le démangeait. Ses vêtements trop chaud et lourd. Il ne pouvait plus respirer.

 _Parfois je me demande ce que tu feras lorsque je serai mort et que ta loyauté ne sera rattachée à personne._

Naruto ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du visage souriant de Sarutobi. Ses pieds l'amenèrent d'une façon ou d'une autre au côté de l'homme mort. Les ANBUS s'écartèrent silencieusement. Naruto sentit à peine ses genoux heurter le sol. Il se pencha sur le vieil homme la main tremblante. Il marqua un arrêt à quelques millimètres de son visage. Il ne pouvait pas être mort ?! Pas l'homme qui l'avait sauvé de lui-même. Pas l'homme qui lui avait donné tant d'amour. Pas son sauveur, cet homme qui a pris soin de lui. Pas l'homme qui étais devenu son grand-père.

Le bras de Naruto passa derrière son cou et le tira gentiment. Son autre bras enroulé autour d'une épaule et il étreignit le corps fermement. L'homme était toujours souriant. Naruto fixa son visage et pendant un moment le monde se vida. Il était tout seul. Son seul protecteur était parti. La seule personne qui avait été assez gentille pour s'assurer sa loyauté était morte.

Quelque chose cassa. Tout revint tumultueusement. Tous ses souvenirs de l'homme le bombardèrent et son mental déjà endommagé craqua un peu plus.

« Non. Non ! NON ! Cria-t-il. Tu ne peux pas être mort putain ! Interdit ! »

Les ANBUS le tirèrent en arrière alors qu'il vociférait contre le cadavre.

« Tu ne peux pas être mort ! » Criait-il hystériquement. « Pas toi ! Nononnonnon ! »

Il cria une litanie incompréhensibles à l'homme plusieurs minutes, sortant obscénité et malédiction, tirant vidé de force sur les bras qui le retienne. Finalement il s'effondra la respiration saccadé et ne se battant plus contre les emprise sur ses bras. Il commença à rire.

« Tu es mort. » ricana t-il. « Tu es mort. »

Il sentit sa gorge se coincé et son œil le piquer. Un bref éclair de douleur traversa à l'absence son oeil droit. Il examina le cache œil du toucher.

« Il est mort. » Souffla-t-il.

« Il a sacrifié sa vie pour sceller les bras d'Orochimaru et les marionnettes des Hokages. » Dit l'ANBU doucement.

« Il est mort. »

« Oui, mais son peuple est toujours vivant et se bat. » Aboya-t-il. « Reprend le contrôle de toi-même.

« Il est mort….. Ils vont payer. Prononça Naruto le regard vide.

Son chakra jaillit et s'étendit sauvagement autour de lui faisant reculer les autres ANBU en vitesse. Il brisa ses bras de l'étreinte les retenant, envoyant voler l'ANBU par la même dans une incroyable démonstration de force. Déchirant soudain la manche de son bras droit jetant le matériel devenut inutile. Il se coupa de nouveau le bras, laissant la blessure ouverte pour que le sang nécessaire jaillisse de ses veines et recouvre intégralement le sceau. Il invoqua tout son chakra et joignit ses mains en un signe familier. Dans une gigantesque explosion de chakra furieux, toutes ses créatures combattantes furent invoqué.Un nuage de fumée remplit la totalité de la forêt, qui ressemblait maintenant à un zoo mortel. Tigres et loups couvraient le sol, d'étranges oiseaux et autres bêtes s'accrochaient aux branches, pendant que des insectes remplissaient l'air. Ils bougeaient anxieusement, agitant queux, claquant becs et mâchoires. Les ANBUs s'étaient regroupé dans un coin et se faisait discret, près à recevoir une attaque.

« Tué les. » Souffla-t-il d'un ton sans appel. « Tuez tous les Oto-nin. Tuez tous les ennemies. _Maintenant. »_

Tous les animaux répondirent criant des rugissements, claquement et cris haut perchés. Les ANBUs couvrirent leurs oreilles douloureusement, vacillant... Puis les animaux partirent, prêt à tirer à part les proies qui rendaient leurs maîtres colériques. Cries, hurlement et de nouveaux cries résonnèrent à travers Konoha à l'instant où les bêtes se répandirent rapidement dans les rues, traquant leurs opposants. Des hurlements humains chantèrent en cœur partout dans le village.

Naruto était sur le point de les suivre, l'œil écarlate, crocs dépassant de ses lèvres et un chakra rouge malsain saturant l'air autour de lui.

« Je vais tous les tuer » Murmura-t-il, sa voix rauque et grave. « Je vais les réduire en cendres. »

Il ne fit pas un seul pas.

Un sceau en papier frappa son front et Jiraya apparut devant lui. Le chakra de Kyuubi lui fut retiré. Son chakra demeura mais il chuta drastiquement. Il essaya de combattre le sommeil qui l'envahissait, sans réussite. Son œil se ferma en même temps que ses genoux heurtèrent le sol. Il tomba avec un morne grommellement et son regard brouillé rencontra ceux fermé de Sarutobi, puis tous devint noir.

 _Jiji…_

.-.

Fin du chapitre 19! Alors on change d'avis sur les blonds? Tout les chapitres sont traduits, je dois surtout les relire et corrigés ce que je vois.

Enjoy the story!


	20. Chapter 20 - Crise de dépression

L'oeil de Naruto s'ouvrit brusquement et il se redressa dans son lit, lance glissant dans sa main. Il se tourna à sa gauche, son arme pointé vers un point létal. Il s'arrêta à un cheveu près de la gorge de l'infirmière. Elle étouffa son cri choqué et arrêta de respirer, se tenant absolument immobile. Naruto observa la chambre rapidement. Doucement il éloigna sa lance.

« J-Je venais juste vérifier v-votre état. » Bégaya-t-elle.

« Je m'en vais. » Dit-il froidement tout en glissant de son lit.

Il trouva rapidement ses effets, les saisi, puis il s'empara de ses habits et disparu dans un tourbillon de feuilles. Ne s'ennuyant pas d'échanger avec le docteur qui venait de rentrer en courant dans la pièce. Il ne resterait pas dans cet hôpital plus longtemps. Il n'avait même pas été capable de tuer une personne avant de passer inconscient. Maintenant toute cette colère et ces remords ressurgissaient.

Naruto réapparut aux abords de sa forêt un moment après avoir quitté l'hôpital. Il se changea en une fraction de seconde et sauta entre les arbres, des sandales neuves frappant les branches dans un bruit sourd et morne. Il poussa sur sa première branche et se propulsa dans l'air en direction de sa tour. Tandis qu'il avançait Akira tomba à côté de lui. Il jeta un œil au tigre, notant que sa forure avait toujours une teinte rouge. Il couvrit toutes ses émotions avec un visage glacial et ralentit pour être à hauteur de son compagnon.

« Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous à été blessé dans la bataille. » Demanda t-il doucement.

Le tigre renifla, un bref grognement l'accompagnant.

« Bien. Aucun mort ? »

Réponse négative.

« Avez-vous tué tout les ninjas ennemis ? »

Le grognement/gloussement du tigre était une réponse suffisante. Les lèvres de Naruto changèrent en un rictus sans humour. Enfin il obtenait un léger sentiment de revanche.

« Bien. »

Vingt minutes plus tard Naruto entrait dans sa tour. Ce faisant Kimimaro descendit en piqué près de lui.

« Naruto-sama. » Souffla t-il, tournant autour du blond et inspectant son état. « J'étais inquiet. »

Naruto projeta Kimimaro loin de lui, le corps du garçon s'aplatit dans le mur le souffle coupé. Il aggrippa le cou du jeune, l'épinglant contre le mur.

« Personne n'entre la forêt. Ne me dérange pas. »

Kimimaro acquiesça, s'agenouillant aussi bas qu'il le pouvait alors que Naruto le lâchait. Naruto se détourna et passa à coté d'une Saiai soucieuse les lèvres pincées. Elle s'inclina docilement lorsqu'il passa à côté, puis il disparût dans sa chambre. Il claqua la porte et s'y adossa un moment, fermant ses yeux. Puis il glissa contre la surface pour s'assoir durement sur le sol, prenant chaque côté de sa tête dans ses mains et cachant sa tête entre ses jambes. L'obscurité et le silence commença à peser sur lui.

Le monde lui semblait si vite et son cœur brûlait. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang et ferra sa paupière étroitement. Il nota que ses mains tremblaient de rage contenu, de complainte et de chagrin.

 _Quelque fois je me demande ce que tu feras lorsque que je serais mort, et que t'as loyauté n'iras plus à personne._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire… ?

.-.

.-.

Jiraya serra ses dents en colère.

« J'emmerde le conseil. »

« Des problèmes ? » Demanda Kakashi alors qu'il tombait près de lui.

« Oui. Le conseil m'envoie récupérer Tsunade. »

« Ah. Donc ils ont décidé qu'elle serait le prochain Hokage ? »

« En partie. Sarutobi… a fait une demande dans son testament. Il lui a passé le siège, la paperasse et tout le reste. »

« Ah. »

« Mais elle ne reviendra pas facilement. »

« Kakashi sourit au Sanin. Jiraya lui adressa un grognement. Une pensée fit s'arrêter le ninja copieur et une atmosphère sérieuse s'installa.

« Pourriez-vous prendre quelqu'un avec vous ? Demanda-t-il.

« Qui ? » Demanda Jiraya suspicieux. « Si c'est le gamin Uchiha hors de question. »

« Non je pensais à … Naruto. » Dit il hésitant.

« Huh ? »

« Le garçon n'a pas quitté la forêt depuis deux semaines. Après que vous l'ayez incapacité il a fuit l'hôpital et n'est pas réapparu. Ses animaux ont ordres de tuer quiconque entreraient. Son vassal, le Kaguya m'a contacté. Il est venu me demander d'essayer de parler avec Naruto, ou trouver quelqu'un qui le pourrait. Le garçon ne veut pas parler avec lui ou sa femme. Il dit que Naruto n'a quitté sa chambre que pour l'exception de manger, et encore c'est rare. Il pars à la dérive. »

Jiraya arrêta de marcher et leva la tête vers le ciel soupirant.

«… Tu sais, avec ses volonté Sarutobi m'a laissé un rouleau avec un sceau de sang. A l'intérieur il m'a tout dit à propos de Naruto. Tu dois savoir qu'il a des domages psychologiques n'est-ce pas ?

« Ouais. Je sais. Mais nous en avons tous. » Dit Kakashi avec un rictus tordu.

« Oui je pense nous aussi. Le sien n'est pas si sérieux. Mais la partie sérieuse est, il n'est pas loyal à Konoha. Sarutobi m'a avoué que Naruto a toujours exprimé son dégoût et sa haine pour son village. Il ne l'a jamais caché. Il est resté et la protégé uniquement pour Sarutobi. »

« J'avais compris. » Soupira Kakashi. « C'était facile à remarquer. »

« Cependant maintenant que Sarutobi est mort, je pari que le garçon se demande s'il devrait réduire cet endroit en cendre ou juste partir. »

« Je sais. » Dit Kakashi grimaçant. « Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire à propos de ça ? »

« Faire pour ça ? Il n'y pas grand-chose à faire! Avec son armée de bête, ses réserves de chakra, son intelligence, et ses techniques envahissantes, il pourrait facilement raser le village jusqu'au sol. Rien que ses animaux ont décimé tout les Oto-nin en une attaque ainsi que les Suna-nin qui n'ont pas écouté l'ordre de Gaara de se rendre. Elles sont allé jusqu'à prendre en chasse le reste des ninjas qui essayait de s'enfuir. »

« Au moins ce fut un coup porté à Orochimaru. » Dit Kakashi amèrement.

« Oui mais ça ne le retiendra pas longtemps. Si Naruto décidait d'attaquer ou de combattre pour partir, les forces d'Orochimaru attaquerait quiconque aurait survécu.

« Donc notre futur imminent prévois une possible attaque de Naruto ou une possible attaque d'Orochimaru.

« Voilà. »

« Donc pourquoi est-ce que vous ne planifiez pas notre défense ? »

Jiraya sortit un rouleau de sa poche.

« Ce fut aussi trouvé avec les dernières intentions de Sarutobi. Un rouleau à l'intention de Naruto. Le sceau dessus ne laissera personne d'autre que Naruto de l'ouvrir. J'espère que quelque soit le message écrit ici, il nous aidera.

« Et comment comptez vous le lui faire parvenir ? Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer dans sa forêt. »

« Ses animaux semblent plutôt intelligent. »

« Donc vous allez laissé notre unique espoir à quelques animaux géants, en leurs demandant de délivrer un rouleau qui décidera si Naruto devra ou ne devra pas nous tuer tous. »

« Yup. »

« Hmm. Ca sonne bien. »

.-.

.-.

Naruto observa le sceau, lisant entre les lignes. Le Raikage lui avait écrit. Il avait exprimé son souhait d'avoir la sécurité de sa fille garantie. Le nouveau Hokage ne conserverait peut-être pas le contrat d'alliance et pourrait ordonner sa mort. Naruto devrait stopper ça. Pas parce que le Raikage lui avait demandé de la protéger, mais parce que Sarutobi lui avait confié ce devoir quand il avait accepté de se marier à elle.

« Naruto-sama. »

Naruto jeta un regard à sa porte désormais ouverte. Kimimaro vacilla et baissa sa tête.

Akira est arrivé avec un rouleau à l'instant. Il vous est adressé. »

« Je dis aucune perturbation. »

« C'est l'écriture de Sandaime-sama. »

Naruto se raidit et apparut en un instant à côte du jeune. Il l'attrapa et l'examina dessus dessous. Pour sûr son nom était de l'écriture familière de Sarutobi.

« Pars. »

Kimimaro le fit rapidement. Narutoo examina le sceau au devant du rouleau.

« Sceau de sang. » Marmonna t-il.

Il avait su que Sarutobi connaissait au moins quelques sceaux. Il mordit son pouce et fit tombé des gouttes sur le sceau. Qui s'illumina. Il passa un ongle sous le sceau et souleva, le brisant. Alors qu'il procédait, il cria lorsqu'une décharge d'électricité le traversait. Il laissa tomber le sceau en le regardant avec surprise. Pourquoi Sarutobi avait fabriqué un sceau pour le secoué ? Prudemment il attrapa de nouveau le sceau. Quand il n'y eut pas de nouveau choque il le déroula.

 _Naruto,_

 _J'espère que cette petite décharge électrique a mis un peu de bon sens dans ta tête. Je ne suis peut-être plus vivant mais je sais ce que tu es en train de faire. Tu boude probablement dans un coin, te maudissant pour ne pas m'avoir sauvé. … Bien que je doute que tu es pu. Si tu n'as pas pu c'est qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen que tu réussisses. Parce que je sais que tu serais descendu en enfer pour me sauver. Je sais que même si je suis mort tu as essayé de toute tes forces de me sauver, arrête de t'apitoyer._

 _Maintenant, si tu es boudeur tu es certainement devenu maussade. N'argumente pas. Je te connais mieux que quiconque, même mieux que le Kaguya. Tu caches tes émotions et s=parfois tu n'en ressens plus beaucoup, mais je connais les émotions restantes très bien._

 _Dernièrement tu as probablement ignoré Kimimaro et Saiai pour t'enfermer dans ta chambre. Je t'ordonne en tant que ton premier Hokage de te réveiller. Je suis parti, mais il y a d'autre personne qui ont besoin de toi. Ce n'est parce que je suis mort que cela signifie que t'as vie est terminé. Ma mort est juste une autre marche dans ta vie. Tu ne dois pas te laisser affecter par ma mort jusqu'à ignorer toute autre personne._

… _Je sais que tu es venu à la conclusion que tu dois mettre à mort mon tueur. Et je ne te dirais pas le contraire. Tu n'écouterais pas cet ordre de toute façon. Tu as toujours suivi mes ordre à moins qu'il n'aille contre ma sécurité ou bien être. Tu vas sûrement conclure que tué mon tueur est quelque chose qui doit être fait. Donc je ne vais rentrer en conflit en t'ordonnant de ne pas le faire._

 _Heh. Tu dois penser que tu as un cœur froid Naruto, mais au plus profond tu n'es juste qu'un tenace et trop éclairé jeune homme._

 _Je le sais mieux que quiconque Naruto. Je te fais confiance plus qu'aucun autre. Je t'ai aimé comme mon petit-fils, ne l'oublie jamais. Mais j'aime aussi Konoha, donc mon dernier ordre en tant qu'Hokage n'est pas un ordre mais une requête. S'il te plaît protège le pour moi._

 _Tsunade sera la prochaine Hokage. Je pense que tu verras en elle une bonne personne. Tous ce que je te demande est de protéger Konoha à ces côtés. Quand elle mourra ou démissionnera, ma requête prendra fin. Mais pour un temps, pendant que Konoha est encore vulnérable, je te cgarde de garder un œil dessus à ma place. Tu n'as pas à aimer ces habitants. Fait seulement ce qui est le mieux pour eux. Ne le fais pas pour les villageois ou même le village. Fait le pour moi._

… _Je sais que ma mort te blessera, autant que ta mort me blesserai. Ma la mort n'est qu'une autre étape de la vie. Vie une longue et heureuse vie Naruto._

 _Hiruzen Sarutobi_

Naruto vit des gouttes d'eau frapper le papier.

« Je pleure ? » Se demanda-t-il à voix haute, essuyant son œil.

Du sang était en train de coulé de son œil perdu tel des larmes pendant que de vrai larmes coulaient de son œil gauche. Naruto serra fermement le rouleau contre son torse.

« Sarutobi. » Marmonna-t-il, sa voix absente d'émotion. « Tu me connaissais si bien… Stupide vielle homme… Pourquoi est-ce que tu es mort avant moi ? »

Il ré-enroula le parchemin et le rangea le plus sécurité dans un sceau de stockage tatoué sur son cœur. Il y gardait tout ce qui lui était précieux. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans le sceau. Il s'adossa contre le mur, la tête s'y reposant alors qu'il fixait le plafond vide d'émotion. Tous ses plans de destruction de Konoha s'écroulant laissant son esprit vide.

« Seulement parce que tu l'as demandé. » Dit Naruto doucement. « … Kimimaro. »

Il y eu un silence.

« Je sais que tu es là. » Dit-il. « Peux-tu s'il te plaît venir ici ? »

La porte craqua doucement en s'ouvrant. Kimimaro glissa dans la pièce et la referma silencieusement. Il vit ses larmes et se mis à genoux à côté du blond.

« Tout va bien Naruto-sama ? » Demanda-t-il concerné.

Kimimaro remonta ses manches et essuya délicatement le sang et les larmes. Naruto se redressa et passa sa main contre le bleu sur la joue du plus vieux. Naruto l'avait frappé l'autre jour quand il était venu le déranger pour lui délivrer le message du Raikage apporté par un faucon.

« C'est d'hier. »

Kimimaro ne s'embêta pas à répondre.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit-il pâle.

Il agrippa les deux côtés du visage de Kimimaro et l'attira fermement contre lui pour un câlin.

« Je suis désolé. J'ai été vicieux dernièrement n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne compte pas Naruto-sama. Je suis à vous vous faite ce que vous souhaitez de moi. »

« …. Je suis désolé. »

Kimimaro se contenta de se coller à lui comme un familier qui cherche de l'amour et de l'attention.

« Je suis désolé. » Murmura de nouveau Naruto à la pièce silencieuse.

.-.

Fin du chapitre 20


	21. Chapitre 21 - L'entrée en scène d'Itachi

Naruto atterrit gracieusement sans faire un bruit lorsque ses pieds rencontrèrent le sol. Il observa Jiraya celui-ci adossé contre un arbre, séparé d'une certaine distance de la grille entourant la forêt de la mort. Le blond le regardait d'une manière pensive.

« Tu es celui qui a donné à Akira le message de Sarutobi. »

« Oui. » Répondit facilement Jiraya.

Naruto le fixa dans les yeux et pour un moment il se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre.

« Pour cela je vais presque te pardonner de m'avoir fait tomber inconscient. »

Il y eu un moment de tension tandis que l'ait entre semblait perdre plusieurs degrés.

« Je quitte Konoha pour trouver Tsunade aujourd'hui. » Fit remarquer Jiraya, brisant finalement le silence.

« … Je pars trouver Tsunade pour une raison personnelle. »

Les lèvres de Jiraya s'étirèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de voyager ensemble alors ? »

Naruto l'observa un moment. Orochimaru allait certainement se rendre auprès de Tsunade pour soigner ses bras, aussi car l'homme savait probablement qu'elle serai la prochain Hokage. Naruto devait l'arrêter. Si ne serait-ce pour contrarier le déserteur. Jiraya serait probablement aussi ciblé par le Sanin des serpents. Jusqu'au point où les trois Sanins se rencontreront probablement en chemin. Naruto serait là quand cela arriverai. Jiraya avait sûrement une meilleure idée d'où elle se trouvait.

« Accepté. »

Jiraya sourit et se redressa.

« Dans ce cas c'est parti!»

.-.

Naruto regardait les alentours de leur chambre d'hôtel puis expira un profond soupire. Peut-être que ce fut une erreur de partir voyager avec Jiraya. L'homme s'était arrêté à la première jolie femme qu'il avait vu. Naruto s'avança vers la fenêtre et la fit coulisser. Il glissa jusqu'au rebord et ferma son œil profitant du couché de soleil. Il s'étonna à apprécier quelques secondes de paix avant d'être interrompu.

« Gangu. »

L'œil de Naruto s'ouvrit brusquement et il regarda vers le bas. Zabusa se tenait deux étages plus bas dans la rue. Il le regarda de travers puis fit disparaitre ses émotions de son visage et haussa un sourcil.

« Zabusa. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda l'homme, la voix bourrue, mais un sourire visible derrière son masque.

« Je voyage. »

« Huh. Moi aussi. » Dit Zabusa presque lumineux. « J'arrive. »

Naruto se décala, Zabusa se tenait au seuil de la fenêtre un moment plus tard et glissa à l'intérieur.

« Où est-on vassal, Haku ? Questionna Naruto.

« Quelque part à faire du shopping. Le garçon est trop féminin pour son propre bien. » Grogna l'homme, se laissant tomber sur l'un des lits.

« Hmmm. » Dit Naruto.

Zabusa le détailla fixement tandis qu'il s'asseyait à côté de l'homme.

« J'ai entendu que Konoha avait récemment souffert une invasion. » Grogna t'il.

« Exact. »

« J'ai aussi entendu que le Hokage avait été tué. »

Les poings de Naruto se serrèrent et la trame de lit qu'il tenait éclata. Les yeux de Zabusa se rétrécirent.

« Vrai aussi je suppose. » Dit-il. « Tu restes toujours là-bas ? »

« … Oui. »

« Une raison ? »

« Il m'a demandé de le protéger. »

Zabusa ne demanda pas qui était ' _il'._ »

« Hmm. »

Un bras tira sur son épaule et il fut soudainement tracté sur le lit. Zabusa roula pour se tenir à à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. L'homme avait déjà retiré son masque. Il lécha ses lèvres, ricanant alors qu'il regardait Naruto.

« Tu es devenu plus magnifique encore depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vue Gangu (Jouet). »

Naruto eut un petit rictus. Zabusa mordit sa gorge et l'embrassa sauvagement. Naruto leva le bras pour empêtrer sa main dans les cheveux court et sauvage de l'homme. Zabusa domina le baiser vicieusement avant de reculer. Il poussa le manteau des épaules de Naruto où il glissa jusqu'à la courbe de ses coudes. Une traction de sa main et le manteau de Naruto était arraché. Zabusa agrippa les hanches de Naruto jusqu'à ce qu'elle le meurtrisse et l'attira contre lui, son attention copieusement tourné vers son cou. Naruto bascula sa tête en arrière et ferma ses yeux s'arquant sous l'homme.

Il ignora le premier coup à la porte. Jiraya pouvait forcer la force ou aller se faire voir. Il ignora aussi le second coup. Il ne put l'ignorer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Naruto fixa la porte ouverte, espérant que Jiraya comprendrait la situation et partirait. Il cligna des yeux pris par surprise par la vue d'un grand homme avec de long cheveux noir et des yeux rouges. Derrière lui se tenait un homme encore plus grand avec une peau bleu, des cheveux bleus en épi et des yeux noirs. Le deuxième homme ressemblait à un requin et l'autre à Sasuke. Les deux portaits des manteaux noirs décoré de nuages rouges.

Tout d'eux se stoppèrent à la vue de Zabusa chevauchant Naruto et ravissant sa nuque. La mâchoire du requin se décrocha et même les yeux de l'autre homme se figèrent. Zabusa regarda vers la perturbation, il lâcha les hanches de Naruto et se mit debout en un éclair, serrant son épée. Naruto suivit son exemple, laissant tomber sa chemise en lambeau. Il lissa sa veste avant d'invoquer sa lance en un battement de cil et se mit en position défensive.

« Zabusa !? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là !? Finit par exploser le requin.

« Tch. Kisame. » Accueilli Zabusa avec un rictus. « Tu déranges. »

« Je peux voir ça ! Mais bon sang ça veut dire quoi ?! Le nommé Kisame gronda.

« Il apparait qu'il s'apprêtait à une partie de sexe. » Dit platement le partenaire de Kisame.

L'œil de Kisame se contracta.

« Des amis à toi Zabusa ? » Demanda froidement Naruto.

« Tch. Ce sont des criminels de classe S Gangu. »

« Je sais ça. J'ai demandé s'ils comptaient parmi tes amis."

Zabusa eut un ricanement bourru mais secoua sa tête.

« Gangu ? » Demanda Kisame incrédule. « Tu l'appelles jouet ? »

« Il s'en moque. » Se renfrogna Zabusa. « Maintenant va-t'en. Tu nous interromps. »

Kisama secoua sa tête comme pour chassez certaines pensées avant de soulever une géantes épée bleu sur son épaule.

« Désolé, ça ne va pas être possible. Nous sommes là pour le gamin. »

Zabusa jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto et ils prirent leurs décision. Avant que les deux autres ne bougent Naruto et Zabusa traversait la fenêtre et se retrouvaient dans la rue en face de l'hôtel. Tandis qu'il se relevait un garçon féminin en kimono apparut à côté d'eux, des senbons en glaces entre les doigts.

« Zabusa-sama. » Salua-t'il. « Uzumaki. »

Naruto le fixa puis se tourna vers les deux criminels qui les avaient suivis par la fenêtre. Naruto entailla son doigt et le fit courir sur son bras alors qu'il esquivait un coup d'épée. Cependant Kisame le dépassa et engagea Zabusa et Haku. Laissant combattre l'autre homme.

« Uzumaki Naruto. »

« … Uchiha Itachi. »

Naruto le salua rapidement puis balaya son doigt ensanglanté sur son bras . Dans un grand nuage de fumée Akira apparut.

« Abat le. Dit Naruto sucint.

Akira rugit à l'encontre d'Itachi et se jeta sur sa cible, Naruto juste derrière lui lance prête. Alors qu'ils attaquaient, Naruto nota qu'Itachi était rapide, très rapide. Presque aussi rapide que lui-même. Et la structure osseuse et musculaire de Naruto avaient été renforcé par un démon spécialement pour la rapidité. Naruto esquiva le tranchant d'un kunaï et s'attaqua au côté droit de l'homme. Sûr il était expérimenté.

Naruto s'arrêta mort, le corps figée alors qu'il regardait dans les yeux de l'homme. Ils tournaient et étaient si attirant. Puis son monde sombra dans l'obscurité.

Naruto cligna des yeux de nouveau. Il se tenait les pieds dans quelques centimètres d'eaux et au milieu d'un hall sombre. Un bruissement derrière lui le fit se tourner. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Itachi. Quoique cette fois, ils étaient plus noir que la nuit. Il esquiva un poing et sauta en arrière. Surpris il rencontra des bars. Il s'éloigna vite d'un bond. Puis soudainement une énorme patte rouge fit reculer en hâte Itachi. La patte entoura Naruto lâchement, d'une manière défensive.

« **Tu t'es retrouvé dans le pire des ennuies Garçon. »** Grogna Kyuubi, les yeux luisant dans sa cage.

« Hn ? »

« **Cet homme a le pouvoir d'attirer les gens dans son esprit pour les manipuler et les torturer. Par chance pour toi je suis là. J'ai décidé de plutôt attirer chacun de vous ici. »**

« Tu as fais ça ? »

« **Bien sûr. J'ai juste inversé le jutsu.** » Ricana t'il.

Puis le renard tourna son attention sur Itachi. L'énergie du Kyuubi l'enveloppa pour un bref instant. Les yeux d'itachi s'agrandir et il s'écroula, reculant de plusieurs pas Le Kyuubi fixa le garçon. Soudainement il commença à ricaner. Ses ricanement tournèrent bientôt en un grand éclat de rire. Naruto le fixa brièvement mais garda son attention sur Itachi.

« **Oh ça c'est amusant. Regarde ça, Garçon.** » Sourit le Kyuubi beaucoup trop largement, s'adressant à Naruto mais gardant ses yeux sus l'Uchiha.

Naruto fut soudain bombardé par des souvenirs. Mais ce n'était pas les siens, mais ceux d'Itachi. Naruto haletait lorsqu'il fut soulager de l'aflux mémoriel. Il fixa Itachi brièvement choqué, puis il remis un masque et observa pensivement et presque respectueusement Itachi.

« Tu as tué ton clan parce que Sarutobi te l'as ordonné ?

Itachi ne montra aucune réaction, juste un bref acquiescement.

« Non pas pour Konoha ou pour le conseil ? »

Il y eut une brève pause.

« Non. » Dit Itachi doucement. « Je l'ai fait pour Sarutobi-sama et mon frère Sasuke. »

« Hmm. Je me moque de Sasuke, mais je prend à cœur que tu es écouté Sarutobi. Tu as gagné mon respect. » Dit Naruto avec passivité.

Itachi n'eut pas la chance de répondre car ils furent éjecté de l'esprit de Naruto. Naruto vacilla à peine du retour brutal à la réalité et acheva l'attaque qu'il avait commencé. Itachi roula à temps à droite de Kisame. Zabusa reposait sur le sol inconscient, le torse saignant légèrement. Haku se tenait protectif devant son lui. Kisame ne s'en était pas sorti indemne non plus. Il saignait d'une coupure à la tête et un bras plein de senbon.

« Satané gosse était meilleur que ce que je pensais. Et Zabusa n'est pas aussi rouillé que la dernière foi. »

« Hn » Répondit Itachi doucement. « Partons Kisame. »

« Huh ? Pourquoi ? »

« Jiraya est arrivé. »

Pour sûr Jiraya était devant eux, la femme qu'il avait suivit par-dessus son épaule. Il l'allongea délicatement par terre et fusilla les deux membres d'Akatsuki _._ Itachi fixa Naruto avant de disparaître.

Naruto envoya un regard irrité à Jiraya qui soupira à l'arrivé de Gai lorsque descendit vers le sol. Akira s'était positionné avec expertise pour cacher Zabusa et Haku à leurs vues. Jiraya allait savoir qu'ils étaient là mais l'homme ne dirait rien.

Naruo s'agenouilla face à Zabusa et coupa son doigt mélangeant son sang à celui de Zabusa. Il ajouta aussi le sang d'Akira. Puis il dessina un couple de sceaux complexes sur le visage et le torse de l'homme. Il avait lu les notes sur l'Hiraishin. C'était pour beaucoup des instructions sur comment s'invoquer. Naruto savait déjà comment invoquer une autre personne en utilisant un rouleau comme dans l'examen Chunin. Les deux contribuaient à son oeuvre actuellement. Après un rapide échange avec Haku il fit les mêmes sceaux mais avec son sang et celui du garçon. Il se redressa lorsqu'il eut fini.

« Agrippez-vous à Akira. Je le renvois chez moi. Ces sceaux vous permettrons de partager le voyage avec lui.

Haku se raidit.

« A Konoha ? » Demanda t'il suspicieux.

« A ma tour. Personne dans Konoha ne peut y accéder sans que je ne le permette. Je n'ai jamais laissé quelqu'un en revenir. Vous rencontrerez un homme nommé Kimimaro et une femme appelé Saiai là bas. Ils ne seront pas une menace pour vous quand ils verront les sceaux que j'ai tracé. Assurez-vous de laver rapidement les sceaux. Ils vous lie à l'invocation d'Akira et s'ils sont laissés, la prochaine fois que je l'appelle vous serez entrainé avec lui. »

Haku acquiesça doucement. Il sauta sur le dos d'Akira avec Zabusa et Naruto dissipa le tigre. Tous les trois disparurent dans un nuage de fumée. Naruto se tourna pour regarder Jiraya renvoyé Gai _et_ Sasuke. Il ricana en fixant le dos de son coéquipier. Bien sûr, le garçon pensait pouvoir s'enfuir et gagner contre son _S-class_ -nin de frère.

Jiraya soupira et se grata le derrière de sa tête.

« Allez viens Naruto. Allons prendre un peu de repos et partir au plus tôt. Au fait… qu'est-il arrivé à ta chemise et à ton col ? » Souri t'il vicieusement.

Naruto ne répondit pas, il se contenta de ranger sa lance et de sauter du sol jusqu'à travers la fenêtre de l'auberge. Il la ferma juste derrière lui et ricana cruellement tandis que Jiraya, qui s'était trouvé juste derrière lui, la rencontra et descendit les deux étages vers le sol.

.-.

End of Chapter 21.


	22. Chapter 22 - Rasengan et discussion

Tandis qu'il s'arrêtait pour une halte Naruto promena son regard sur la rue. Jiraya avait déjà disparût en bonne compagnie. La ville danshlaquelle ils s'arrêtaient aujourd'hui avait signalé la présence de Tsunade récemment. Très récemment. Hélas ils ne pouvaient pas encore partir. Jiraya n'avait pas dit pourquoi mais Naruto supposait qu'il voulait savouré le festival qui avait envahi les rues.

Naruto tilta lorsqu'il entendit un crie de joie à un stand alors qu'un enfant tenait une peluche. Il n'était jamais allé à un festival. Il observa les alentours de nouveau puis tira la manche de son kimono bleu sombre. Jiraya avait insisté pour qu'il le porte. Pour dire vrai il n'avait pas pris la peine d'argué. Il n'était jamais allé à un festival ou vêtu un kimono, il se sentait curieux.

Il fut poussé brutalement par derrière et jeta un regard menacent à l'homme. Il fut surpris lorsque l'homme couina.

« A-A-Akuma-sama ! Bégaya l'homme.

Naruto eut un rictus en reconnaissant l'homme de la caravane marchande d'il y a si longtemps. Il ne laisserait jamais dire qu'il avait une mauvaise mémoire. Il laissa son œil devenir rouge. L'homme se figea, faisant ricaner Naruto.

« Excusé moi monsieur. »

Le blond fronça légèrement les sourcils en apercevant une fille tiré sur son kimono. Elle paraissait avoir huit ans, des yeux verts dissimulé derrière des long cheveux aubrun.

« Oui ? » Dit-il d'une voix emplie d'apathie.

« Vous pourriez m'aider ? »

« …T'aider avec quoi ? »

Elle pointa du doigt un petit ours rose pendant à un stand.

« Le monsieur dit que je ne peux pas jouer parce que je ne peux pas atteindre le conptoir. Mais vous pourriez jouer pour moi. J'ai même l'argent pour le jeu ! »

Naruto la fixa pendant un moment puis marcha vers le stand. La fille plaqua l'argent sur conptoir et l'homme derrière souri en tendant à Naruto trois anneaux.

« Lance les sur la cible et gagne un prix. » Dit-il un rictus sur le visage.

Naruto inspecta les anneaux. Ils étaient doux, presque comme des éponges. Ils rebondiront facilement. Ils allaient probablement rebondirent hors des crochets. Après un soupir il les jeta à la vitesse d'un civil. Bientôt tous les trois pendait au crochet. L'homme les dévisageaient. Naruto décrocha l'ours rose de l'étagère à prix et le jeta négligemment à la fille, qui rayonna vers lui.

« Merci mister ! »

Il acquiesça et se tourna de nouveau vers la rue. Il se retrouva à marcher avec le vielle homme de la caravane qu'il avait sauvé des années auparavant. Un vielle homme qui l'avait respecté.

« Il est bon de vous voir Akuma. Je vois que vous continué à accomplir de bonne action. »

« …. Qui sont surpasser par les mauvaises. » Répondit-il de la même façon.

L'homme se mit à rire.

« Je vois que vous porter toujours les perles que l'on vous a offertes. » Dit-il doucement.

Naruto acquiesça, les perles dans ses cheveux claquant les une contre les autres tandis que ses cheveux était relâché.

« Vous pouvez imaginé ma surprise quand nous avons atteint Konoha deux ans auparavant lorsque la récompense nous a été attribué. »

Naruto se renfrogna. Il n'avait pas voulu de l'argent. Le vielle homme sourit à son expression.

« Vous vous en sortirez bien dans la vie Akuma. »

« … peut-être. »

L'homme rit et Naruto se trouva à passer la nuit avec le vielle homme à écouter ses histoires et légendes. Pour une fois il se sentit comme une personne normal, prêtant l'oreille aux histoires d'un ancien et même à sourire.

.-.

« A l'intérieur. » Dit Jiraya avec une grimace prédatrice.

Naruto le suivit dans le bar, scannant la pièce de potentiel menace. S'asseyant à une table où se trouvait deux femmes. Une avait de longes nattes blonde et l'autre des courts cheveux brun. Un cochon en vêtement était assis avec elle. La blonde siphonnait du sake tandis que l'autre sirotait du thé. Jiraya se laissa tomber à côté de la blonde.

« Bonsoir Tsunade. »

« Jiraya. » Salua t'elle avec des yeux suspicieux et fronçés.

Tout son corps criait prudence et suspicion. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Naruto, et s'écarquillèrent.

« Hey ! Tu es le jeune ! »

Shizune fut elle aussi prit par surprise lorsqu'elle remarqua sa présence. Puis elle souri doucement, se relaxant doucement. Jiraya cilla et se retourna vers lui.

« Vous vous connaissez déjà ? »

Naruto haussa légèrement les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce vous venez faire ici ? » Gronda t'elle à chacun d'eux.

« Je suis ici pour ramener à Konoha. Il a été décidé que tu serais le cinquième Hokage. »

Il y eut un silence opaque.

« Non. » Dit simplement Tsunade avant de retourner son attention sur son verre.

Jiraya soupira.

« Et est-ce que tu es là pour me persuader petit ? » Demanda Tsunade un sourcil levé.

« … Non. » Dit Naruto froidement.

« Tu pourrais aider un petit peu. » Dit Jiraya pitoyablement.

« Non. Pour ce qui me concerne Konoha peux s'écrouler et bruler jusqu'au sol." Dit Naruto posément, comme s'il discutait du temps qu'il faisait.

Puis il leurs tourna le dos et marcha à travers la porte. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il voulait. Orochimaru l'avait déjà visité. Et les autres affaires qu'il devait voir avec elle devait se faire sans la présence de Jiraya écoutant et observant. Naruto sortit du pub retrouvant l'air craquant de la rue. Il tourna son regard vers le ciel et soupira presque.

« Hey petit. »

Il regarda à sa droite pour voir un homme sortir une boîte de sa poche.

« Il semblerait que t'as besoin d'une clope. T'veux une ? »

Naruto szieuta la boîte avant de sortir une cigarette et de la placer entre ses lèvres à l'instar de l'homme. L'homme étouffa un rire et craqua une allumette, enflammant l'éxtrémité de sa cigarette. Naruto claqua ses doigts sous la sienne et une petite flamme jailli. Kyuubi avait un contrôle parfait sur le feu. Naruto avait découvert qu'il pouvait emprunter ce contrôle quand il le souhait. Mais il préférait ses propre habilité et utilisait rarement celle du Kyuubi.

« Tu dois être un de ces ninja. » Toussa l'homme, en inhallant sa fumée.

« Oui. » Répondit doucement Naruto.

« Tu aimes ton boulot ? »

« …Oui. »

« Taré, la plupart d'entre vous. » Ricana l'homme avant une toux.

Il s'éloigna dans la rue en riant. Naruto roula la cigarette entre ces lèvres et finalement inhala. Il sentit la fumée remplir ses poumons et toussa doucement. Il retira la cigarette en utilisant deux doigts et expira la fumée.

« … Un goût d'apathie. »

.-.

Naruto claqua ses mains contre l'arbre et observa la façon dont il fut foré par la sphère de chakra qu'il tenait. Il fit un pas en arrière et fut heureux de voir qu'il pouvait toujours maintenir le rasengan même après une attaque .

« Combien de temps il t'a fallu pour apprendre ça ? »

Naruto se tourna pour répondre à Tsunade.

« Trois semaines. » Dit-il en relâchant par la même sa technique.

Elle le scanna avec des yeux vifs, incrédulité visible à l'intérieur bien que vite dissimulé par une dose d'indifférence.

« … Est-ce que ce garçon est toujours avec toi ? »

« Oui. »

« Et il se porte bien ? »

« … Oui, il fait des examens régulier. »

« Hmm. »

Elle s'assit sur l'un des nombreux blocs de pierre er se pencha en arrière pour observer le ciel.

« … Donc tu n'aimes pas Konoha ? »

« Non. »

Elle reporta son regard sur lui et reposa sa tête entre ses mains.

« Viens ici un moment. »

Il l'observa avant de s'installa à ses côté.

« Ext-ce que je peux voir ton œil ? »

Il remonta le cache œil. Elle leva son bras, ses doigts prêt à effleurer les cicatrices. Pour les éloigna au dernier moment.

« Qui t'as fait ça ? »

« Konoha. » Dit-il avec rien d'autre qu'une amère apathie.

Elle tressaillit.

« Et tu restes toujours là-bas. »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il la toisa et se demanda quoi lui dire.

« … Certaine personne là-bas… Ils méritent ma protection. »

Elle acquiesça lentement.

« Est-ce que tu penses qu'ils méritent ma protection ? » Demanda t'elle.

Naruto se pinça les lèvres.

« Certains. » Il admit. « Certains méritent un puissant chef pour les garder fort et heureux. Bien que beaucoup non. »

Elle se renfrogna et retourna à son observation des nuages. Naruto se leva et disparût. Il n'avait nul besoin de parler plus longtemps avec elle.

.-.

Fin du chapitre 22


	23. Chapter 23 - Scellé

Les yeux de Naruto s'illuminèrent et un profond grondement sortit de sa gorge à l'instant où il capta une odeur familière. Il serra l'ancors de la tasse de thé qu'il buvait si fort qu'elle éclata en morceau. La serveuse cria en état de choc. Naruto l'ignora et laissa l'adition sur la table. Il disparut sans un mot. Il sauta de toit en toit aussi vite que possible, image flou aux yeux d'un ninja. Il se posa doucement à sa destination, lance déjà en main. Il grogna férocement à ce qu'il vit. Il se mit en action alors que Kabuto sortait un kunai. Avant que quiconque ne sache ce qu'il se passait la pointe de sa lance était pressé contre la gorge de Tsunade.

« Qu'est-ce que tu pensais faire ? » S'écria t'il.

Elle s'était figé, les mains toujours tendu mais absente de toute aura verte.

« J'allais le tuer. » Dit-elle, la voix tremblante légèrement.

« Tu semblais plutôt prête à le soigner. »

« C'était un piège. »

Il ne sentit aucun mensonge, et retira sa lance.

« Bien. »

Puis il tourbillonna, visant de Sannin des Serpent. Orochimaru hissa de mécontentement face à la nouvelle attaque, esquivant d'un cheveu le coup. Naruto attaqua avec un déluge de coup. Kabuto les rejoignit et aida Orochimaru à dévier autant de coup que possible.

« Naruto bouge ! »

Naruto sauta dans en l'air et Tsunade passa à côté, fracassant son poing dans le sol. Le ciment craqua puis éclata tandis que la pierre en dessous se déplaça. Orochimaru et Kabuto reculèrent, et s'échappèrent par le toit dans leur retraite. Naruto les prit en chasse avec Tsunade derrière lui.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à un terrain vague en périphérie de la ville les deux Oto-nin se retournèrent et leurs firent face. Kabuto se jeta sur lui, il tuerait le traitre puis il se chargerai d'Orochimaru. Tsunade peut garder le Sannin occuper jusque là.

« Meurt. » Murmura Naruto, prenant les devants grâce à sa vitesse supérieur et trancha l'homme.

Kabuto cria lorsque la lance déchira son torse, exposant ses viscères. Naruto esquissa un sourire alors qu'il s'écroulait. Il se retourna pour apercevoir Tsunade tremblante sur ses genoux. Son visage maculé de sang. Orochimaru s'en moquant d'elle. Digne d'un spectale de précision et de vitesse il lança sa lance vers l'homme. Orochimaru jura alors qu'il esquivait d'un cheveux, le fil tranchant de l'acier coupant une touffe de ses longs cheveux et mordant la chair de sa joue.

Shizune apparut près de son maître et l'aggripant fermement. Elle établie une distance de sécurité et lança plusieurs senbon à Orochimaru. Qui les ignora et garda son sourire sournois posé sur Naruto, puis devint tout sourire. Naruto reçut l'alerte trop tard. Il grogna brutalement lorsqu'une main s'enfonça à son torse, exactement où son cœur se trouvait. Il baissa les yeux à la main recouverte de chakra vert. Il cligna des yeux et rencontra le scintillement de lunette. Puis Kabuto souriant jusqu'au yeux.

« Ne jamais tourner son dos à un ennemie à moins d'être sûr _absolument_ positif de leur mort. Médics sont les plus épineux à discerner. »

Il libéra violemment sa main. Naruto frappa le sol et cracha violemment du sang. Kabuto marcha sur son dos puis s'avança vers Shizune et l'épave qu'était Tsunade. Naruto vit sa vision se brouiller.

' _Je vais le faire souffrir.'_

 **« Donne moi une minute de plus. »** Dit Kyuubi dans son esprit. **« Tu as été imprudent. Tu aurais dù l'entendre, ou au moins sentir la brise de son mouvement. »**

« Je ne lui payais plus attention. »

 **« Eh bien fais le la prochaine fois. »**

« Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. »

Kyuubi se contenta de grogner son approbation. Naruto sentit une main se glisser sous lui.

« N'oses pas mourir maintenant Gaki. » Grognait Tsunade au dessus de lui, le regard hardent.

Naruto aperçut la présence de Jiraya au coin de son œil, engagé avec Orochimaru tandis que Shizune occupait Kabuto.

« Je ne vais pas. » Grogna Naruto en s'asseyant.

Tsunade fixait son torse avec des yeux désabusé. La partie de son cœur et poumon qui avait été détruite, était en train de guérir à vu d'œil et la peau autour la blessure se refermait.

« Co-comment ? » Bégaya t-elle émerveillé.

« Je ne peux pas mourir aussi facilement. » Dit-il, la voix glacial.

Il se releva et fouilla son manteau. Il plongea la main dans une de ses nombreuses poches et retira u rouleau noir. Il le déroula et éclaboussa du sang sur les mots, les imbibant. Les symboles du sceau s'illuminèrent et apparurent presque prête à bouger.

 **« Ooh ! Tu utilises ce sceau ? Enfin ! J'attendais de voir comment il allais agir. »**

Naruto drapa ses épaules et bras avec le rouleau. Après quelques signes et un éclat de fumée, trois kages bunchin apparurent. Un d'eux sourit et retira d'une poches de long morceau de câble. Les deux autres se jetèrent sur Kabuto. L'homme eut juste le temps de se retourner les yeux écarquillés qu'ils étaient sur lui. Le troisième kage bunshin avait sauté en l'air et atterit devant lui pendant son bref moment de surprise. Des câbles s'enroulèrent autour de l'homme avec expertise, emprisonnant ses mains et ses bras le long de ses côtes.

Les deux Kages bunshins restant frappèrent rapidement son torse, expulsant tout l'air de ses poumons et touchant un point qui cause habituellement l'inconscience. Cependant Kabuto fut maintenu conscient, balancent à la frontière. Les trois Naruto attrapèrent l'extrémité d'un câcle dans chaque mains et reculèrent tirant fermement. Kabuto cria de douleur lorsque les câbles creusèrent dans sa peau.

L'original mouva rapidement. En un instant l'intense rouleau noir brillant de symboles rouge fut enroulé autour de Kabuto, partant de sa tête à ses pieds. Naruto sauta en arrière, glissant plusieurs mètres sur la semelles de ses chaussures. Ses mains étaient déjà jointe en un signe. Ils commença une série de signe de haute voltige, passant très vite d'un signe à l'autre.

 _Orochimaru et Jiraya arrêtèrent leur bataille et Shizune recula soutenant Tsunade alors que son chakra affleurait. Kabuto hurla de toute la force de ses poumons, la voix sanglante comme s'il était en train d'être dépecé vivant puis recouvert de sel. Le rouleau se resserra de son propre accord et les mots glissèrent du papier pour aller recouvrir le corps de Kabuto, allant même à travers ses yeux et ses cheveux. Naruto claqua ses mains dans le dernier signe et du chakra commença à tourbillonné autour de lui, bleu et rouge soi dit en passant._

 _« Yokoshima Dorei Baindingu (Esclave sous la torture). » Dit Naruto, la voix à peine au dessus du murmure pour que personnes sauf lui et le démon puisse entendre._

 _Le rouleau d'ébène éclata dans un torrent de flamme, se détachant de Kabuto. Les câbles claquèrent et Kabuto tomba sur ses genoux, toujours criant. Les sceaux commencèrent à se mouvoir autour de sa peau avant de se rassembler au centre de son front, formant de noir cercles compressés. Il hurla son martyre une dernière fois tandis que l'encre s'illumina et commença à se fondre dans sa peau, cessant de briller par la même occasion. Tous ce qu'il resta fut une marque en forme de trois diamants incliné de façon à ce que leurs bases se rejoignent, et forment une large cible qui se brise en trois extrémité triangulaire. Ils s'effacèrent contre sa peau un moment plus tard._

 _Les yeux de Kabuto se fermèrent et il s'écroula, étalé sur le sol. Naruto su qu'il ne bougerait pas avant un long moment. Il se tourna, ignorant l'homme inconscient et tira sur Orochimaru. L'homme siffla son déplaisir et apparut à côté de Kabuto. Un Oto-nin jaillit du sol et attrapa Orochimaru et Kabuto par l'épaule avant de s'enfoncer dans le sol._

 _« Tu seras à moi un jour garçon. » Lui promit Orochimaru alors qu'il disparaissait._

 _Naruto ricana et attrapa sa lance. Il scella l'arme et se retourna vers les trois personnes le regardant._

 _« Quelle était ce sceau que tu as fait Gaki ? » Demanda Jiraya suspicieux._

 _« C'est un sceau que j'ai crée. » Répondit-il simplement._

 _Il n'élabora pas. Son sceau pourtant était une version parfaite de celui d'Orochimaru. Si une personne avait une tracé de méchanceté ou d'obscurité dans leur âme, n'importe quel désire obscure ou plan, il pouvait les asservir aux siens. Il doutait que quiconque le réalise. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il le veuille._

 _Jiraya bafouilla devant sa vague réponse. Tsunade s'avança à le regarda sévèrement. Puis elle retira son collier et le passa autour de sa tête le laissant tomber contre son collier orné de perle en bois._

« Bon travail. » Dit elle. « Je pense que je vais prendre la position de Godaime. »

Naruto lui rendit son regard pour ensuite lui offrir un de ses sourires tordu.

.-.

« Tu voulais me parler ? » Questionna Tsunade depuis le seuil de la porte.

Naruto regarda derrière lui depuis son siège sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ils s'étaient arrêté à un bain thermal sur le chemin de retour vers Konoha.

« Oui... J'ai une demande à te faire. »

« Et pourrais t'on l'entendre? » Tsunade le dévisager curieusement.

« Tu peux faire quelque chose aussi simple que de changer un timbre vocal pas vrai ? »

« Oui. » Dit Tsunade prudemment.

Les lèvres de Naruto s'étendirent en un rictus humoristique.

.-.

Fin du chapitre 23


	24. Chapter 24 - Le sceau maudit

Tandis qu'ils approchaient des massives portes, l'attention des gardes se fixa sur eux, leurs yeux ébahis d'émerveillement et de choc devant le tableau. Tsunade et Jiraya se chamaillaient, agissant tout sauf comme des légendes, Shizune soupirait, portant un porcinet habillé, et Naruto marchait calmement derrière eux. Le blond suivit le groupe jusqu'à la tour de l'Hokage où ils se dirigèrent vers la salle du conseil, sachant d'avance que le conseil serait rassemblé. Naruto parut hésitant à l'idée d'entrer avec le groupe mais Jiraya l'attrapa par le col et le tira à l'intérieur.

L'oeil du blond se plissa lorsque les grandes portes se fermèrent derrière lui, les enfermants dans la salle du conseil. Il se tourna vers les conseillers puis fit courir son regard sur tous ceux présent, tandis qu'il demeurait dans l'ombre du groupe. Il pouvait voir les chefs de clan, les anciens, et les membres les plus aisés parmi les civils. Naruto se moquait bien du dernier groupe. Il n'avait pas leurs places ici, pourtant ils votaient les décisions.

« Tu es retourné avec succès Jiraya. » Dit Homura.

« Vas-tu accepter la position de Godaime Tsunade ? » Demanda Koharu.

« Oui. » Répondit Tsunade fermement.

« Nous te souhaitons la bienvenue. » Sourit doucement Koharu alors que tous inclinaient leur tête devant la nouvelle Hokage.

« Avant que nous descendions aux aspirations plus légales et technique, » commença Koharu, « Uzumaki, avance-toi s'il te plait. »

Naruto s'avança vers le centre, le dos droit et le visage impassible. Les perles dans ses cheveux s'entrechoquant étaient le seul bruit qu'il produisait. Koharu se leva et marcha à sa rencontre lui tendant une veste verte familière.

« Nous te nommons, Uzumaki Naruto, au rang de Chunnin. »

Naruto pris lentement la veste, serrant l'épais matériel entre ses doigts. Sarutobi aurait dû être celui à lui tendre cette veste, personne d'autre.

« Je vous remercie. » Dit-il doucement, plus pour respecter l'étiquette que comme actuel remerciement.

Koharu s'inclina et rencontra son œil. Naruto capta son regard et agrippa la veste plus fermement.

« Tu es congédié Uzumaki. Sois au courant cependant, que tu n'as qu'un jour de repos avant d'être appelé. Konohagakure a souffert de lourd dommage et toutes les bras disponibles sont mobilisés. »

« Bien sûr. » Répondit-il avec raideur saluant en retour.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte, les ANBUs de garde l'ouvrir pour lui et la fermèrent tout aussi vite. Naruto se tint silenciusement dans le hall un instant. Il baissa l'œil sur sa veste et ouvrit la première pochette, en sortit le fin passeport et ses papiers. Une petite note manuscrite se détachait du tas.

 _Les papiers étaient déjà remplis et signé par Sarutobi avant sa mort. Tu as maintenant la liberté et les avantages d'un Sannin. Utilise-les judicieusement et avec mesure._

 _-Koharu_

Naruto _parcouru les différents documents avant de les ranger dans une de ses pochettes. Il plia la veste et la fourra dans un sceau, il ne la portera jamais._

 _.-._

Naruto englouti toute l'eau avant d'abaisser la gourde. La petite fille en face de lui se trémoussa et reprit la bouteille avant de courir autre part. Naruto regarda le reste des construction engagés aux alentours. Il grogna avant de se recomposer sa tresse lâche, qui retenait sa crinière. Il avait abandonné son manteau et chaussait des sandales simples, un short noir et un T-shirt blanc.

Il observa les autres personnes travaillant autour de lui et repéra Kimimaro coupant du bois, qui venait d'être mesuré par Saiai. Ils avaient tout deux décidé de l'accompagner et d'aider.

Il retourna à la supervision de ses minions, son clone d'eau acquiesça brièvement et se dirigea pour chercher un autre travail à réaliser, et Naruto retourna au chantier qu'étais devenu Konoha, un œil affiné surveillant le déroulement des bonnes choses.

.-.

« Shizune. »

« La femme brune cligna des yeux et se tourna vers lui.

« Bonjour Naruto-kun. » Sourit-elle. « Tsunade est toujours occupé avec ta faveur. »

Naruto eut un haussement d'épaule.

« Je suis venu pour te voir. »

Elle cilla et le regarda curieusement. Il la guida dans une pièce de la tour qu'il avait réquisitionner pour la journée. Elle le suivit prudemment à l'intérieur et il ferma la porte avant de s'avancer vers son siège. Elle s'assit en face de lui.

« Tsunade m'a demandé de faire ça en retour pour ma faveur. » Dit-il doucement alors qu'il prenait le croquis d'un tatouage d'aiguille.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda t'elle prudemment.

« Je m'apprête à tatouer un sceau sur tes poignets. » Dit-il simplement. « Ce sont des versions altérées du type stockage. Ils rangeront tes senbons pour toi et lorsque tu le voudras, les lanceront à grande vitesse, plus vite que tes tireurs de senbons automatique. »

Elle cilla de nouveau mais ne protesta pas alors que Naruto prenant son poignet et commençait à voir où il placerait le sceau.

.-.

Quelle est la mission ? » Demanda calmement Naruto.

Tsunade lui tendit un sceau à saisir. Il passa son regard à travers son contenu, son oeil brillant d'une émotion contenue.

« Qui me joindra ? »

« Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, Hyuuga Neji, and Inuzuka Kiba. »

« … Il est écrit que quatre Jonins l'ont attrapé. »

« Tu es le seul que nous pouvons épargner. » Soupira Tsunade. « Tu seras le commandant. Tu n'as même pas à engager, juste à capturer Uchiha Sasuke et rentrer. »

« Si la récupération est impossible ? »

« Tue-le »

« Bien entendu Hokage-sama. »

.-.

« Naruto ! »

Naruto lança un regard derrière à la fille courant vers lui.

« Je t'en prie ! »

« Quoi Haruno ? » Demanda t'il calme et froidement.

« Ramène Sasuke au village pitié ! »

Il fixa la fillette éperdu un long moment.

« Je le ferai. »

« Promets-le ! »

« Je promets de ramener Sasuke. »

Puis il se tourna vers son équipe et fit signe du départ. Ils sautaient à travers les arbres géants un instant plus tard. Dissimulé par les branches chargées de feuilles il sourit sournoisement.

 _Qui a dit que je tenais mes promesses ?_

.-.

Naruto sautait seul d'arbre en arbre. Le reste de son équipe était derrière lui. Derrière lui pour affronter chacun un Oto-nin de niveau Jonin, tous possédant une habilité qui penchait le combat en leur faveur. Naruto exceptait trouver Kiba et Choji mort à son retour. Il n'avait rien contre eux, mais les chances étaient en faveur de leurs ennemies. Neji pourra probablement amener son opposant dans un statu quo et Naruto s'attendait que Shikamaru se montre plus malin que le sien. Lee qui les avait rattrapés, combattrai le cinquième Oto-nin qui étais apparu. Naruto s'attendait à le retrouver le garçon brisé et en sang mais vivant.

Cependant il était sûr de retourner à Konoha sans deux membres de l'équipe.

Naruto ricana un peu et se propulsa hors des bois.

« Uchiha ! » Appela t'il, un ton moqueur dissimulé dans sa voix.

Sasuke se figea sur bord de la rivière et se retourna pour lui faire face. Un œil noir avec des marques recouvrant la zone supérieure de son visage. Naruto regarda avec une fascination morbide le design des flammes noirs se propager sur le garçon et un horrible chakra violet pulser entre sa peau.

« Uzumaki. » Dit-il froidement. « Es-tu là pour me ramener ?

Naruto fut silencieux un long moment.

« J'ai promis à Sakura que je te ramènerais. »

Il sourit avec mépris.

« Je suppose que l'on se bat dans ce cas. »

Naruto ricana à sa déclaration, pendant que le brun lançait un kunai à sa gorge. Puis Naruto était parti. Sasuke n'eut même pas le temps de bouger avant qu'un gigantesque coup de vent l'encerclât. L'élément le balaya, pressant chaque côté de son corps puis il se retrouva à suffoqué, l'air expulsé de ses poumons. Il s'écroula, haletant pour une bouffé d'air. Le rire de Naruto résonnant derrière lui.

« Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Penses-tu vraiment que tu puisses me combatte et même atteindre une impasse avec moi ? »

Le garçon ne répondit pas, haletant pour une once d'air à l'instant où Naruto coupa le vortex de vent autour de lui.

« Je suis plus rapide que toi. Je suis plus fort que toi. Je suis plusieurs sphères au-dessus de toi. Je cicatrise plus rapidement. J'ai plus de d'outils à ma disposition. »

Sasuke toussa violemment et lui lança un regard furieux, mais il coupa son regard noir pour trembler sous l'intention meurtrière de Naruto. Il se figea comme une biche en un éclair et sa respiration devint saccadé de nouveau alors qu'il tremblait.

« Tu penses pouvoir me battre Sasuke ? »

Il relâcha sa pression et le garçon s'effondra de nouveau. Naruto le frappa dans les côtes l'envoyant déraper sur le rocher.

« Pathétique. » Sourit le blond avec dédain. « Tu as assumé que je tiendrais ma promesse à la pouffiasse rose que j'appelle coéquipière. »

Il grimaça comme si les mots étaient corrosifs.

« Mais tu as mal présumé. Je n'ai rien à foutre d'elle ou toi. Vous n'êtes rien pour moi. »

Sasuke le fusilla tandis qu'il essuyait le sang au coin de sa bouche.

« Je pourrais te tuer sur le champ sans ressentir de remord. »

Le noir tourna rouge tandis que le Sharingan émergeait. Naruto lui donna un nouveau coup de pied. Il vola à la rencontre de la falaise et l'embrassa bruyamment.

« Mais je ne te tuerais pas. Sais-tu pourquoi Sasuke ? »

Le garçon ne répondit pas décrochant un rire à Naruto.

« Parce que tu m'es encore utile. Cours te cacher entre les jambes d'Orochimaru et mendi plus de pouvoir, de la force, de la vitesse et des outils. Implore-le et entraine-toi. »

Sasuke se leva sur deux jambes tremblantes incertain quant à la situation, et Naruto lui tourna le dos.

« Cours. »

Sasuke fixa le dos de Naruto puis le chemin dégagé. Ce qui donna envie de rire au blond.

« Es-tu en train de penser à me tuer ? Pour le Mangekyo ? Ça ne marchera pas tu sais. Nous ne sommes pas amis. »

Déclara Naruto avec conviction. Son seul _ami_ était Kimimaro, le Sandaime, ainsi que ses créatures. Pouvait-il même les appeler ses amis, c'était douteux. Kimimaro agissait plus comme un servant, le Sandaime était mort, et ses bêtes étaient encore que des animaux très intelligents. Non, il n'avait pas d'amis.

Il entendit le son de pas et quand il se tourna Sasuke disparaissait dans les arbres. L'œil de Naruto le regarda fuir et il sourit.

« Cours petit Sasuke. »

.-.

« Gaara. » Salua t'il avec un demi sourire.

Le roux l'observa et s'inclina.

« Merci d'avoir aidé mon équipe. » Dit Naruto, bien qu'il n'y eût aucune chaleur dans sa voix.

« Mon équipe avait été envoyé pour commencer des négociations entre Konoha et Suna. Nous avons pensé pouvoir gagner un peu de sympathie et des oreilles prêtes à nous écouter si nous vous aidions. »

Clair et honnête. Sourit Naruto avant un de regarder autour d'eux. Kankuro s'était éclipsé quelque part hors de vue. Choji et Neji étaient en salle d'opération. Kiba était en train d'être corriger par sa sœur. Lee avait été escorté jusqu'à sa chambre. Shikamaru était assis sur un banc devant la pièce où se trouvait Choji. Temari regardait le Nara curieusement à distance. Mais l'intéressé l'ignorait en faveur de Naruto.

Gaara salua Naruto de la tête avant de s'éloigner, marchant silencieusement vers la sortie. Naruto haussa un sourcil interrogatif à Shikamaru.

« Je pense… » Dit Shikamaru doucement, « Que tu n'es pas du tout sain d'esprit. »

Naruto ria ouvertement de lui.

« Quand as-tu appris ça Shikamaru ? A l'instant ? Pas aussi futé que je pensais si tu avais manqué ça toute ces années. »

« J'avais toujours eu mes suspicions. » Murmura Shikamaru. « Mais c'est confirmé, tu as laissé Sasuke partir n'est-ce pas ? »

Naruto ricana, ses lèvres formant une expression dentelées et aiguisées.

« Je l'ai laissé s'enfuir. » Confirma t'il.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je le voulais. » Répondit sans crainte Naruto.

Shikamaru le fixa pendant un moment.

« Je pourrais amener ça devant le conseil. »

« Et ils l'ignoreront. Je suis une arme Shikamaru. Une arme bien affûter qui est sous leurs contrôle pense t'il. Même si je ne le suis pas complètement ils s'en moquent. J'ai trop de valeur pour être mis de côté, et trop dangereux pour être éliminer. »

Shikamaru serra ses poings.

« Choji est presque mort pour cette mission. Et tu l'as laissé s'enfuir. Je pense que je te hais. »

Naruto se contenta de sourire malicieusement le regard froid fixé dans le sien.

« C'est probablement pour le mieux. Je n'ai jamais été une personne très aimée, du moins tu me hais pour les bonnes raisons. »

.-.

Fin du chapitre 24


	25. Chapter 25 - Les adieux

"Tu pars maintenant?" Énonça doucement Tsunade tandis qu'elle observait le couché de soleil par la fenêtre de son office.

« Oui. » Répondit Naruto.

« Qui t'accompagnes ? »

« Kimimaro. » Dit-il sèchement. « Et Akira. C'est tout.

« Saiai vas resté ici ? »

« Oui. Mes animaux la protégeront et la conduiront en ville chaque fois qu'elle le voudra.

Tsunade soupira en se tournant vers sa paperasse.

« Tu es chanceux que Sarutobi t'ai donner les mêmes droits de voyage qu'un Sanin, dans l'autre cas je ne t'aurai pas laisser partir. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Son visage se plissa mais elle haussa les épaules.

« Tu es très puissant. Avec ton armé de bêtes tu es un atout majeur. »

« Pourtant tu _as_ le pouvoir de m'ordonner de rester. » Fit-il remarqué lentement, d'une voix dangereuse comme s'il la mettait au défit.

Ses lèvres se crispèrent puis elle soupira et s'enfonça profondément dans son fauteuil.

« Ce qui ne louperai pas d'attiser ton mécontentement, peut-être même ta haine. Je préfère autant que tu partes et continue de me respecter, plutôt que de t'ordonner de rester et perdre ton respect. »

Elle pivota son fauteuil pour lui faire face, croisant ses mains devant son visage.

Ils sont nombreux ceux me murmurant ton bannissement à l'oreille, ou révoquer ton statu de ninja. Moi je sais que ce serait commettre une erreur. Tu es l'un des plus grand atout de Konoha, ils sont encore plus nombreux à le savoir. Tu es inestimable avec ton armée d'animaux, ta maitrise de l'art des Sceaux et le Kyuubi. Se débarasser de toi, devenir la cible de ta colère signifierait la chute de Konoha j'en ai peur. »

Il y eu un long silence, brisé par le rire de Naruto. Donc elle savait ce qui arriverait s'il était banni ou classifié ennemie. Il ne serait jamais l'ennemie de Konoha aussi longtemps que Tsunade en sera l'Hokage. Il en exprima la pensée.

« Je ne serai jamais l'ennemie de Konoha si tu le dirige. » Dit il paisiblement, presque un murmure.

Un sourire satisfait dansant sur ses lèvres, pointu et dangereux. Elle fixa son œil pendant un moment.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que Sarutobi-sama m'a demandé de protéger Konoha. Il m'a autorisé a briser cette promesse lorsque ton reigne s'acheivera. Il te faisais assez confiance pour te choisir, pour cela je te ferai confiance, mais il y a des limites à celle-ci. » Dit-il.

« Reviendras tu si je te l'ordonnes. »

« Si je suis nécessaire. » Naruto pencha sa tête interrogatif.

« Soit. Dans ce cas va t'en. »

.-.

« Kakashi. » Salua t'il.

La perruche argentée se retourna vers l'arrivant.

« Ah, Naruto. » Dit il lentement, mettant de côté son roman orange.

« Je pars. » Dit Naruto.

« Je sais. » Répondit Kakashi sur le même ton.

Un long silence passa avant qu'un des deux ne reprenne la parole.

« Je présume que c'est la fin de l'équipe sept. » Dit Kakashi après un moment.

« Je pense qu'il n'y a jamais eu d'équipe sept pour commencer ! Réfuta Naruto.

Kakashi fut silencieux une seconde fois.

« Quel Ninjutsu connais-tu Naruto ? »

« Quelques technique Futon, Henge, Kawairimi, Kage bunshin et un Katon. Mon contrôle sur le vent ne donnes aucun besoin de technique Futon. »

Kakashi acquiesça et tira un rouleau de son petit sac, qu'il jeta à Naruto.

« Il contient quelque justsu Doton que j'ai volé à un ennemie. Utilise le comme tu l'entends. »

Naruto baissa les yeux sur le rouleau un très long moment.

« Je pense, » Commença t'il à voix basse. « Que j'aurai pu grandir et te voir comme un sensi et peut-être même un confident. »

Kakashi fixa son œil avec le sien.

« Je pense que je me serai senti honoré. » Répliqua t'il.

.-.

« Tu t'en vas. »

« Oui. »

Sasaki fut silencieuse tout comme Kakashi.

« Est… Est-ce que tu reviendras ? »

« Je reviendrai à Konoha à un moment donné." Haussa t'il les épaules.

« Je… » Une pause. « Je vais devenir assez forte pour ramener Sasuke par moi-même. Je n'aurai pas besoin de ton aide. »

« Bien. Nous ne sommes plus une équipe de toute façon. »

Elle avala difficilement.

« Donc c'est un au revoir. Même si je te revois… »

« Oui. La seule chose qui nous connecte un temps soit peu maintenant sont les coccinelles. Dit-il.

« J'en prendrai soin.

« C'est ce que je vois. »

.-.

« Tu es la dernière personne que je suis venu voir. » Dit Naruto paisiblement.

Le garçon ne se retourna pas pour le voir. Asuma regardait son jardin assis sous sa terrasse. Il était à la fois relaxé et attentif. Il savait que Naruto ne les blesseraient jamais dù à leur lignage, mais le blond mettait quand même son attention à vif.

Naruto s'assit sur l'herbe à côté de Konohamaru. Le garçon fixait l'herbe vaguement, comme si perdu.

« Tu reviendras hein ? »

« Oui. » Convint Naruto.

Il avait rencontré Konohamaru plus que quelques fois, et l'avait même surveiller pour Sarutobi une fois.

« Je vais me sentir seul sans toi. » Dit Konohamaru, se tournant vers Naruto pour un câlin.

Que Naruto lui rendit gentiment.

« Tu dois revenir pour être mon loyal ninja lorsque je serai Hokage. » Marmonna Konohamaru.

Il le serait pour le gamin, mais ce serait pas avant de nombreuses année si jamais. Naruto esquissa un sourire et tapota le dos de l'enfant dans ses bras. Asuma les observant silencieusement en arrière plan.

.-.

« Ta présence va me manquer. » Lui dit gentillement Saiai.

Naruto lui fit un câlin même s'il n'y avait aucune émotion derrière.

« Je reviendrai pour prendre de tes nouvelles. »

Elle acquiesça. Naruto se tourna pour trouver Akira attendant paresseusement dans la cour avec Kimimaro.

« Peut-on partir maintenant ? Gronda Akira.

Kimimaro jeta un œil un tigre, pas encore habitué à sa nouvelle habilitée.

« Oui. » Approuva Naruto.

« Tu as parlé avec Tsunade ? » Demanda Kimimaro.

« Oui. » Hocha t'il.

« Lui as-tu donné mes remerciement pour altérer mes cordes vocales ? Demanda t'il.

« Oui. Elle te transmet ses remerciements pour la viande de cerf. »

Akira poussa un ronronnement appréciatif et se leva. Naruto rapidement sur son dos, Kimimaro juste derrière lui. Puis ils étaient partis, se dirigeant vers les portes de Konoha dans l'espoir de plusieurs mois libre.

.-.

Fin du chapitre 25.


	26. Chapter 26 - Complet

"Quelle direction Naruto-sama?"

Naruto ne répondit pas et continua de fixer l'étendue bleu.

« Naruto-sama ? » Répéta doucement Kimimaro.

« Laisse le respirer. »

Kimimaro sursauter intérieurement pour la dixième fois tandis que Naruto se contenta de jeter un regard amusé à Akira. Tsunade avait fait des merveilles en modifiant le larynx du tigre. Il avait trébuché sur ses premier mot mais désormais le grand prédateur pouvait s'exprimer parfaitement. Ayant toujours compris le langage humain, il avait déjà une compréhension de la langue humaine avant d'en recevoir le don. Cependant Kimimaro ne s'était toujours pas habitué à entendre le profond grondement de sa voix.

« Il est en train de réfléchir. » Continua Akira en nettoyant paresseusement l'un de ses crocs.

Kimimaro acquiesça et s'éloigna de la corniche où se tenait Naruto . Le blond fixait l'océan contemplatif. Des centaines de plans traversant son esprit, certains nouveaux et d'autres déjà ressassés maintes fois.

En son fort intérieur il entendit Kyuubi ricaner tandis qu'il cimentait ses prochains pas.

 **« Est-ce vraiment le chemin que tu souhaites prendre ? »** Ronronna le Renard. **« Ne regretteras-tu pas de choisir cette voix. »**

« Il y aura peut-être du regret. » Murmura t'il à voix haute. « Ou bien il n'y en aura pas. Tout ça dépendra de ce que je ressentirai dans le future. »

 **« Un pari risqué considérant comment la plupart de tes émotions sont négatives. »** Caqueta Kyuubi. **« Je trépigne d'impatience de voir ta haine se déferler, libérée de ses dernières entraves. »**

Naruto rire doucement en expirant avant de se redresser.

« Notre première destination. » Dit-il à voix haute, se tournant vers ses deux compagnons, « Est Kumo. Le Raikage souhaite savoir si je continuerai de respecter, honoré et protéger sa fille. »

« Tu ne pourrai pas te contenter d'envoyer une lettre ? » Demanda prudemment Kimimaro.

« Nous avons du temps à tuer. » Dit simplement Naruto, ne répondant que partiellement à la question.

.-.

Naruto expira profondément alors que le vent tournoyait près de son visage. S'enroulant autour de lui dans un profond câlin et remuant gentiment ses vêtement l'appelant à joué. Naruto leva une main et laissa le vent s'enrouler autour d'elle.

« Tu as les faveurs du vent. »

Naruto reconnut les mots de Gaara d'un hochement. Le roux se tenait à ses côtés sur le mur d'enceinte de Suna, enroulé dans ses robes de Kage. Temari se trouvait derrière eux, dansant sur un pied nerveusement. Kankuro était à sa gauche, tressaillant. Akira s'était assis à ses côtés et se frottait contre le garçon. Titillant le pauvre adolescent en baillant, les crocs bien en vue.

« Le vent m'aime. » Dit Naruto distinctement en accord.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? Demande Gaara curieusement.

Naruto ferma ses yeux et écouta.

« Il me dit que ta cité est vivante. Il me dit que Suna est vivant. »

Naruto ne lui dit pas le reste des murmures qu'il entendait. Porteur de solitude, de peur et de sang. Murmures d'un temps longtemps écoulé. Ni des nouvelles lointaines venant du pays tout entier. Gaara releva la tête pour le regarder.

« Que planifies-tu Uzumaki Naruto ? »

Naruto sourit malicieusement, puis se pencha et chuchota ses plans. Gaara demeura sans la moindre trace d'expression. Écoutant la voix de Naruto dévoilé les détails de son grand schème. Il donna ses idées et ses plans au jeune Kage et rassura celui-ci qu'il était sans danger pour lui. Quand tout fut enfin ancrée dans l'esprit de Gaara, Naruto se recula enfin, les yeux brillants et ses lèvres formant l'expression amusée d'un bandit sur son butin.

« Je me tiendrais à tes côtés. » Fut tout ce que dit le roux, ses yeux vide de jugement.

Il comprenait. Il avait failli mettre en place le même plan, pas au même degré, mais assez proche. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête et se tourne vers l'autre voie. Son chemin était opposé à celui de Naruto mais il avait quand même accepté, et c'était tout ce don Naruto se souciait.

.-.

« Naruto... »

Naruto sourit malicieusement à l'homme devant lui. Itachi se tenait à quelques pas dressé en noir avec des nuages rouges, des rouges creusant des cavités sinistre sur son visage.

« Comment te portes-tu Itachi ? Demanda Naruto d'une voix lègère depuis le dos d'Akira.

« Je vais bien. De ton côté ? Demanda monotonement Itachi.

Kimimaro se tenait près derrière Naruto mais ne dit rien. De la même manière Kisame se trouvait derrière Itachi, un rictus amusé sur le visage.

« Je me tient en forme… J'ai une offre pour toi. »

« Oh ? » Demanda Itachi de brut.

« Orochimaru est celui qui a tué Sarutobi. »

« Je sais. » Dit Itachi simplement.

« Il est celui qui a enlevé ton frère. »

Itachi hocha la tête une fois de plus. Naruto vit un léger craquement sur son masque impassible.

« Voudrais-tu attraper le serpent ? Demanda Naruto avec un rictus sauvage. « Le faire payer pour ce qu'il nous a fait et ce qu'il a fait à Sarutobi. Tant de plan ruiné. Ne devrions-nous pas exercer quelque forme de vengeance. »

« … Tu es ma cible. » Dit Itachi après un long moment de réflexion.

Naruto fixa les yeux d'Itachi travaillant les mots qu'il allait utilisé.

« Dans ce cas transmet un message à ton chef de ma part. »

« Itachi pencha légèrement sa tête signe qu'il écoutait.

« Dit lui que lorsque que je suis devenu un maître Fuinjustsu j'ai modifié le sceau sur mon ventre. Kyuubi ne peux plus être extrait. Il a trop profondément fusionné avec moi. Une attente de le retirer et nous périrons tous les deux.

« … Il ne sera pas heureux. »

« Puis s'il souhaite toujours essayer, dit lui que dans dans six mois je serai dans Konoha, le neuvième jour d'Octobre attendant qu'il vienne me sceller. »

Itachi fut silencieux pour longtemps.

« … Tu es un génie Naruto. » Déclara finalement Itachi sourire au lèvre. « Un génie complètement nouveau. »

Kisame hoqueta derrière son partenaire tandis que la grimace de Naruto s'agrandissait.

« Je te remercie Itachi, maintenant je dois reprendre ma route. »

.-.

« Akira, s'il te plaît dépêche toi et finis ton repas. » Dit Naruto doucement.

Akira grommella quelque chose mais déchira le reste du corps plus rapidement. Kimimaro s'étira depuis l'endroit où il avait empiler les corps.

« Vos ordres Naruto-sama ? »

« Direction le nord. J'ai des messages à faire passer. » Sourit narquoisement Naruto, « Et certaine personne à rencontrer. »

Kimimaro se contenta d'acquiescer. Naruto un rictus au lèvre s'avança dans la clairière pour écouter le Son du Vent. Il sera bientôt temps. Pour l'instant ses plans n'étaient pas complet. Mais lorsqu'ils le seront… A cet instant il sera sans aucun doute victorieux.

.-.

Fin du chapitre 26

Merci pour vos commentaire! Ainsi qu'à ceux qui découvre et lise l'histoire.

Bon courage à ceux qui ont des exams.


	27. Chapter 27 - Progression

Naruto pénétra sans un bruit dans le hall de sa tour. Sa lance était déjà dans sa main tandis qu'il montait prudemment. Le sceau qu'il avait posé sur Saiai s'était activé. La seule chose pouvant faire ça était du sang, son sang.

Rentrant silencieusement dans la cuisine il se relaxa. Saiai était en train d'essorer le sol pendant que la panthère qu'il lui avait attribuée rongeait l'os d'une jambe dans un coin. Elle releva soudain les yeux et fut surprise de voir Naruto.

« Tu as fait vite. » Dit-elle rinçant l'eau ensanglanté dans un sceau.

« J'ai volé sur le vent. » Rétorqua Naruto en haussant les épaules. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr. Un moment je préparai un plat et soudainement un homme s'approche de moi avec une épée. Je plonge au sol à temps puis elle se jette sur lui. Expliqua Saiai en mentionnant la panthère.

« Une Identité ?

« Non… mais… » Jusqu'à ce qu'elle hésite.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Naruto.

« Il portait le même équipement que l'ANBU de Konoha. »

Il fronça les sourcils de plus belle. Cela signifiait que quelqu'un dans Konoha avait ordonné l'élimination de Saiai. Il était probable qu'il la voulait morte pour engendrer la colère du Raikage et qu'elle tombe sur lui. Malheureusement ça ne lui donnait aucune piste sur son ennemi. Tellement de personnes le voulait mort.

Soudainement un crie perça l'air avec un gémissement. Naruto grogna d'irritation. Saiai cependant sursauta avant de se précipiter. Elle retira tendrement l'enfant du cocon sur son dos.

« Qui est-il ? Demanda t'elle en rassurant l'enfant.

« Un orphelin. » Dit Naruto dédaigneusement. « Je l'ai ramassé en passant par le Pays du Thé. Je t'ai entendu marmonné plus d'une fois à propos d'enfant, je sais aussi que tu es stérile. Il est pour toi. »

Elle lui lança un regard sous entendu alors qu'il parlait de l'enfant comme un objet. Naruto ne s'en soucia pas le moins du monde. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aimer l'enfant, c'était un cadeau pour Saiai pas pour lui. Leur brèves correspondances durant la séparation lui disait qu'elle se sentait seul.

« Est-ce qu'il a un nom ? Demanda Saiai.

Le blond haussa les épaules tandis qu'il scellait sa lance. L'enfant était tout à fait normal à l'exception de ses cheveux tirant sur le bleu. Il résonnait aussi légèrement au chakra. Pour un aussi jeune être que lui c'était impressionnant et signifiait probablement un pouvoir héréditaire.

« Il t'appartient de le nommer. » Dit Naruto. « Maintenant que le problème a été résolu je dois retourné auprès de Kimimaro. J'ai disparut sans le prévenir.

Saiai se tourna pour le remercié mais il s'était déjà évanouit.

.-.

« Naruto. » Accueilla Yuki joyeusement.

Le prénommé regarda la désormais princesse des neiges.

« Je suis venu te parler de la faveur que tu me dois. »

Elle acquiesça entousiaste. Leurs missions dans le pays d'hiver s'était terminé avec Naruto décapitant son oncle tyrannique et sauvant le pays. Ses _coéquipiers_ n'avait pas été d'une grande aide. La mission en elle-même avait été une complète perte de temps, excepté la partie où la princesse clama qu'elle lui devait une faveur de la part de son pays.

« Tu es train de construire un village ninja. » Enonça t'il.

« Oui. » Jaillissante de joie. « J'ai finalement décidé que ce serait intéressant étant donné le grand nombre de personne pouvant manipuler le chakra. Nous avons invité quelques déserteurs encore sain d'esprit et commencé une division de ninja. Nous sommes loin d'être un village pour l'instant. Pas assez de personne, mais ils forment une division séparé de nos militaire. Ils ont même leurs propres communauté juste à l'exérieur de la capitale. »

« Serais-tu prête à faire rentrer plus de personnes ?

« Bien sûr ! Si tu les envoies nous les incorporerons immédiatement. » Lui assura t'elle, faisant sourire Naruto.

.-.

« Je te revois finalement Zabusa. »

« Gangu. » Ronronna Zabusa, le zieutant comme un chat regarde un oisillon.

Naruto le laissa s'approcher assez pour un baiser passionné. Quand l'échange commença à tourner plus profond Naruto se recula légèrement et couru une main sur le torse de l'homme.

« J'ai une proposition pour toi. » Respira Naruto, léchant ses lèvres souriant légèrement.

« Dis-moi. » Dit Zabusa les yeux traçant ses lèvres.

« J'ai un plan. » Dit Naruto. « Un qui implique bien plus qu'une ou deux factions. »

« Et tu as besoin de mon aide pour ?

« J'ai besoin d'un guide. »

« Comment… ennuyant. Sourria avec mépris Zabusa.

« C'est à ton avantage. » Ricana Naruto.

« Explique. »

« N'es-tu pas à la recherche d'un village qui t'accueillerait et non pas te vendrait au brouillard ou un des autre pays où tu es recherché ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien. Dans ce cas j'ai le parfait endroit pour toi. »

« Est-ce que Haku serait accepté ? »

« Haku sera dans son élément.

.-.

Naruto bu une gorgée de son thé en observant la pluie à l'extérieur du salon de thé. La serveuse lui demanda nerveusement s'il désirait autre chose mais il la renvoya avec un regard bien placé. Un coude sur la table et la tête reposé dans le creux de sa main, il dessinait paresseusement sur un carnet. Le sceaux sur la feuille de papier était compliqué et serait absolument incompréhensible pour quiconque n'étant pas considéré comme Maître.

« Ce n'était pas ce que tu père voulait lorsqu'il scella le Kyuubi en toi. »

Naruto ne leva même pas le regard lorsque l'homme au cheveux blanc s'assit en face de lui. Il continua de travailler sur le sceau.

« Il ne voulait pas non plus que le village qu'il aimait se retourne contre son fils unique et l'appelle démon. » Dit Naruto avec apathie.

Un autre symbole ici, un autre là.

« Je… » Commença Jiraya hésitant par quoi commencer. « Je toujours pensé à toi comme mon filleul. »

« Un que tu n'as jamais protégé. » Répondit Naruto en lui jetant un regard acéré pour le voir tressaillir.

« Je t'ai pensé être en sécurité. J'ai fait confiance à Sarutobi pour veiller sur toi. » Murmura le Sanin. « Je t'ai placé entre ses mains pendant que je déjouais des tentatives d'assasina depuis l'extérieur et contrecarrais les espions cherchant pour ton existence. »

« J'aimais Sarutobi profondément. » Débuta Naruto. « Je lui ai confié ma vie. Mais même moi avait conscience qu'il ne possédait pas les ressources ou les forces pour veiller sur le « démon du village » et à la fois dirigé le dit village avec le respect de ses citoyens. Il a fait un choix et ce choix était celui du plus grand nombre. Il m'a mis de côté pour mieux veiller sur son village. Je ne le blâmerai jamais pour cela parce que je l'aime trop pour lui ressentir. Mais toi… »

« J'ai échoué d'accord. » Coupa Jiraya. « J'aurai pu te prendre avec moi, te cacher au loin et te garder sain et sauf. J'aurai pu laisser une grenouille pour prendre soin de toi. J'aurai pu te visiter plus souvent ou décharger l'un de mes espions pour me rapporter ton état. Tout ce que je n'ai pas fait. J'ai échoué, cela j'ai bien compris. »

Pendant un long moment aucun ne dit un mot. Naruto fixait son parrain d'un œil ennuyé.

« Et ton point est ? » Demanda le blond.

« Mon point est que j'ai beau avoir failli, et je ne peux désormais plus être considéré ton parrain, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. »

« Ça ? » Demande Naruto.

Ce à quoi Jiraya claqua ses mains sur la table dans un tonitruant crac.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser détruire Konoha. »

« Le détruire ? Oh, je ne vais pas le détruire. » Dit Naruto. « Je m'apprête à l'aplatir jusqu'à la dernière miette. Je vais l'incendié jusqu'à sa racine et il n'en restera aucune miette. Je vais l'effacer de la carte. »

Jiraya devint silencieux face à l'annonce.

« Je ne peux pas te le permettre. » Répéta t'il.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » Demanda Naruto.

« Parce que c'est ma maison. »

« Ta maison ? Ne me fais pas rire Jiraya. Tu n'y es pas resté plus d'une journée en l'espace de dix-sept ans. Ce n'est pas chez toi. Au mieux tu peux l'appeler une base principale. »

Jiraya ne pur s'empêcher de se pincer les lèvres, mais les yeux toujours défiants. Quand tout à coup Naruto fit glisser le papier devant lui. Le Sanin fixa la feuille perdue et ne comprenant pas ce qu'il regardait.

« Si tu essayes de m'arrêter Jiraya, » Énonça lentement Naruto, « Voilà ce à quoi tu feras face. »

« … Je ne comprends pas ce que je vois sur cette feuille. »

« Est-ce que tu sais comment j'ai créé mon contrat connecté à la forêt de la mort ?

« Oui. »

« La même chose… mais plus personnel. Je vais invoquer de plus gros spécimens.

Jiraya retourna son attention sur le sceau puis se mis à pâlir si vite que Naruto le vit chanceler.

« Tu ne voudrais pas… » Marmonna l'homme horrifié par la pensée.

« Bien sûr que non. » Ricana Naruto. « Nos âmes sont beaucoup trop entremêlé. Je ne pourrai jamais le relâcher entièrement. Mais invoquer son esprit dans un corps constitué de chakra comme n'importe quel classique invocation… oui. »

Jiraya ferma ses yeux, les mains tremblants légèrement.

« Veux-tu faire de nouveau face à cela Jiraya. Veux-tu plonger ton regard dans ses crocs. Tu ne pouvais pas le vaincre avant. Tu ne pouvais même pas gagner son attention pour plus de quelques secondes. Peux-tu t'attaquer à ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de son pouvoir ? Le _veux-tu_? »

« … Non. » Chuchota Jiraya presque inaudible.

Naruto retira le sceau de sa vue.

« Dans ce cas je te suggère de ne pas me visiter pour mon anniversaire.

.-.

Fin du Chapitre 27


	28. Chapter 28 - Emotions

" Mon message a été reçu. » Annonça Naruto.

« Peux-tu lui faire confiance ? Demanda doucement Kimimaro.

« J'ai un appât auquel Sasuke ne peux pas résister. » Ses lèvres tressaillir. « Et Orochimaru le suivra. »

« Donc c'est fait ? Tu as tout mis en place ? »

« Oui. »

Naruto haussa un sourcil à l'imperceptible froncement de l'homme au cheveux blanc.

« Tu n'es pas d'accord avec mon plan ? »

« Je te suivrai partout. » Dit Kimimaro sans hésitation. « Et te supporterai dans tout. »

« Et pourtant tu sembles hésitant. »

« J… » L'homme semblait perdu. « Je pense que je suis devenu tendre. »

« Comment cela ? »

« J'apprécie de te resté dans ta tour avec toi. Je me sens… ça semble comme… chez nous. »

Naruto observait alors un homme qui n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'endroit à nommer maison. Naruto avait commencé à considérer sa tour comme sienne il y a longtemps, même s'il n'y avait jamais pensé comme faisant partie de Konohagakure.

« Ta maison est avec moi. » Dit simplement Naruto. « Quelque soit l'endroit où je suis, aussi longtemps que tu es avec moi tu auras un toit. »

Kimimaro sembla se relaxé à ces mots et hocha la tête. Naruto se tourna vers lui et s'installa sur son giron, serrant dans un grosse étreinte la taille plus grande de l'homme.

« Et tu restera toujours avec moi. » Marmonna Naruto.

« Toujours. » Nota Kimimaro même si ce n'était pas une question.

Naruto ne savait pas s'il allait… non, il avait depuis longtemps commencer à considérer Kimimaro comme sien. Il ne pensait pas du manipulateur d'os comme un ami, ou une famille, pourtant il était à lui. Naruto était possessif et il ne laissera jamais le faux albinos être séparé de lui par rien de moins que la mort. Il se demandait sérieusement si c'était ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Sarutobi. Une possessivité aussi profonde. Peut-être avait-il été aussi possessif avec l'homme qu'il avait enroulé dans ce qu'il pouvait considéré comme de l'amour. Aussi avait-il été aussi loyal envers Sarutobi car il ne lui donnait pas simplement des ordres, de la même façon que lui et Kimimaro. Sarutobi et Kimimaro était au même endroit dans son esprit, cependant Sarutobi était au-dessus de lui, son alpha, là où Kimimaro se trouvait en dessus, un soumis. Naruto s'interrogeait si un jour sa possessivité creuserait si profondément pour Kimimaro qu'il pourra l'appeler amour.

Il poussa ses pensées de côté et inhala l'odeur naturel de l'homme, se relaxant dans les bras familier tandis que le reste du monde s'activait autour de lui.

.-.

 **« Sais-tu combien c'est affreux pour toi, mortel ? »**

Naruto ne répondit pas aussitôt secouant la cendre de sa cigarette.

« Je m'en fiche. »

 **« Bien sûr que non. »** Ricana le Kyuubi dans son esprit **« Un autre penserait que tu ne possèdes aucun des instincts de survies que je t'ai donné.**

Naruto fronça les yeux suite à ça.

« Instinct de survie ? Tu ne peux pas jouer à ce point avec ce qui est à l'intérieur de moi ? Quoi d'autre à tu fais ? »

 **« Tu n'as pas remarqué ? »** Renifla le Renard. **« Ne t'ai-tu jamais demandé pourquoi il t'étais si dur de faire confiance à quiconque, de n'aimer personne plus que de la possessivité. »**

« Konoha. L'attaque. »

Kyuubi renifla.

 **« Oui ils t'ont rendu bien paranoïac et sans confiance mais j'ai accentué tous ça. Je ne pouvais pas te voir devenir proche de quelqu'un, les aimé assez pour que tu risques ta vie. Donc j'ai retiré certaine de tes émotions les plus humaines. »**

Naruto contempla ses mots. Ils s'insinuèrent profondément, son froncement de sourcil s'accentuant. Cela signifiait… si il était correct, que ses émotions de colère était la faute du Kyuubi.

« **Pas entièrement. »** Répondit la bête. **« Tout vient de toi, je me suis contenté de l'accentué. »**

Naruto repensa à tout ce qu'il venait de se dire. Il ne savait pas s'il devait haïr le Kyuubi ou le remercier pour cette révélation. Imaginer si le démon n'avait pas… interféré, aurait-il pu grandir et aimer Konoha rien qu'un peu ? Son équipe ? Sa femme ?

Après un longtemps il décida que non. Il n'aurait jamais aimé Konoha. Pas même dans un autre univers. Non comment aurait-il pu leur offrir sa vie après ce qu'ils lui avaient fait vivre. Même s'il n'avait pas perdu son œil, il aurait vu la cruauté, leurs haines avant de commencer à les aimer. Son équipe ? Dans un monde où il aurait été plus faible, où il faisait activement partie de l'équipe, il les aurait mieux toléré, de même pour sa femme. Peut-être. Mais il en doutait.

Il décida de remercier le Kyuubi, s'il avait conservé toute ses émotions les plus humaines, il aurait de nombreux regrets supplémentaire, aurait hésité tellement plus. Ceci, était un cadeau. Un cadeau l'aidant à continuer alors même qu'il sentait comme si sa sanité était du verre, coupant à travers ses mains pour s'échapper.

Il expulsa un nuage de fumée et le regarda s'évaporer lentement.

.-.

« Tsunade-sama. »

« Naruto. »

Ils e fixèrent l'un l'autre pour un temps, puis Tsunade soupira et desserra ses mains et regarda Naruto de ses grands yeux couleur miel.

« Jiraya est passé il y a une semaine. »

« Aucunes nouvelles sur Akatsuki ? » Demanda légèrement Naruto, un léger sourire dansant sur ses lèvres.

Elle le dévisagea avec une émotion qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier. Lui rappelant un peu la résignation et l'acceptante, un sorte de pesant d'accord.

« Oui, je suppose. » Fredonna t'elle.

Il commençait à voir qu'ils en auraient pour un bout de temps.

« … Pourquoi as-tu écouté la dernière requête de Sarutobi ? »

Elle devait, bien sûr, se référé à sa promesse de rester dans Konoha durant le règne de Tsunade.

« Parce qu'il l'avait demandé de moi et je n'avais pas de raison de dire non. »

Elle renifla, complètement incrédule.

« Aucune raison ? Tu avais besoin d'une raison ? »

« Non, mais je n'étais pas prêt pour partir à ce moment là. »

Elle le fixa de nouveau et puis se résigna et tira un classeur depuis son tiroir.

« J'ai dépassé les cinquante ans tu sais. » Dit-elle doucement. « La plus vieille Hokage à prendre le siège et probablement la plus amère. Chaque jour depuis la mort de Dan et Nawaki j'ai tout simplement été… eh bien perdu est le bon mot. Je leurs ai donné tout et puis ils sont mort. Les seuls liens qui m'attache à ce monde sont Shizune et Jiraya. Jiraya ne reste jamais ici longtemps. Il apparait pour un jour ou une semaine par an puis s'envole de nouveau. Il se montre plus souvent depuis que j'ai pris la position mais il est tout aussi fatigué de Konoha que moi. »

Naruto se contenta d'acquiesçé et attendit. Elle glissa le classeur vers lui. Il l'ouvrit et regarda le portrait le fixant en retour.

« Ces fiches regroupent les ninjas les plus loyaux à Konoha. Ceux qui tuerait leurs familles si je leurs demandais. Je te pris de choisir ceux tu veux… eh bien, il y a des certaines missions le mois prochains qui sont assez loin de Konoha et ont besoin d'être rempli. »

Naruto sourit assez amusé et parcouru les profils top secret des membres les plus loyales de la feuille. Quand il eut terminé le paquet était peu épais, pas plus que quelques feuilles.

« Les civils. » Demanda t'elle doucement.

« Civils ? » Questionna t'il moqueusement. « Je ne connais aucun d'entre eux. Je suis un ninja. »

Elle soupira et parut brièvement son âge. Elle sortit finalement une bouteille de sake, rempli une coupe pour lui offrir. Il la prit et sirota le liquide tandis qu'elle buvait directement au goulot.

« Je prends ma retraite. J'ai déjà nommé mon successeur. »

« Hmm. »

Elle lui jeta un regard et vit un rictus.

« Danzo fera un bon Hokage. » Dit-il. « Quelque soit la durée de son règne. »

Elle secoua sa tête exaspéré par ses antique et descendit une nouvelle rasade.

« Je devrai me retirer le septième jour d'Octobre. Le sept est un chiffre chance. »

« Hmm. Et tu départira Konoha ? »

« Oui. »

« J'ai entendu que le nouveau village du pays de l'Hiver vaut le coup d'œil, Kumo gardera ses portes ouvertes à Konoha. »

« … Peut-être Kumo. » Dit-elle.

« Actuellement, cela serait une bonne idée. » Dit-il innocemment. « Tu vois j'avais espéré payer un ninja afin d'escorter ma femme jusqu'à Kumo. Elle souhaite visiter son père. »

Elle le regarda soudainement avec un sourire fané. Le mot lassitude ne l'avait pas quitté mais son sourire adoucit le stress de son visage. Il trouva horriblement ironique que le dirigeant du village discutait si calmement de ses plans avec lui en accord, ou plutôt acceptant inarrêtable.

« Dépend combien tu es près à me payer gamin. »

.-.

Fin du chapitre 28

Désolé pour les fautes^^


	29. Chapter 29 - Le premier pas

"As-tu fini tes bagages? » Demanda Naruto à Saiai.

« Les mienne et celle de Kaizu. » Dit-elle souriante. « Je suis tellement ecxité à l'idée de revoir ma famille. »

Naruto observa brièvement le bambin dans ses bras puis haussa les épaules. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour l'enfant dont Saiai était devenu très attaché.

« Hmm. Naturellement Kira partira avec toi. » Dit Naruto en mentioant la silencieuse panthère noir.

« J'ai commencé à m'attacher à elle. » Sourit Saiai. « Qui m'accompagnera jusqu'à Kumo. ?

« Tsunade et Shizune. »

« L'Hokage ? » Demanda t'elle interloqué. « C'est une mission diplomatique ? »

« Non. Cela n'a pas encore été révélé mais Tsunade se retire. Je lui ai demandé de t'escorter puisqu'elle va dans la même direction.

« Et pour mon voyage de retour ? Devrai-je te retrouver ?

Naruto la fixa pensivement de son regard bleu ciel.

« Ne te soucie pas de ces choses là. » Disregarda t'il.

Elle eut soudain une expression soucieuse sur son visage mais eut le tact de ne pas poser de question.

.-.

Naruto baladait son regard sur la petite rivière qui courait sous le pont avec un enthousiasme que seul la nature possède.

« Yo. »

« Kakashi. »

Le Jonin lui sourit de l'œil tandis qu'il le joignait au dessus de la pancarte du Pont de L'équipe Sept.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis un bail. » Rigola t'il.

« Occupé à voir le monde. » Ricana Naruto.

« Grand n'est-il pas ? »

« Exacte. »

Ils partagèrent un paisible silence puis Kakashi parla soudainement.

« Sakura s'est beaucoup améliorer. Son Kenjutsu progresse surprenamment vite. Hayate commence à l'appelé un prodige. Tandis que de son côté Tsunade lui enseigne ses techniques. »

« Mes coccinelles ? »

« Tu peux à peine la voir sans une de ces choses voletant autour. Elle a même mémorisé qu'elles coccinelles étaient dangereuse, des plus intelligentes, et de celles qui sont normales. Elle les traitent bien. »

« Bien. »

Ils ne dirent pour un second silence.

« Aujourd'hui Tsunade a annoncé qu'elle se retirerait d'ici deux semaines. »

« Naruto sentit une poussé d'ecxitation courir dans son dos. Deux semaines. Tout approchait et il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Naruto nota que Kakashi le regardait intensément.

« Intéressant. » Mimant son désintérêt pour la chose. « Qui est son successeur ? »

« … Danzo. »

« Hmm. J'ai entendu qu'il était bon. »

Kakashi était en train de le fixé avec un nouveau niveau d'intensité.

« Il l'est. Pourtant je doute que Tsunade l'aurai laissé prendre contrôle. Quelque personnes l'ont testé à la recherche de Genjutsu ou de drogues discrètement. »

« Hmm. Peut-être a-t-elle changé d'avis ?

« Peu probable. La seule raison qui me vient est qu'elle voit une tempête approché et espère qu'il se fera prendre dans le chaos. »

« Hmm. Intéressante théorie. Sinon elle pourrait ne pas se soucier de qui prendra sa place ? »

Kakashi lui donna un regard interrogatif mais Naruto se contenta de sourire. Il y eut un autre long moment sans échanges durant lequel Naruto pouvait presque voir les pensées courant dans la tête de Kakashi.

« Je… » Commença Kakashi puis sa voix s'effaça. « J'avais six ans quand je suis devenu un shinobi. Je comprenais qu'à un certain pont je ma sacrifierai pour Konoha. Je savais que ma vie appartenait au village, que je n'étais rien qu'un outil. Alors quand j'ai rencontré le corps de mon père gisant sur le sol de sa chambre, tous ce que j'ai pu pensé c'était qu'il aurait au moins pu demander une mission suicide, ainsi il aurait accompli quelque chose. Puis lorsque j'ateint mes onze ans je rencontrais Uchihua Obito. Et j'ai pensé pareil de lui. Pensé qu'il devrai faire quelque chose et mourir productivement pour Konoha parce qu'autrement il était innutil. Puis il fit justement ça et je gagnait le sharingan. C'était la première fois que je me suis sentis aussi perdu, blessé, autant brisé. J'ai essayé de surmonter, tenté de me réparé mais j'ai échoué. Lorsque ma co-équipière, Rin mourut, suivit rapidement par mon sensei. Me réparé échoua lamentablement. Je n'avais plus personne restant pour m'aider. Gai remarqua il y a quelques années je pense et a tenté de recoller les morceaux ensemble mais ça ne marche, je le sais. Les crevasses sont toujours là et elles s'agrandissent doucement. »

La voie de Kakashi n'était plus qu'un murmure mais Naruto se trouva à l'écouté attentivement.

« Certains jours je me réveille sans la force, la volonté de me levé. La plupart des personnes qui me connaissent pense que je passe la plupart de mon temps au mémorial. Je pense en effet des moment là bas, mais généralement je suis en retard parce que je traverse ces moments quand je sens qu'il ne me reste plus rien à vivre. Absolument rien. Et durant ces instant je me contente de m'assoir et cela me prends parfois des heures pour me relever parce que je suis pratiquement un cadavre. » Il ria d'une manière détachée résonnante d'échos de douleur. « Entuellement je me traîne car je sais que Gai m'attendra pour faire un autre challenge bientôt, ou je peux toujours mourir pour mon village au minimum. Nous tous ninja sont un peu fous mais il y a longtemps déjà que j'ai été déclaré mentalement incapable de travailler. Mais parce qu'ils savent que je peux toujours mourir pour Konoha ils me laissent rester dans le corps actif. Mais de plus en plus ces petites choses qui font de Konoha _mon_ village disparaissent. Pièce par pièce ce village devient un lieu étranger et je trouve ces moments ou je ne veux pas me redresser, de plus en plus long. »

Naruto regardait l'homme qui tombait en miètes devant ses yeux. L'œil noir se voilant, se perdant dans le soleil et les rides étaient plus prononcés. Sa voix était rempli d'un flot d'émotion innomable. Naruto eut un bon aperçut de l'homme qu'il avait appelé sensei pendant ce court instant. Ses vêtement était froissés et salis, son livre mangé jusqu'à la tranche. Son bandeau frontal manquait tous signe d'entretien et semblait presque rouillé sur les cotés. Naruto Fut frappé par une étrange pensé.

Kakashi Hatake était sur le point de faillir. Se briser, tomber en morceaux.

Rendant Naruto momentanément surpris et à la fois curieux. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté et regarda l'homme sous un nouvel angle comme si cela révèlerait plus. C'était presque… intéressant, de voir une figure de légende se déchirer par le poids de la vie.

« Je…Je… » S'étrangla Kakashi. « Où vas-tu allé ? »

« Allé ? » Questionna le blond un sourcil harcé.

Kakashi le fixa sans un mot et à cet instant Naruto su qu'il ne le regardait pas, ne le voyait pas. Il fixai les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleu de quelqu'un d'autre. Kakashi tremblant effleura la joue du blond mais la retira comme si brulé.

« Les seules choses qu'il me restent sont Gai, Asuma, Kurenai et Sakura. Et toi je suppose.

« Il est génial de savoir que je viens en seconde pensée. »

Kakashi balaya sa remarque, secoua sa tête et reparti à l'assaut.

« Où vas-tu allé ?

« … Yukigakure. »

« Je pense… Je pense… » Mais il s'égara de nouveau.

« … J'ai une mission pour toi Kakashi Hatake. » Dit Naruto.

« Kakashi cilla et soudain il se tenait droit et attentif, paraissant identique au paresseux ninja copieur. Naruto respecta mentalement une tel discipline.

« Je t'ordonne de protéger …Umino Iruka. Il part pour une mission le sept en direction du Pays de la neige, emennant un groupe de genin pour un entrainemennt de terrain. Je veux que tu veilles sur eux. »

Kakashi le fixa un long moment.

« Oui. » Répondit-il finalement en se levant. « Et merci Naruto. »

« Tu n'as aucune raison de me remercier. » Dit Naruto.

.-.

« Ils sont prêts ? » Demanda Tsunade en regardant à travers la fenêtre du village.

« Sauront-ils où aller ?

« J'ai dépêché un guide. » Souriant à ce souvenir.

Il pouvait déjà voir Zabusa gromeller. Tsunade soupira brèvement en fixant le chapeau et les robes sur son bureau. Tout avait été emporter ailleurs.

« Il faudrait mieux sortir d'ici. » Dit Naruto alors qu'il regardait par le balcon. Rassemblé dans la rue se trouvait la majorité de Konoha.

Il pouvait voir Koharu et Homura, Danzo un air satisfait les accompagnaient. Il vit le regard défait dans les yeux de Koharu alors qu'elle observait la ville et les traits légèrement attristé d'Homura. Ils étaient évidement au courant. Par quel moyen, il ne savait pas, mais ils avaient pris connaissance de ses plans. Le plus vraissemblable était que Jiraya avait sentit qu'ils leurs devait en regard pour son sensei. Ils savaient aussi qu'il était bien trop tard pour l'arrêter. Peu surprenant que leurs petit enfants étaient dans le groupe d'Iruka. Naruto comptait les heures restantes dans son esprit.

C'était si proche qu'il pouvait sentit le goût du feu et des cendres sur sa langue.

.-.

Fin du chapitre 29


	30. Chapter 30 - L'execution

Le gorge de Naruto se remplit de l'air glacé et aiguisé. Le frottement des feuilles étaient le seul son perseptible et Naruto se réjouissait de ce silence. Assis là, en pleine nature il pouvait oublier l'humanité, toutes émotions. Il se baignait dans la présence du monde autour de lui et ses épaules se relaxèrent légèrement.

« Uzumaki Naruto. »

« Vous interrompez mon silence. » Soupira Naruto tournant son regard vers quatre ANBUs derrière lui, son soupir semblable à celui d'un ancien corrigeant des enfants pénibles.

Il ricana presque tandis qu'ils commençaient à s'agiter.

« Vous êtes sous arrestations. » Le premier déclara simplement.

Hmm. Intéressant. Il se leva lentement, sans un souffle et laissant sa méditation se dissipé. Il redevint froid et les regarda d'un œil glacial, essayant de leurs montré O combien il les haïssait, puis choisit de les amuser.

« Oh ? Pour quelle raison? Trahison, meurtre, vol ? »

« Trahison. » Dit un second ANBU. « Pour conspiration à l'encontre du Hokage. »

Naruto laissa échapper un ricanement. Si cela avait été n'importe qui d'autre l'arrêtant il aurait pensé qu'ils connaissaient ses plans. Qu'il avait des plans, des actions et des pions, tous en position prêt à se déclencher. Dans le cas présent Danzo essayait simplement de l'enfermer à l'écart pendant qu'il renforçait son pouvoir. Naruto était sa plus grande menace car sa haine était la plus publique. Pas envers Danzo mais envers Konoha. Et le vieux shinobi n'était pas fou. Il ne se faisait pas l'illusion que le blond resterait passif.

Il la considéra un long moment, l'arrestation bien entendu. Finalement il tendit ses poignets tournant ses pains de façon à mettre en évidence ses longues griffes. L'un des ANBUs se tendit, près pour une menace, mais les autres ne bougèrent pas.

« Dans ce cas par tous les moyens, » Dit Naruto en offrant ses mains, « arrêté moi. »

Avant qu'il puisse cillé, deux avait attrapé ses épaules et ils étaient soudainement sous terre dans une grande pièce obscur. Naruto inhala l'air, captant l'odeur de la terre, la roche et l'eau. Ils étaient profondément enterré. Probablement dans quelque cellules depuis longtemps oublié de ce qu'il voyait de la zone. Les deux ANBUs le trainèrent, ne se se souciant pas qu'il aurait marcher de son plein gré, jusqu'à une porte en pierre couverte de sceau et de verroux. La porte fut ouverte dans un craquement retentissant et ils le jetèrent à l'intérieur.

« Et quand est-il de mon jugement ? Moqua Naruto tandis qu'il se relevait du poussiéreux sol en pierre.

Son unique réponse fut celle de la porte se refermant et la sensation de drainage lorsque les sceau de chakra s'activèrent.

.-.

« Uzumaki. »

Naruto leva les yeux, brisant le fil de ses pensées et sourit malicieusement à l'Hokage. Danzo ne semblait pas aussi bien que le Sandaime dans ses robes d'Hokage. Le blond sentit grandir une subite haine, et l'envie de trancher la gorge de cet homme qui semblait se moqué de Sarutobi. Cependant il reigna sa colère et se cura les ongles.

« Puis-je vous aider Hokage-sama ? »

« Je veux que tu me rejoignes. »

« Vous joindre ? » Feignant mal sa confusion. « Mais je suis déjà un loyal ninja de la feuille. »

Danzo leva son unique œil au ciel puis le ferma le pratiquement.

« Je te veux de mon côté Uzumaki. » Répéta-t-il. « Que tu ne sois pas ton propre homme. Sarutobi, le vieux fou, t'a gâté beaucoup trop souvent. Sous mon règne tu m'obéiras. »

Les gardes ANBUs furent sur Naruto à l'instant où il se jeta sur Danzo. Il fallu quatre d'entre eux pour le retenir. Le blond aurait pu briser leurs blocus aisément mais il voulait plus paraître menaçant que réussir son attaque.

« Tu insultes encore Sarutobi, Danzo, et je pourrais bien dessiner un jolie petit sceau de mon répertoire. »

Chaque ANBUs se tendit mais Danzo renifla dédaigneusement.

« Et je ne te rejoindrai pas. Je préfère encore perdre mon œil restant » Ajouta Naruto avec une derrière pensée.

Sa réponse fut le bruit de la porte se refermant.

.-.

Naruto découvri que les sceaux sur ses mains étaient plutôt bancale. Quoique pour un autre ils seraient très bons, mais Naruto n'était pas juste n'importe qui, et lorsqu'il regardait le travail médiocre, il savait être capable de se libéré en une poignée de secondes. Les sceaux retenant son chakra était du même acabi. Les fous avaient aussi réussi à scellé ses invocations mais cela sera rendu inutile aussi tôt qu'il aura regagner contrôle sur son chakra.

Naruto pleurait uniquement la perte de son manteau. Ils l'avaient confisqué à cause des nombreux sceaux agrandissant les poches et de toutes les armes qu'elles contenaient. Ils avaient même pris la lance dans sceau de son poignet. Ce qu'il portait se réduisait à un T-shirt noir et son cache œil. Ses sandales et son bandeau avait été pris. Bien sûr il avait laissé les billes dans ses cheveux, mais celles-ci étaient simplement trop compliqué à retirer.

Naruto ne cilla même pas lorsqu'il fut baigné par la lumière du soleil, celle-ci l'aveuglent l'espace d'une espace. Puis il jeta un œil sur son environnement et nota la grande foule amassé pour regarder son exécution. Aucune des personnes que Tsunade et lui avaient envoyé en mission n'était présent, rien que cela lui dit que son plan tait déjà à moitié en mouvement. Un échafaud en bois avait été construit dans le centre de la place du marché et Danzo se dressait déjà dessus dans ses nouvelles robes, ROOT autour de lui.

Naruto fut dirigé en haut des marches sous les encouragements des citoyens de Konoha, puis forcé de s'agenouiller en face d'un bloc en bois.

« Uzumaki Naruto se tient devant vous coupable de trahison. » Annonça Danzo, silencant la foule, mais qui continua de bourdonné d'excitation. « Je lui ai donné une chance gracieuse de se repenter et de travailler pour Konoha, mais il a refusé ! »

Un gigantesque grondement jailli mais tut de nouveau tandis que Danzo continuait son speech.

« Il va maintenant être éxcécuté par décapitation. Puis son corps brûler afin que ce qu'il contient soit à jamais banni. »

Les applaudissements se déchainèrent au point où même Danzo ne put les éteindre d'un geste de vague. Après environ dix minutes de joie la foule redevint doucement silencieuse.

« Des dernières paroles Uzumaki ? » Demanda Danzo.

Patient le blond se contenta d'observer la foule, parcourant la mer d'hommes et femmes, tous possédé d'une joie malveillante à l'approche de sa mort. Son regard dépassa la foule pour se poser sur les équipiers de Sarutobi, regret visible dans leurs traits, têtes baissée et priant dans leurs cœur. Enfin il fixa le village de Konoha, les colonnes dépareillés érigé vers le ciel. Regarda les silhouettes dans l'ombre portant des nuages rouges, cachés et prêt à frapper. Vit les serpents rampants entre les massives racines de la forêt. Puis en direction de la tour du Hokage, se dressant fièrement. Finalement il regarda le monument des Hokages, le visage de son père, envers qui il pouvait tout blâmer, mais n'y trouvait qu'un effort gâché. Son regard dériva sur le perpétuel sourire de Sarutobi Hiruzen et s'interrogea ce que le vieil homme penserait de lui. C'est à ce moment qu'il regarda au-delà l'opinion de son unique et adoré mentor et _sourit_.

Les personnes proches de lui se mirent en garde instinctivement à la vue de ses crocs dans ce qui pouvait ressembler à un grondement, ou une grimace excitée. Il laissa son œil s'adoucir légèrement un semblant comptemplatif ou sinon un regard apaisé.

« Je vais apprécier voir vos corps brûlés. » Ronronna t'il finalement.

Les lèvres de Danzo se crispèrent et l'ANBU au dessus de lui dégaina une longue épée , l'élevant au dessus sa tête et du bassinet près à la récupéré. Il commença sa descente, la lame parcouru d'électricité et réfléchissant tous ce que Naruto avait regardé. Inaperçu par tous un crac apparu sur le monument des Hokages, sur le visage Sarutobi ayant presque l'aspect d'une larme.

Puis l'enfer se déchaina.

.-.

Fin du chapitre 30


End file.
